Heart's Desire
by June22
Summary: Up for Adoption!Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Schützling wirklich so unschuldig wie es scheint?
1. Goldener Staub

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Die Geschichte beginnt gegen Ende der 5.Staffel von Charmed und zu Beginn von Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Lasst uns einfach mal annehmen, dass die Zeitlinien stimmig sind, ja?

* * *

Heart's Desire

Kapitel 1

"Some prices are just too high, no matter how much you may want the prize. The one thing you can't trade for your heart's desire is your heart."

(Lois McMaster Bujold, "Memory",1996)

Goldener Staub

Es war eine ruhige Nacht.

Der Mond schien klar vom schwarzen Nachthimmel. Die Stadt lag in tiefem Schlummer.

In der Prescott Street drehte ein Sandmann seine Runde, erschien jetzt im Haus der Halliwells.

Über Paige gebeugt ließ er etwas Traumsand auf sie niederrieseln. Sie zog unbewusst die Nase kraus und drehte sich in ihrem Bett, als der Traum begann.

Ein Zimmer weiter lagen Piper und Leo, hielten einander eng umschlungen und atmeten im gleichen Rhythmus. Der Sandmann verstreute seine Gabe und verweilte einen Moment, als Pipers Gesicht sich mit einem seligen Lächeln aufhellte und Leo begann leise Worte zu murmeln.

Dann ging der Sandmann ins Kinderzimmer und bedachte auch Wyatt mit Traumsand. Der Kleine ließ ab von seinem Daumen und ein kleines Rinnsaal Spucke tropfte aus seinem Mund.

Als letzte im Haus empfing Phoebe den goldenen Staub und bevor der Sandmann entschwand wünschte er „Süße Träume..."

o

Später in der Nacht entfaltete sich vor Phoebes Traum-Ich eine ihr bekannte Szene.

Sie hatte diesen Traum inzwischen schon oft durchlebt. Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie plötzlich dort hineingeworfen wurde, nicht mehr länger nur ein ferner Zuschauer, sondern durch einen Körper zu eigenem Handeln befähigt. Sie hatte darauf gehofft.

Vier junge Männer saßen an einem Tisch in einer Art Wirtshaus. Sie lachten und amüsierten sich, nippten ab und zu von ihrem _butterbeer_ und hatten einfach eine schöne Zeit. Da sie die Szene schon mehrmals beobachtet hatte, wusste sie, dass der etwas verwegen aussehende, mit großen Gesten erzählende Typ Sirius hieß. Derjenige, der ihm gegenüber saß und die meiste Zeit nur ein leichtes Lächeln zur Schau trug und trockene Kommentare einwarf, war Remus. Auf diese Kommentare hin antwortete dann James, der ihm lachend auf den Rücken klopfte. Der vierte in der Runde war Peter, der sich auch prächtig zu amüsieren schien aber – so wusste Phoebe inzwischen – eigentlich eher schüchtern und ruhig war.

Als Nächstes kam eine junge Frau mit rötlichen Haaren entnervt an den Tisch. Sie hieß Lily, wie aus James' enthusiastischer Begrüßung zu entnehmen war. Doch sein breites Lächeln schwand, als sie begann ihn für einen Streich zurechtzuweisen, den er und Sirius wohl jemandem gespielt hatten, den er immer nur Snivellus nannte und Lily Severus.

_Okay,_ dachte Traum-Phoebe. _Zeit, etwas zu versuchen._

Sie trat an die Gruppe heran und räusperte sich.

Keine Reaktion.

„Hallo?"

Immer noch nichts. James wurde nur immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl, bis Sirius etwas zu seiner Verteidigung einwarf und Lilys Zorn sich plötzlich auf ihn konzentrierte.

„Hallo-ho! Könnt ihr mich sehen?"

Scheinbar nicht.

Sie drehte sich um und sah sich in dem Wirtshaus um. „Irgendjemand vielleicht? – Hallo?"

Doch nein, keiner nahm sie war. Dann fühlte sie sich kurz komisch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, als sie erkannte, dass jemand durch sie hindurchgegangen war. _Soviel also zu meinem handlungsfähigen Körper... ja, toll!_

Hinter ihr hatte sich die Lage soweit beruhigt, dass, als sie sich wieder umwandte Lilys Augen auf Remus fixiert waren, der in ruhigem Tonfall erläuterte, warum es James und Sirius _sehr leid tat_. Tatsächlich sahen James und Sirius eher so aus, als hätten sie etwas Saures im Mund. Phoebe war sich sicher, dass Lily den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern und auch das Lachen, dass aus Remus' Augen schien, erkannte. Trotzdem zog sie nach einem gehissten „Jungs!" ab.

Phoebe wusste, dass sie von diesem Punkt an nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Noch ein paar Minuten und sie würde aufwachen. Also probierte sie etwas.

Sie hob eine Hand und konzentrierte sich. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über Sirius' Wange. Sie hatte halb erwartet, dass sie durch ihn hindurchgreifen würde, doch sie _berührte_ ihn. Erschrocken hielt sie inne, als Sirius sich versteifte und sein Kopf zu ihr herumfuhr. Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Augen, sein Mund öffnete sich fragend...

Dann wurde sie in die Vision gezogen...

_EinsamkeitSchuld - ein großer schwarzer Hund – BesessenheitZornEnttäuschungEntschlossenheit – das Ufer eines Sees und ein strahlendes Licht – eine Zelle in einem Turm – Versagen – kalter Steinboden, vertraut und verabscheut – Versagen, das alles überdeckt – Angst, als sie kommen – Luft, die plötzlich um mehrere Grad kälter ist – Angst – das Wissen nie wieder glücklich zu sein – die Erinnerung an den Tod, leere Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarren – Angst, niewiederglücklichsein,AngstangstangstUnglückVerzeiflungniewiederglücklichseinniewieder – ein letzter Gedanke, ein letztes Aufbegehren – dann nichts mehr..._

Sie schreibt nicht, als sie abrupt aufwacht. Sie sitzt kerzengerade in ihrem Bett und fühlt sich, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Eine Minute lang saß sie nur da und holte Luft.

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

Wirklich nicht schwierig.

Dann endlich reagierte ihr Körper und sie fiel beinahe aus dem Bett bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, obwohl sie noch umständlich in ihre Decke gewickelt war.

Ein Kichern entwischte ihr und sie rollte mit den Augen.

o

Lautes Klopfen und Phoebes laute Stimme weckten sie. „Aufstehen! Alles aufwachen! Visionenalarm! Zeit, einen Unschuldigen zu retten!"

Grummelig und widerstrebend folgten ihre Schwestern und Leo nach unten und in die Küche. Dort blieben sie erstmal überrascht stehen.

Phoebe hatte Frühstück gemacht.

Gut, nur entsprechend ihrer Fähigkeiten, was hieß, dass der Tisch gedeckt, Kaffee gekocht und Milch und Cornflakes bereit gestellt waren aber...

Phoebe hatte Frühstück gemacht.

Leo stellte das Babyphone auf den Tisch und sie setzten sich. Phoebe lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und verschränkte die Arme. Sie wartete ungeduldig bis ihre Familie sich Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte, dann sagte sie: „Vorhin hatte ich eine Vision."

Piper und Paige schauten skeptisch. Phoebe hatte doch vorhin sicherlich _geschlafen_...

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte sie auf ihre Blicke und wandte sich an Leo. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Träume, von denen ich dir erzählt habe?"

Er nickte. „Du hattest in einem _dieser_ Träume eine Vision?"

Piper hob die Hände. „Moment mal. Standbild und zurückspulen. Was für Träume und wieso wissen _wir_ nichts davon?" – „Gute Frage", unterstützte sie Paige.

„Seit etwas 3 Wochen habe ich immer wieder diesen Traum. Zuerst war es unregelmäßig aber als er dann jede Nacht kam und sich überhaupt nicht veränderte habe ich mit Leo darüber gesprochen."

„Was war dieses Mal anders? Wieso hattest du die Vision?", wollte der Wächter des Lichts wissen.

„Nun, dieses Mal war ich nicht nur Beobachter. Ich war selbst da, hatte einen Körper, auch wenn er nicht feststofflich war. Das war neu. Ich habe versucht mit den Leuten in meinem Traum zu reden aber sie haben mich nicht gehört. Und als ich dann versucht habe Sirius zu berühren, da sah ich es."

„Okay... was genau hast du gesehen? Wieso müssen wir an einem Samstag um 6.30 Uhr aufstehen?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, Miss Grumpy", sagte Phoebe und schaute Piper dabei an. „Ich habe einen Mann gesehen, ich denke, es war Sirius, nur um Jahre älter. Da war auch ein Hund, das Ufer eines Sees, eine Zelle in einem Turm einer gigantischen Burg... oder eines Schlosses..."

„Und...?", bohrte Paige.

„Das waren die Bilder und das war der leichte Teil. – Da waren aber auch Emotionen... starke Gefühle. Sirius war so entschlossen, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen. Es war, als wäre er auf der Jagd, um etwas zu Ende zu bringen, was sein Lebensinhalt geworden ist. Und dann war da am Ende unglaublich viel Angst. Das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich zu sein, keine Hoffnung zu haben... es war so..." Phoebe fand keine Worte dafür. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. – Aber danach.. da war gar nichts mehr. Das Fehlen jeglicher Gedanken, Gefühle oder Persönlichkeit. Als wäre seine Seele weg und nur eine leere Hülle zurückgeblieben."

Paige erschauderte bei dieser Beschreibung. Piper murmelte: „Das ist ja furchtbar."

„Genau... Leo?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres whitelighters hatte sich verfinstert. „Dementoren", beantwortete er Phoebes unausgesprochene Frage. Dann holte er weiter aus, um sich zu erklären. „Ich hatte es schon vermutet, als du mir von deinem Trau erzählt hast und was du in der Vision gesehen und gefühlt hast, bestätigt meinen Verdacht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein Unschuldiger in England ist."

„England?" Das war nicht gerade... nun, ihr _Kontinent_.

„Ja. Ihr müsst wissen, dass es da drüben noch ein anderes England gibt, sozusagen eine geheime Gesellschaft... und sie besteht nur aus Zauberern."

Paige runzelte die Stirn. „Zauberer... alter Mann im Kleid, mit Bart und wedelt ein Stöckchen?"

„Das Stöckchen würde in diesem Fall Zaubererstab heißen, das Kleid Robe und der alte Mann könnte genauso gut ein junges Mädchen sein aber: Ja. Genau so."

„Die gibt es wirklich?"

„Ja. Nur weiß ich nicht besonders viel über sie. Sie unterstehen nicht der Aufsicht der Wächter des Lichts."

„Was hat es nun mit diesen Dementoren auf sich", wollte Phoebe wissen.

„Es gibt ein Gefängnis für Zauberer, die besonders schlimme Verbrecher begangen haben. Die Dememntoren sind die Wachen. Sie... nun, sie tun genau das, was Phoebe beschrieben hat. Sie ernähren sich von positiven Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, bis nur das Schlimmste, das man je erlebt hat, übrig bleibt. Die Gefangenen von Azkaban werden dann von den Dementoren gezwungen es immer wieder zu durchleben."

„Na das sind ja Herzchen", sagte Piper.

Leo seufzte. „Es kommt noch schlimmer. Besonders böse Zauberer werden dazu verurteilt, den Kuss eines Dementors zu empfangen."

In dunkler Vorahnung zog sich Phoebes Magen zusammen. Sie fragte trotzdem: „Was bedeutet das?"

„Der Gefangene verliert seine Seele. Der Körper lebt weiter aber... er ist leer."

Phoebe sank auf einen Stuhl. „Oh Gott! Das ist es, was sie mit ihm machen werden!"

„Ähm, Phoebs?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn das so ist... ist er dann wirklich ein Unschuldiger? Ich meine, wenn nach deren Gesetzen _das_ eine angemessene Bestrafung ist... dann muss er schon etwas ziemlich Schlimmes gemacht haben."

Die mittlere Schwester sah erst nachdenklich aus, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Sirius _ist_ unschuldig. Und wenn er es nicht wäre, wieso habe ich dann die Vision gehabt?"

„Das ist sowieso merkwürdig", meinte Leo. „Wir haben keinerlei Kontakt zu dieser Welt und üblicherweise sind eure Schützlinge wenigstens aus dem gleichen Bundesstaat. Ich gehe mal oben nachfragen, was das soll!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten beamte er sich weg.

„Hmmm... na, schön. Ich gehe mal die Zeitung holen." Piper stand auf und verschwand auch. Phoebe und Paige aßen derweile, sagten aber nichts. Die ganze Sache war wirklich etwas merkwürdig.

Piper kam mit der Zeitung zurück und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Paige und Phoebe schwiegen immer noch, Leo war noch nicht zurück, also begann sie zu lesen und schlug aus Neugier – immerhin hatten sie wahrscheinlich einen Schützling in Übersee – den Auslandsteil auf. Als sie die große Überschrift sah, stiegen ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Oha!"

„Was ist?"

„Seht euch das an!" Sie breitete die Zeitung aus, so dass ihre Schwestern einen Blick darauf werfen konnten.

**Aufruhr in England**

Massenmörder bricht aus Hochsicherheitsgefängnis aus – Die Behörden ermitteln

Unter der Schlagzeile waren ein ausführlicher Artikel und ein Bild.

Als Phoebe es sah, sagte sie: „Das ist er!"

„Massenmörder..." Paige klopfte Phoebe auf die Schulter. „Oh ja, er ist sogar ganz sicher unschuldig!"

o

oo

ooo

Note 2: Das war Kapitel Numeo uno. Schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet! Ausbaufähig? Ja oder nein?

Und wenn ja, dann hat ja vielleicht auch jemand Interesse daran, mir mit den HP-Einzelheiten etwas zu helfen? Ich habe nur die englischen Bücher und englische Fanfiction von Harry Potter gelesen und ich denke mal, bei einigen Sachen werden die deutschen Begriffe einfach besser passen, als die englischen. Immerhin schreibe ich ja in deutsch...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel?

June22

PS: Keine Angst, ich habe Zwischen den Welten nicht vergessen!


	2. Erste Begegnungen

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Also... bis dato 19 Hits auf das 1.Kapitel aber keine einzige Review. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. ‚seufz'

Entweder es ist gut, dann könnte sich doch wenigstens einer von euch sich die Zeit nehmen mir das zu sagen

Oder aber es ist schlecht. Und dann möchte ich das erst recht wissen.

Ja?

o

Auf zu Runde zwei!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 2

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." (Anais Nin, author (1903 - 1977))

Erste Begegnungen

Letztes Mal:

„_Seht euch das an!" Sie breitete die Zeitung aus, so dass ihre Schwestern einen Blick darauf werfen konnten._

_**Aufruhr in England**_

_Massenmörder bricht aus Hochsicherheitsgefängnis aus – Die Behörden ermitteln_

_Unter der Schlagzeile waren ein ausführlicher Artikel und ein Bild._

_Als Phoebe es sah, sagte sie: „Das ist er!"_

„_Massenmörder..." Paige klopfte Phoebe auf die Schulter. „Oh ja, er ist sogar ganz sicher unschuldig!"_

Leo kam etwa 10 Minuten später wieder. Die Schwestern waren schon etwas ungeduldig. Ach was, streich das ‚etwas'!

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte er, nachdem er darauf bestanden hatte, sich wieder an den Frühstückstisch zu setzen und wenigstens mal an seinem inzwischen kalten Kaffee zu nippen. „Die Vision ist zwar echt aber sie war eigentlich für jemand anderen bestimmt. Eine Seherin drüben in England, die wohl als Lehrerin in Hogwarts arbeitet. Aber mit ihrer Gabe war es schon immer nicht weit her. Sie hatte eine große Prophezeiung, die ihr die Anstellung in der Zauberschule einbrachte aber ansonsten... Aus irgendwelchen Gründen nimmt sie ihre Gabe nicht an und ihre Visionen fallen meistens anderen Leuten zu, die sie dann nicht als solche erkennen."

„Hmmpf." Auch Phoebe hatte Momente gehabt, in denen sie ihre Fähigkeit loswerden wollte, oh ja! Aber letztlich hatte sie sich _dafür_ entschieden. Aus vielen Gründen. „Was macht es jetzt kompliziert?"

„Die Ältesten sind sich uneinig.." – „Das ist ja mal was Neues", warf Piper ein. „Sie sind sich uneinig darin", fuhr Leo ungerührt fort. „... was jetzt deswegen unternommen werden soll. Einige meinen, es wäre deine Aufgabe, den Unschuldigen zu retten. Die anderen denken, man sollte jemand im Ministerium für Magie in England darüber informieren und die Sache ruhen lassen."

„Könnte es denn so einfach sein", fragte Piper, die nicht unbedingt wild darauf war, jetzt nach England zu reisen.

Leo brauchte gar nicht darauf zu antworten. Phoebe schnaubte. „Na klar, lasst uns die Leute informieren, die ihn wahrscheinlich von seiner Seele befreien wollen! Wer braucht die schon?"

Paige hob eine Augenbraue. „Reagierst du nicht ein bisschen emotional auf die ganze Sache?"

„Ich habe es _gefühlt_, Paige! Und einen Augenblick war es so, als würde ich Prue noch einmal verlieren und Cole und all die Unschuldigen, die wir nicht retten konnten! Und ich kam mir so vor, als würde _ich_ den Kuss bekommen! – Ja, ich reagiere emotional!"

Piper räusperte sich, damit Paige nicht darauf antworten musste und gab sowohl ihr als auch Phoebe mit ihrer nächsten Frage die Möglichkeit sich zu beruhigen. „Was ist nun ihr Rat für uns?"

„Sie lassen tatsächlich euch – besser gesagt Phoebe, entscheiden. Immerhin ist sie diejenige, die die Vision bekommen hat."

Daraufhin schauten sie alle erwartungsvoll die Seherin an.

„Also ich weiß nicht, was ihr vorhabt. Ich gehe nach England."

ooo

Matt sah sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss um. Erstaunlich. Es war alles so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Hogsmeade, der Weg nach Hogwarts, der Wald...

In der Welt der Zauberer waren die äußeren Dinge meistens sehr beständig. Die Veränderungen lagen im Detail... Ja. Der Teufel steckte im Detail, nicht wahr? Die Details... Wie zum Beispiel das, dass Matt zu früh dran war! Aber was solls? Er würde das Beste daraus machen!

Er seufzte auf, als er endlich die Hallen der Schule betrat. Zufällig kam Peeves gerade vorbei. „Hey! Wer seid Ihr!"

Matt ging einfach an ihm vorbei, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um und grinste: „Dein schlimmster Albtraum! - Cheerio!"

Erstaunlicherweise war Peeves so perplex, dass er ihm nicht folgte. Matt, der schon Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihm hatte lief einfach zielstrebig weiter.

Schließlich stand er vor dem Büro des Schulleiters. „Hmmm... okay, versuchen wir es: Lemon Drop, Chocolate Frog, Blood Lollipop, Jelly Beans, Mars, Snickers..." Und so weiter und sofort... Matt war gut darin. Doch der Eingang öffnete sich nicht. Als er kurz anhielt, um Luft zu holen, hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln. Er fuhr herum.

„Guten Tag", sagte er höflich.

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit diesem ewigen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Das können Sie, Professor", sagte Matt und streckte eine Hand zur Begrüßung aus. „Mein Name ist Matt Bennett. Kann ich ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit haben?"

„Aber sicher, Mr.Bennett. Folgen Sie mir. – Muggle bubble gum", fügte er an, woraufhin sich der Eingang öffnete und die beiden die Stufen hinaufstiegen.

In seinem Büro setzten sie sich. Matt stellte seine Reisetasche ab.

„Lemon Drop, Mr.Bennett?"

Matt lächelte, lehnte aber ab. „Nein, danke. - Professor, ich bin hier, um Sie um einen Job zu bitten."

Dumledore verschränkte die Finger. „Nun, Mr.Bennett, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir eine Stelle frei haben?"

„Dieses Jahr ist Remus Lupin Ihr neuer Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" Der Professor deutete ein Nicken an. „Dann wird an mindestens drei Tagen im Monat kein normaler Unterricht für seine Klassen stattfinden können. Ich könnte ihn unterstützen. Seine Klassen an diesen Tagen übernehmen."

„Ein interessanter Vorschlag. Können Sie Qualifikationen vorweisen?"

„Praktische vielleicht..."

Dumbledore nickte gedankenvoll.

Matt machte sich keine Sorgen. Er wusste, dass der Professor vorsichtig war. Er würde nie seine Schüler gefährden. Aber er wusste auch, dass er eine unglaubliche Menschenkenntnis hatte... oder er las gerade sine Gedanken und erkannte daran, dass Matt es ehrlich meinte.

_Tun Sie das, Professor?_

Der Zauberer strich seine Roben glatt. Matt hätte schwören können, im Gesicht des anderen ein Lächeln zu sehen. „Verzeihen Sie, Mr.Bennett."

„Schon in Ordnung, Professor. Also, was denken Sie?"

„Sie haben die Stelle, Mr.Bennett."

Die Hexe nickte. „Ich danken Ihnen, Professor. Und nennen Sie mich Matt."

„Gut, Matt. Da wir normalerweise keine Hilfsprofessoren einstellen, möchte ich Sie bitten im Gryffindorturm Quartier zu beziehen."

Matt grinste. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

„Die Hauselfen werden alles vorbereiten. Sie kennen den Hogwartsgrund, Matt?"

„Ich werde mich zurechtfinden, ja."

„Schön, schön. Nun, dann wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn Sie übermorgen nach dem Fest Professor Lupin kennen lernen."

„Hm-hm." Matt hob seine Tasche auf und stand auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, Professor."

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass ich _Ihnen_ noch danken werde."

Matt sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Möglich." Dann räusperte er sich. „Das Passwort?"

„Ach ja... das neue Passwort lautet Hope."

„Hope... ein gutes Passwort", meinte Matt, deutete eine Verbeugung an und verließ das Büro.

Albus Dumbledore blieb zurück. Ein interessanter junger Mann, dieser Matt. Er hatte von Remus' Zustand gewusst und seine geistigen Barrieren extra für ihn geöffnet. Damit er sich ein Bild von diesem Fremden machen konnte. Als er einmal in seinem Geist war, war es für Albus zu leicht gewesen zu erkennen, dass er keine Gefahr für die Schule darstellte und dass er tatsächlich über Erfahrung in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verfügte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn nichts Persönliches sehen lassen.

Es versprach interessant zu werden.

oo

Phoebe konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich allein in einem Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach England saß!

Die Schwestern hatten demokratisch die Entscheidung getroffen, dass Phoebe erstmal allein nach ihrem Schützling schauen sollte. Demokratisch hieß in dem Fall, dass es in Paiges' Kopf einfach nicht hingehen wollte, dass Sirius unschuldig war („Er hat dreizehn Menschen getötet!" – „Woher willst du das wissen?") und Piper hatte mit dem Club alle Hände voll zu tun. Ein normales Leben – yippi!

Nachdem Phoebe eingesehen hatte, dass sie in der Sache erstmal allein drinsteckte – Leo und ihre Schwestern waren ja immer nur einen Hilferuf und einen Orb weit weg. – hatte sie gedacht, dass ihr Wächter des Lichts sie einfach rüberbeamen würde.

Aber nein, Leo hatte sehr logisch argumentiert, dass sie vielleicht länger dort bleiben würde. Niemand wusste, wie lange das dauern würde. Deshalb sollte sie schon legal eingereist sein. Nicht, dass sie am Ende auf einer Polizeiwache festsaß, während ihr Unschuldiger getötet wurde. Also hatte sie den nächsten Flug genommen. Und hier saß sie jetzt. In einem dieser blauen Sitze, ohne Beinfreiheit und mit einer Zeitung auf dem Schoß.

Über Sirius stand da eigentlich nur drin, was auch in ihrer Zeitung zu Hause drin gestanden hatte. Keine großen Neuigkeiten hier. Eine angebliche Sichtung. Eine Augenzeugin, die damals vor 12 Jahren beobachtet hatte, wie in einer Explosion, die Sirius angeblich verursacht hatte, 13 Menschen umkamen... Und ein weiteres Foto, dem anderen nicht unähnlich. 12 Jahre können einiges ausmachen. Vor allem in Azkaban, wie es schien. Es war eine Aufnahme aus der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft – und es war gruselig. Phoebe erinnerte sich aus ihrem Traum an den vergnügten Jugendlichen.

Dieser Mann, der sie jetzt von dem Papier anstarrte wirkte wie eine völlig andere Person.

oo

Harry war es zufrieden. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit seiner Tante Marge hatte er die letzten Tage im Tropfenden Kessel verbracht. Gut, es war insgesamt etwas merkwürdig, dass der Minister für Magie persönlich ihn in Empfang genommen und nicht aus der Schule geworfen hatte. Und ja, er wusste aus der Zeitung und von den Steckbriefen, dass Sirius Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war.

Aber er war nicht bei den Dursleys, die Weasleys und Hermione waren ebenfalls im Tropfenden Kessel und er würde bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ging es besser?

oo

In einer Scheune auf dem Land verputzte Padfoot sein Mittagessen. Wahrscheinlich die einzige Mahlzeit, die er sich heute genehmigen würde. Nachdem er Harry fast zu Tode erschreckt und der Fahrende Ritter ihn abgeholt hatte, hatte Padfoot begonnen, sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Er nutzte nicht die offensichtlichen Wege, hielt sich fern von Städten und ging Menschen aus dem Weg. Trotzdem hatte er die letzte Nacht in dieser Scheune verbracht und sich entschlossen eine Pause einzulegen... widerwillig.

Keine Sekunde länger als notwenig sollte dieser Verräter mehr in Harrys Nähe sein! Es war schlimm genug gewesen zu wissen, dass er in Hogwarts war! Aber das die Weasleys Harrys Familie in der magischen Welt waren... Der Artikel im Daily Prophet hatte natürlich auf die Verbindung zum Boy who lived hinweisen müssen!

Ja, er musste Pettigrew von ihnen – von Harry! – wegholen! Und dann würde er bezahlen!

Nur musste Padfoot es eben auch bis Hogwarts schaffen. Und während es eine Sache war, dass er natürlich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, war es eine ganz andere, dass die Nachwirkungen von Azkaban sich doch stärker bei ihm bemerkbar machten, als er gedacht hatte. Mit seiner Animagus-Form war er in Azkaban gut klar gekommen; sie allein war der Grund, dass er nicht verrückt geworden war. Doch nicht nur Sirius war unterernährt und litt an den Folgen eines jahrelangen Bewegungsmangels... ganz zu Schweigen von den psychischen Belastungen...

Padfoot war genauso schwach und abgemagert. Deshalb hatte er eine Pause einlegen _müssen_. Doch morgen würde er weiter ziehen!

Er würde Pettigrew kriegen!

Und dann wäre Zahltag!

oo

Die letzten Wochen waren aufregend für Remus gewesen. Die Nachricht von Sirius Flucht, die all die alten Erinnerungen noch einmal deutlich hervorbrachte, dann Dumbledores Besuch und sein Versuch ihn zu überzeugen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren... und ein paar Tage später die Entscheidung genau das zu tun.

Zurückzukehren in seine alte Schule, den Ort der Marauders und ihrer besonderen Freundschaft. Und die Rückkehr in die Welt der Magie überhaupt. Remus hatte es die letzten Jahre mehr als ruhig angehen lassen. Er hatte fast wie ein Muggle gelebt.

Und doch: Er würde zurückkehren und tun, was in seiner Macht stand, damit Harry in Sicherheit war.

... Es zerriss ihm das Herz. Dass er gegen Sirius antreten würde. Eigentlich hätten sie in jedem Krieg, den es jemals geben sollte, auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen sollen! Wie hatten sie ihn so wenig kennen können, dass dieser große Verrat, der zum Tod von James und Lily führte und der Mord an Peter für sie völlig überraschend kam?

Wie nur?

oo

Phoebe hatte die Nacht in einem Hotel verbracht. Sie hatte Leo zu sich gerufen und gemeinsam waren sie noch einmal durchgegangen, was er von dieser Welt der Zauberei wusste. Nachdem er so ausführlich über Azkaban und die Dementoren berichtet hatte, hatte Phoebe gedacht, er würde mehr wissen.

Aber dem war nicht so. Und er hatte zwar die Ältsten noch einmal nach mehr Informationen gefragt. Doch nachdem die Entscheidung über die Angelegenheit Phoebe zugefallen war hatten sie nicht vor, ihr noch weitere Hilfestellungen zu geben. Ganz schön... _typisch._

Sie wusste jetzt, dass Hogwarts eine Zauberschule war, so wie es auch die Magic School gab – von der sie auch erst erfahren hatte, als Leo versucht hatte, ihr Hogwarts zu erklären. Warum hatten sie nicht früher von der Magic School gewusst?

Des Weiteren wusste sie, dass es einen Zug zu dieser Schule gab... etwas schwammig war der genau Abfahrtsort. Zwischen Gleis 9 und 10? Bitte? Nun ja, das würde sie schon rausbekommen.

Dann war da noch die unklare politische Lage. Scheinbar hatte es einen Krieg gegeben und ein Junge hatte den bösen Zauberer – Voldemort, besiegt. Trotzdem war die Sache wohl noch nicht so ganz geklärt und Sirius war angeblich einer der Anhänger dieses ‚Dunklen Lords' gewesen. Phoebe hatte daran ihre Zweifel.

Hm...

Und das war es.

Die Charmed One war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leo noch viele kleinere Informationen ausspucken würde, wenn er nur dableiben und sie in diese andere Welt begleiten würde. Aber das war nun mal nicht seine Aufgabe als Wächter des Lichts. Immerhin, auf die Frage, ob sie ihn und Paige mit ihrem Rufen von Hogwarts aus erreichen würde, antwortete er mit einem klaren ja. Das war doch schon mal etwas.

Warum sie nun allerdings gerade in der Schule für Zauberei beginnen sollte... Leo hatte vom Leiter der Magic School den Tipp bekommen. Doch da Gideon ein Ältester war hatte er sich natürlich nicht besonders klar ausgedrückt.

Da sie sonst keinen Anhaltspunkt über Sirius Aufenthaltsort hatte, würde sie versuchen auf diesen Zug zu kommen. Von da an würde sich schon alles regeln – auf die eine oder andere Art.

Jetzt stand sie mit ihrem Koffer in der großen Halle des Bahnhofs und schaute verwirrt auf die Anzeigetafel. Gut, sie hätte es sich denken können, dass der Hogwartsexpress da nicht mit drauf stehen würde. Trotzdem... mit der Angabe: Zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 kam sie auch nicht viel weiter. Oder? Sie seufzte und ging in Richtung von Gleis 9.

Dort angekommen war sie ratlos. Sowohl auf Gleis 9 als auf Gleis 10 stand jeweils ein Zug und jeweils war es ganz sicher nicht der, den sie suchte. Dazu waren eine Menge Leute unterwegs. Sie konnte doch wohl schlecht jemanden fragen? Was, wenn es ein ganz normaler Sterblicher war, den sie erwischte?

Sie schaute auf die Bahnhofsuhr und fluchte. Schon kurz vor 11 Uhr! Verdammt!

Sie wollte sich abwenden, um ein weiteres Mal aufmerksam die Umgebung nach auffälligen Dingen abzusuchen, da stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und stolperte.

Der Angerempelte fing sie auf.

„Uff", machte sie unwillkürlich, sah dann auf und lächelte: „Danke."

Der Mann war in seinen 30ern, von hoher Statur und hatte hellbraunes Haar, das er jetzt mit einer geübten Bewegung aus den Augen schob. Und als er das tat und Phoebe sein Gesicht als Ganzes sah, musste sie schlucken.

Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass die Person, die da vor ihr stand und die sie auf einem Bahnhof unter hunderten von Menschen traf der Remus aus ihrem Traum war?

Er sah ihren verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

Da merkte sie, dass sie auch noch ihre Hände auf seinen Unterarmen liegen hatte, nahm sie schnell weg und errötete. _Warum wirst du rot?_ „Ähm, ja, klar, danke." Dann endlich machte es Klick in ihrem Gehirn. „Sie fahren nach Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie kurz komisch an, als wäre das eine Frage, die ihn misstrauisch machen würde. Doch so schnell, wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. „Ja, das ist richtig, Miss -?-..."

Sie streckte ihre Hand wieder aus und sie begrüßten einander richtig. „Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin gerade etwas verwirrt. Ich bin noch nie mit dem Hogwartsexpress gefahren und dieses Gleis zwischen den Gleisen... Könnten Sie mir zeigen, wie ich zum Zug komme?"

„Remus Lupin, Miss Halliwell. Ich bin der neue Lehrer in Hogwarts für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und natürlich kann ich Ihnen den Weg zeigen."

Remus zeigte ihr also, wie man durch die Barriere kam und Phoebe sah zum ersten Mal den Hogwartsexpress. Sie zeigte sich angemessen beeindruckt und Remus lächelte leicht. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Tatsächlich waren jetzt keine Schüler mehr auf dem Bahnsteig zu sehen, nur die Eltern und jüngere Geschwister standen da, um ihnen bei der Ausfahrt des Zuges zu winken.

Sie hievten ihre Koffer an Bord, wobei Remus sich einmal mehr als perfekter Gentleman erwies. Und dann, gerade als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, ertönte ein lauter Pfiff, der Zug ruckte, als er anfuhr und Phoebe landete beinahe noch einmal in seinen Armen.

Dann gaben sie ihre schweren Koffer ab und machten sich auf die Sache nach einem Abteil.

Leere Abteile gab es jetzt natürlich nicht mehr, aber Remus ging auch an denen vorbei, in denen noch ein paar Plätze frei waren. Schließlich, vor dem letzten Abteil blieb er stehen und bevor er eintrat, warf er einen langen Blick auf einen der Schüler. Hätte Phoebe Remus nicht direkt angesehen wäre es ihr gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Lupin. Suchen Sie noch einen Platz? – Ron, Harry, rutscht mal rüber!"

Ron und Harry reagierten und Remus und Phoebe setzten sich.

Der rothaarige Junge schaute Hermione seltsam an.

Remus deutete nach oben, wo er seine andere Tasche platziert hatte. „Es steht auf meiner Tasche, Mr. -?-..."

„Äh, Weasley, Professor Lupin. Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger. Professor."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schien zu zögern. „Harry Potter, Sir."

Remus nickte einfach und Harry entspannte sich etwas.

„Phoebe Halliwell", stellte sich Phoebe vor.

Hermione legte ihr Buch weg. „Sie werden uns in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, Professor?"

„Ja."

Die junge Hexe wartete noch etwas, als erwartete sie, dass Remus in einen Vortrag über seinen Lehrplan ausbrechen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Etwas enttäuscht ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

Ron und Harry verbargen mit geübter Haltung ihre amüsierten Mienen.

Das wiederum sah Phoebe und konnte sich selbst ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Hermione erinnerte sich, dass ja noch eine andere unbekannte Erwachsene mit ihnen im Abteil saß. „Und werden Sie auch etwas unterrichten, Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich? Oh, nein, bloß nicht. – Ich... bin nur hier, um mir Hogwarts mal anzuschauen", sponn sie sich spontan zusammen. „Für meinen Neffen stellt sich in ein paar Jahren die Frage, welche Schule er besuchen soll."

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass das üblich ist. – Und warum schaut sich dann nicht seine Mutter bei uns um?"

„Genau genommen tut sie das ja. Das heißt, sie wird sich in nächste Zeit die Magic School bei uns anschauen." Sobald sie davon wusste, würde sie es sicher tun... davon ging Phoebe einfach mal aus.

„Magic School?", fragte Ron dazwischen.

„Ron, wir haben es doch letztes Jahr durchgenommen! In Europa gibt es Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts und die Schule für Zauberei in Nordamerika ist die Magic School."

„Ah, richtig. Das ist die Schule über die es die wenigsten Informationen gab und die wir sowieso nicht besuchen können. Wieso mussten wir doch gleich etwas darüber lernen?"

Bei dieser fantastischen Einstellung zur Allgemeinbildung rollte Hermione mit den Augen.

Phoebe registrierte nur, dass die Zauberer anscheinend genauso viel über die Magic School wussten wie die Hexen über Hogwarts.

Hermione wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und gab vor zu lesen. Bevor der Professor und diese Frau hereingekommen waren hatte Harry ihnen von Sirius Black erzählt. Furchtbar! Konnte ihnen nicht wenigstens _ein_ ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts gewährt werden? Nein, diesmal musste es ein irrer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein, der hinter Harry her war und sogar aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war... Verdammt!

Dennoch stellten sich Hermiones logischem Verstand ein paar Fragen. Warum zum Beispiel hatte Black sich dafür entschieden gerade jetzt auszubrechen? Wenn er es die ganze Zeit gekonnt hätte, warum sich dann erst inhaftieren lassen? Warum nicht Harry aus dem Weg schaffen, als er noch jünger und verletzlicher gewesen war?

Und wenn er jetzt erst dazu in der Lage gewesen war auszubrechen, was hatte sich geändert? Nach jahrelanger Gefangenschaft in Azkaban sollte man eigentlich zu weniger in der Lage sein, nicht zu _mehr_. Das führte wiederum zu dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht _mehr_ konnte, sondern dass jemand ihm geholfen hatte zu fliehen! Aber wer würde so etwas tun? Nein, dafür gab es keine Beweise und Hermione würde ihre Freunde durch diesen Gedanken nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufblickte, spielten Ron und Harry eine Partie Schach. Professor Lupin hatte sich in seinen Mantel gekuschelt und schien zu schlafen. Miss Halliwell drückte auf ihrem Handy rum.

„Kein Empfang", fragte Hermione.

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete Phoebe. Sie packte das Handy weg. „War wohl auch zu erwarten gewesen. – Also, wie lange fährt man denn nach Hogwarts?"

o

Einige Zeit später...

Es war inzwischen dunkel draußen. Phoebe und Hermione hatten sich nett unterhalten. Phoebe hatte von San Francisco erzählt und Hermione davon, wie es gewesen war, als Mugglegeborene in die Welt von Hogwarts einzutauchen. Phoebe hatte dabei eine Menge fragen stellen können und hatte das Gefühl, sich jetzt schon viel besser auszukennen.

Irgendwann war dann der Wagen mit den Süßigkeiten vorbeigekommen. Phoebe, der jetzt einfiel, dass sie nur Dollar hatte, wurde von Harry eine kleine Auswahl von Zaubersüßigkeiten spendiert und die nächste halbe Stunde erklärten er und Ron ihr die Besonderheit einer jeden.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich vom Faule-Eier-Geschmack eines Dragees zu erholen, als der Zug anhielt. „Oh... sind wir schon da?"

Hermione schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Nein, es ist noch zu früh. Es könnte..." Das Licht ging aus aus.

_Oh-oh..._ _Das_ war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Sie saßen einen Moment im Dunkeln. – Vielleicht ging das Licht ja doch wieder an? Doch das tat es nicht.

Stattdessen gewöhnten sie sich an die Lichtverhältnisse und Ron, der am Fenster saß sagte: „Da draußen ist etwas!" Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, da wurde es kalt und ein seltsames Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer.

Phoebe erkannte es sofort wieder. _Dementoren._ Als sie dann auch noch draußen auf dem Gang einen Schatten vorbeiziehen sah, sagte sie ruhig. „Rückt mal ein Stück Richtung Fenster." Hermione folgte der Anweisung, doch Harry, der an der Tür saß, war wie versteinert. „Harry!"

Er schaute sie kurz an, doch dann sah er wieder zur Tür des Abteils. Phoebe folgte seinem Blick. Eine Dementor schon mit langen krallenartigen Fingern die Tür auf. Die dunkle Figur schob sich ein Stück in den Raum hinein und während sie alle den Atem anhielten, bei den Gefühlen, die er in ihnen auslöste, sah Phoebe, wie Harry sich versteifte. Sein Kopf bog sich nach hinten, seine Arme wurden starr...

Sie wusste, sie sollte etwas tun, doch Phoebe fühlte sich so kraftlos, allein und unfähig.

Hinter ihr war eine Bewegung, dann wurde an ihr vorbei ein Zauberstab gehoben und sie hörte die gemurmelten Worte: „Expecto Patronum."

Aus dem Stab ergoss sich ein silbriger Schleier, der den Dementoren ablenkte und ihn schließlich verscheuchte.

Sobald er weg war spürte sie wie eine Welle der Erleichterung sie durchflutete.

Jedoch nur so lange, bis Remus sie mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite schob und neben Harry in die Knie ging. Der Junge war bewusstlos.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er wird bald wieder zu sich kommen", sagte er und stand auf. „Geben Sie ihm etwas von dieser Schokolade, wenn er aufwacht." Er reichte ihr welche. Zu Hermione und Ron gewandt sagte er: „Achtet darauf, dass er sie auch wirklich isst! Ich gehe und spreche mit dem Zugführer!" Kaum, dass er aus der Tür war, gingen die Lichter wieder an. Sie alle fühlten, wie die Dementoren sich entfernten.

Phoebe setzte sich rechts neben Harry, Hermione ließ sich links von ihm nieder. Sie und Ron waren beide noch etwas blass um die Nase, kümmerten sich jetzt aber erstmal um Harry. Während sie warteten, dass er wieder aufwachte, meinte die junge Gryyfindor: „Sie wussten, was da kommt, nicht wahr?"

Phoebe nickte.

Ron fragte: „_Was _war das?"

Hermione fuhr sich den Händen über das Gesicht. „Dementoren, Ron. Dementoren."

„Oh..."

Harry begann sich zu rühren. Hermione half ihm sich richtig hinzusetzen und reichte ihm seine Brille. „Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, wie geht's dir?", wollte auch Ron wissen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah sie alle einen Moment desorientiert an, dann blinzelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm, ja... ganz... gut, denke ich. Was war das?"

Der Zug fuhr wieder an. Phoebe erklärte Harry, was vorgefallen war und wie die Dementoren Menschen beeinflussten.

„Und... wart ihr... auch ohnmächtig?"

„Nein, Mann. Aber es war..." Ron schüttelte sich, als ihm die Worte fehlten. Das war ganz sicher kein Gefühl, was er noch einmal erleben wollte!

Phoebe gab Harry ein Stück Schokolade und brach nach kurzem Überlegen auch für die anderen etwas ab. „Esst!"

Die Kinder schoben sich die Süßigkeit automatisch in den Mund.

Während Ron und Hermione bald darauf besser aussahen und auch Phoebe sich fast wieder normal fühlte, schien Harry noch immer nicht ganz da zu sein.

Die Charmed One fragte sich, an was der Dementor ihn wohl erinnert hatte.

ooo

oo

o


	3. Unerwartete Verbindungen oder Wow!

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Runde 3...

Here we go!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 3

One man's "magic" is another man's engineering. "Supernatural" is a null word. (Robert A.Heinlein, "Time Enough for Love")

Unerwartete Verbindungen oder Wow!

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte Matt sich soweit wieder eingelebt. Obwohl es seltsam war die Schule ohne ihre Schüler zu sehen, so waren doch die meisten Professoren schon da. Und die Hausgeister. Und die lebenden Bilder. Und die Hauselfen... Also zu ruhig war es auch ohne die Schülermassen nicht.

Wie Dumbledore versprochen hatte, hatten die Hauselfen sich um einen Schlafplatz für ihn gekümmert. Er bewohnte jetzt einen kleinen Raum im Gryffindorturm, den er durch ein eigenes Portrait verschließen konnte. Wirklich bequem, das. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er nicht etwa aus Platzgründen bei den Gryffindor eingezogen war. Himmel, Hogwarts war ein riesiges Schloss! Es gab mehr als genug Räume, die man als Gästezimmer hätte herrichten können. Doch Matt war deswegen nicht verstimmt.

Er nahm an, dass Dumbledore ihn als zusätzlichen Schutz für Harry Potter da haben wollte, wo er jetzt war. Und das sollte Matt nur Recht sein.

Auf der anderen Seite... er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet in Harrys 4.Jahr wieder hier zu sein, wenn das Triwizard Tournament stattfinden würde.

Doch jetzt war es Harrys 3.Jahr und Matt hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen würde. Er war sich nur ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius Black auftauchen würde und Harry würde am Ende wissen, dass er unschuldig war. Aber ansonsten...

Matt wünschte sich wirklich, Remus und Hermione hätten ihm mehr über dieses Jahr erzählt! Nun würde er die beiden zwar täglich sehen, konnte sie aber nicht fragen, weil sie ihn noch nicht kannten und noch weniger Ahnung hatten, was passieren würde als er.

Warum nur hatten sie in der Zukunft so ein Problem damit gehabt, darüber zu reden? Gut, alles was mit Harry zu tun hatte, waren schwierige Themen gewesen. Doch speziell zu diesem Jahr fast es fast unmöglich gewesen, ihnen etwas zu entlocken.

Matt konnte es natürlich nicht wissen aber das lag daran, dass man in der Zukunft nicht über Peter Pettigrew sprach. Nie. Niemand. Man tat es einfach nicht. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz geworden, nachdem das passiert war:

_Es war Harrys 7.Jahr in Hogwarts. _

_Todesser hatten ihn entführt und nach Riddle Manor gebracht._

_Natürlich war Voldemort noch erpicht darauf seinen Gefangen zu foltern, anstatt einfach ein _Avada Kedavra_ zu sprechen und mit der Sache durch zu sein._

_Nachdem der „Crutio!"-Teil der Folter vorüber war und Voldemort bemerkte, dass Harry nicht etwas ängstlich sondern viel mehr wütend zu sein schien, ließ er –um die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen, wie er sagte – Peter Pettigrew hineinbringen._

_Während Harrys Augen an Wormtail hingen, drückten kalte Finger ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. _

„_Ah,ah,ah!", machte Voldemort, als Harry sofort versuchte, ihn auf ihn zu richten. Es klappte jedoch nicht. Seine Hand bewegte sich in Richtung Voldemort, sein Zauberstab bog sich in eine andere Richtung. Riddle zog ihn zu sich heran. „Ich habe deinen Zauberstab etwas präpariert. Er kann nur auf eine Person in diesem Raum gerichtet werden. Auf ihn!"_

_Pettigrew quiekte, als Voldemort an Harry vorbei auf ihn zeigte. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Deatheater zu lösen und als das nicht funktionierte wollte er seine Animagusform annehmen. Doch ein paar gemurmelte Worte von Lord Voldemort hielten ihn an seinen Platz. „Weißt du Harry, es ist Tradition, einem sterbenden Mann einen Wunsch zu gewähren. Ich gewähre dir dies: Rache."_

_Bei dem letzten Wort sah Harry von seinem Zauberstab auf und Pettigrew genau in die Augen. Voldemort dachte schon, er würde es tun, doch dann straffte Harry seine schmerzenden Schultern und sagte bestimmt: „Nein!"_

_Hätte der Dunkle Lord noch Augenbrauen gehabt, er hätte sie in diesem Augenblick hochgezogen. „Nein? – Nun, dann brauchst du wohl noch etwas Motivation. – Crutio!"_

_Einmal mehr fand Harry sich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden liegend wieder. Erst krümmte er sich nur und wimmerte, doch als er der Schmerz andauerte, war es ihm unmöglich, noch länger ruhig zu bleiben. _

_Er schrie._

_Erst einmal befriedigt senkte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. „Nun?"_

_Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Riddle zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte ein weiteres Mal das Wort, dass unerträgliche Schmerzen bei seinem Opfer auslöste._

_Das wiederholte sich einige Male, bis Harrys Ich sich schützend zurückgezogen hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Verbindung würde für immer abbrechen. Dann würde Harry nicht mehr mehr sein, als Alice und Frank Longbottom es die letzten 16 Jahre gewesen waren._

_Jetzt schon war er in den Pausen zwischen den Crutios nicht mehr er selbst. Anstatt Gedanken rasten nur noch Gefühle durch ihn hindurch._

_Voldemort war von Aufforderungen zu Befehlen übergangen. Er wurde langsam wütend und des ganzen überdrüssig. Konnte der Junge Pettigrew nicht einfach töten? Was war schon dabei?_

_Er sagte: „Töte ihn! Jetzt töte ihn schon endlich!"_

_Und zu seiner Überraschung richtete Harry dieses Mal tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab auf Peter. Er schwitzte, er keuchte, er zitterte, doch seine Hand war erstaunlich ruhig._

„_Ja! Ja, tu es!", kam es von dem begeisterten Voldemort._

_Harry hörte die Worte nur undeutlich. Während der letzten Crutios hatte Harry vergessen, wieso er Pettigrew _nicht_ umbringen wollte und hatte tief in sich den Wunsch entdeckt, genau das zu tun. Es hatte ihn nicht erschreckt. Mit dem Rückzug seines eigentlichen Bewusstseins aus der Folter war ihm jede Relation von richtig und falsch abhanden gekommen. Er sah jetzt nur Pettigre und den Grund, warum er ihn tot sehen wollte._

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Sirius_

_Und deshalb ging es auch ganz leicht._

_Zauberstab_

_Hand_

_zwei kleine Worte_

_und ein grünes Licht_

_Als Pettigrew zu Boden sackte lachte Riddle hinter Harry. _

_Harry fühlte gar nichts._

„_Schafft ihn weg. Bevor ich ihn töte, soll er noch erkennen, was er getan hat!"_

_Der Junge spürte noch, wie er durch Magie den Boden verließ, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein._

_Der Orden rettete ihn einen Tag später. Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte er in St.Mungos._

Doch wie gesagt, Matt wusste von dem Vorfall nichts. Über Peter Pettigrew sprach man nicht. Ergo auch nicht viel über Sirius. Doch genau diese Informationen würde Matt jetzt gut gebrauchen können.

Es musste schließlich einen Grund geben, warum der Zauberspruch ihn in _dieses_ Jahr gebracht hatte und nicht in das nächste, so wie Matt es geplant hatte.

Leicht frustrierend, die ganze Angelegenheit.

o

„Wow!"

Remus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Das Wort ‚Wow!' war in der letzten halben Stunde einfach zu oft benutzt worden... Gut, Hogwarts war mehr als nur beeindruckend. Und es zum ersten Mal zu sehen... Remus wusste noch, wie das für ihn gewesen war. Phoebe jedenfalls hatte kein Problem damit ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war irgendwie süß!

Sie hatten Harry und seine Gruppe am Haupteingang verlassen um sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore zu machen. Hagrid hatte ihm am Zug gesagt, dass er ihn noch vor dem Fest sehen wollte und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Headmaster auch Miss Halliwell so früh wie möglich kennen lernen sollte. Es war einfach seltsam mit ihr. Hermione hatte es ganz richtig gesagt: Es war nicht üblich, die Schule zu besichtigen. Und wenn, dann nahm man vorher mit Albus Kontakt auf und kam nicht einfach. Remus war versucht, das auf die amerikanische Art zu schieben. Doch in diesen Zeiten? Sie kam ihm wirklich nicht böse und gefährlich vor. Aber sie hatte ihnen ganz sicher nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hatte Geheimnisse.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. _Halloho! Werwolf?_

Richtig, wer war er, andere Leute wegen ihrer Geheimnisse zu verurteilen?

Als sie fast da waren, rief jemand: „Remus!"

Remus drehte sich um und sah Albus und einen jungen Mann auf sie zukommen. „Professor!"

Sie schüttelten einander die Hände. „Professor, darf ich Ihnen vorstellen – Miss Phoebe Halliwell. Miss Halliwell – Albus Dumbledore."

Der Professor schaute Phoebe interessiert an. Sie lächelte. „Sehr erfreut." Während sie so lächelte, fragte sie sich aber, warum sie sich so geschockt fühlte. Dann ging ihr auf, dass das nicht _ihre_ Emotion war und ihr Blick glitt zu dem jungen Mann an der Seite des Schulleiters. Er war vielleicht knapp 20, hatte kurzes blondes Haar und braune... oder blaue? ... Augen. War schwer zu sagen. Am interessantesten war aber die Tatsache, dass er Muggle-Kleidung trug. So wie Phoebe. Und er war die Quelle dieser starken Emotion. Doch sofort als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte, verblasste das Gefühl. Scheinbar konnte er sich abschirmen.

Der Schulleiter und Remus beobachteten den Austausch, sagten jedoch nichts. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Das ist Matt Bennett. – Remus, ihr beide müsste euch später unterhalten... und ich nehme an, dass wir beide, Miss Halliwell, auch ein paar Worte wechseln werden. Doch jetzt haben wir nicht viel Zeit. Was ist auf dem Zug passiert?"

Remus gab eine kurze Zusammenfassung und sie alle konnten sehen, wie sich das gütige Gesicht des Schulleiters verfinsterte. Als er fertig war, murmelte er etwas und bedeutete ihnen dann, ihm zu folgen.

o

Als Phoebe Remus, Bennett und Dumbledore zwei Stunden später in sein Büro folgte war sie völlig von der Rolle. Sie hatte Hogwarts zwar in ihrer Vision gesehen und sie hatte gehört, was Leo ihr über diese Welt der Zauberer erzählt hatte. Aber sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, was hier abging! Geister, die wie selbstverständlich umherschwebten, lebende Portraits, eine intelligente wenn auch ziemlich alt aussehende Kopfbedeckung, die über die Zukunft von Kindern entschied! Und sie benutzten ihre Magie so frei! Persönlicher Vorteil? Noch nie davon gehört!

„Miss Halliwell?"

„Hm? – Was war die Frage?" Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst. Nicht gut!

„Wir sind da", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

„Oh... ja, klar." Sie setzte sich und schaute sich um. Wie sie erwartet hatte. Mehr sich bewegende Bilder an den Wänden, eine Menge Bücher und – sie blinzelte – war das ein Phönix?

Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und schaute die vor ihm sitzenden an. „Remus, Mr. Bennett kam vor ein paar Tagen zu mir wegen einer Anstellung hier bei uns."

Einen Moment lang befürchtete Remus, Dumbledore hätte es sich anders überlegt und wollte statt dem Werwolf diesem Jungen die Stelle geben. Aber hatte er nicht gerade der ganzen Schule verkündet, dass Remus der neue Professor war?

„Während wir ja nun wirklich keine weiteren Lehrer brauchen, so hatte er doch Recht darin, mich zu erinnern, dass wir ein paar Tage jeden Monat keinen normalen Unterricht für einige Klassen gewährleisten können."

Remus wurde blass. Er sprach davon jetzt? Nachdem er selbst Remus angeworben hatte? Und vor zwei völlig Fremden?

Miss Halliwell sah neugierig aus. Dumbledore nickte, als könnte er Remus' Gedanken erraten. Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, meinte Matt: „Ich bin nur hier, um zu helfen, Professor Lupin. Ich kann Ihre Stunden an den Tagen übernehmen, an denen Sie sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlen."

„Und warum sollten Sie das tun wollen", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Matt scheinbar fröhlich zurück. Dann verschwand das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und ernst schaute er nacheinander Dumbledore und Phoebe an, um am Ende seinen Blick auf Remus zu richten. „Ich werde nicht lügen. Aber ich kann auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. – Nicht die ganze wenigstens. Was ich gesagt habe, stimmt. Ich will helfen. Und momentan ist das hier der beste Platz dazu. Ich weiß, dass Sie misstrauisch sind. Aber weder arbeite ich für Voldemort, noch will ich _irgendjemandem_ in dieser Schule schaden."

Der neue Professor schaute Mr.Bennett lange an. Und dann Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter nickte wieder.

Dumbledore traute ihm also.

Dann würde Remus es auch tun. „In Ordnung, Mr.Bennett."

Bei diesen Worten sah der junge Mann erleichtert aus und lächelte. „Schön. Und nennen Sie mich Matt." Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Remus ergriff sie. „Hallo Matt." Der Händedruck war kräftig und warm und er hatte das Gefühl, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Matt sah wieder zum Schulleiter. „Übrigens, wollten Sie den Wolfsbannzaubertrank von Snape brauen lassen?"

Der Werwolf sah die beiden mit großen Augen an. Dann drehte sich sein Kopf langsam zu Miss Halliwell um. Die Frau saß stocksteif da, ihre Augenbrauen so weit gehoben, dass es fast schon unnatürlich aussah. „Wolfsbann... das... klingt nach..."

„Ja, Miss Halliwell. Remus ist in der Tat ein Werwolf." Dumbledore sagte es ganz ruhig und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Remus wandte sich mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck an Matt. „Wie kommen Sie dazu, einfach so damit herauszuplatzen?"

Seine neue Hilfskraft zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hätte es sowieso bald rausbekommen. Außerdem wird es ihr nichts ausmachen, sobald sie sich von dem Schock erholt hat."

Er sprang auf. „Wie können Sie das wissen? – Verdammt! Ich kann nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten, wenn Sie jedem gegenüber-"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Remus."

Dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, fiel ihm nicht auf. Aber der beruhigende Tonfall. Er ließ von Matt ab. „Ja?"

„Natürlich. Ich hab nur... in unserer Welt gibt es etwas, was Werwölfen sehr ähnlich ist. Wendigos. Meine Familie hatte da eine recht unschöne Erfahrung aber... du... Sie... sind nicht dieser Wendigo und Sie waren bisher nur freundlich zu mir, also..." Wie Matt zuvor zuckte sie mit den Schultern, dann lächelte sie.

„Hm... ahja", war alles, was er darauf sagen konnte. Er setzte sich wieder.

Es herrschte kurz Schweigen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Vielleicht geht ihr beide und unterhaltet euch über den Unterricht? Ich würde gerne mit Miss Halliwell sprechen."

Remus erkannte einen Befehl, wenn er einen hörte. „Natürlich, Sir." Er und Matt standen auf und verließen den Raum.

Phoebe sah ihnen nach. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie Dumbledores forschenden Blick auf sich. „Also, Miss Halliwell, wie komme ich zu der Ehre eine der Mächtigen Drei auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu können?"

Das kam überraschend. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin?"

„Nun, unsere beiden Welten haben nicht häufig Kontakt. Doch ich mag es etwas über Ihre Welt auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht, dass Sie hier sind."

„Sie wissen Bescheid über unsere Kräfte?", fragte Phoebe und entschied, ihm einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ja, Miss Halliwell."

„Ich hatte eine Vision", erklärte sie. „Ich sah einen Unschuldigen sterben und kam hierher."

„Wer war der Unschuldige?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte sie und lächelte entschuldigend. „Aber es ist wichtig, dass ich hier bleibe. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es passieren wird. Doch ich möchte es auf jeden Fall verhindern."

Dumbledore trommelte einen Moment mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich kann Ihnen erlauben hierzubleiben. Aber ich brauche wirklich noch mehr Informationen."

„Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Besser nicht den Mann verärgern, der ihr hier alles vermasseln könnte.

„Was ist es, was Ihren Unschuldigen töten wird?"

Konnte sie es ihm sagen? Er sollte wissen, was für Kreaturen seine Schule bewachten! „Dementoren", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme ließ deutlich erkennen, was sie von ihnen hielt.

Er kommentierte ihre Antwort nicht. „Ist es ein Schüler?"

Sie dachte an die Szene am See, die sie gesehen hatte. „Hmm... einer Ihrer Schüler wird ihnen gefährlich nahe kommen. Doch am Ende ist es jemand anderer."

„Ein Besucher", sagte er auf einen Verdacht hin und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie nickte nach einem Moment.

„Und er ist unschuldig..." Verwunderung klang in seinen Worten mit. Unverständnis.

Sie wusste plötzlich, dass er wusste, von wem sie sprach. Sie wusste, dass diesem Mann nicht viel verborgen blieb. Als sie erneut nickte, brach er den Blickkontakt ab. „Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Bei Merlin! Was haben wir getan?"

Sie beugte sich vor und legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine. „Was auch immer in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist... Ich bin hier, damit seine Zukunft besser aussieht. Damit er eine hat. Werden Sie mir dabei helfen?"

„Ja... Ja, das werde ich."

o

Es war spät, als Matt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. Doch ein paar Schüler waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und Überraschung, wer war das wohl?

„Ist es nicht schon etwas spät für euch?", fragte er, als er reinkam.

Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen ihn verwundert an. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Ron. Genaugenommen hatten sie gerade über ihn gesprochen, bevor er gekommen war. Über ihn und Miss Halliwell. Professor Dumbledore hatte die beiden beim Fest nicht vorgestellt.

„Matt Bennett", sagte der Fremde. „Also?"

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte Ron weiter und ignorierte auch die 2.Frage.

Matt grinste. „Sind wir aber neugierig. Da fühle ich mich ja wie zu Hause."

Die anderen konnten die Anspielung auf seine Familie natürlich nicht verstehen. Als Ron also erneut den Mund öffnete, hob er abwehrend eine Hand und setzte sich auf die Armlehne eines Sessels. „Ich wohne hier", sagte er. „Dumbledore fand es wohl meinem Alter angemessen, mich zu den Schülern zu stecken." Klar, er wusste, dass dem nicht so war... oder? Vielleicht hatte es neben dem Schutz für Harry auch noch einen anderen Grund gegeben...? Hm.

„Und was tun Sie auf Hogwarts, Mr.Bennett?"

„Ich unterrichte", beantwortete er Hermiones Frage. „Professor Lupin wird ab und zu mal nicht da sein. Irgendjemand muss ja für ihn einspringen."

„Ahja..."

Stille senkte sich über sie. Es war wohl eine Sache mit einem Typen, den sie nicht kannten zu reden. Doch das genauso locker fortzusetzen mit einem Lehrer, den sie nicht kannten, der warum auch immer bei ihnen wohnte und der es vielleicht genauso wie Snape liebte, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen? Not very likely. Lieber erstmal vorsichtig sein.

Matt erkannte ihr Unbehagen und stand auf. „Okay, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr bald zu Bett geht. – Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe hoch. Er nannte seinem Portrait sein Passwort und trat ein.

Endlich allein ließ er sich auf sein Bett plumpsen. Es war eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen heute. Remus hatte ihn akzeptiert. Er würde für ihn die Wolfsbane Potion machen... sie hatten sich noch etwas unterhalten und dann entschieden, dass er zu Remus' ersten Stunden kommen würde, damit die Schüler ihn kennen lernten und er selbst sah, wie der Professor unterrichtete.

Soweit so gut.

Aber was hatte verflixt noch mal Phoebe hier zu suchen? Es musste um einen Unschuldigen gehen. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Das Problem war nur, dass es jetzt gut sein konnte, dass er alles vermasselte. Wenn Phoebe in der Nähe war... Er hatte gerade so noch seine Gefühle für sich behalten können, als er sie traf. Konnte er ihr aus dem Weg gehen? Da sie mit Remus gekommen war und er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Wenn Remus der erste gewesen war, den sie hier kennen gelernt hatte, würden sie sich sicher noch öfter über den Weg laufen. Das würde seltsam werden, so viel war klar.

o

Phoebe war dem Hauselfen zu ihrem Zimmer gefolgt und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie den Weg niemals wieder finden würde. Glücklicherweise bot der Elf an, sie morgen zum Frühstück abzuholen. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm, worauf seine Ohren einen Moment lustig flatterten. Dann ließ er sie allein.

Sie schaute das Portrait an, das ihr Zimmer bewachte. Hm, fehlte da nicht was? Auf dem Bild war ein Raum im Stil der 20er Jahre des 20.Jahrhunderts abgebildet, in der Mitte ein Tisch mit einem Teeservice und einem gemütlich aussehenden Sessel davor. Vom Bewohner des Portraits keine Spur.

„Hallo?", sagte sie versuchsweise.

„Moment noch, Phoebe!"

Beim Klang dieser Stimme stellten sich die Haare in ihrem Nacken auf. „Nein!"

„Doch, doch..." Er trat ins Bild und lächelte.

Phoebe trat zurück und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Verdammt! Was zur Hölle machst du hier? Wie oft müssen wir dich noch vernichten?"

„Oh, keine Angst, ihr habt mich vernichtet. Ich bin nur die Erinnerung an Cole, ein Stück von ihm in dieses Bild gebannt."

„Erklärs mir", sagte sie in einem ziemlich unfreundlichen Tonfall.

Ihr Ex-Mann ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und schaute sie weiterhin freundlich an. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Vor etwa dreizehn Jahren bat mich die Quelle einen Freundschaftsdienst für einen Dunklen Zauberer zu erfüllen. Währenddessen traf ich auf Albus und nachdem besagter Zauberer ‚tot' war und der Dienst, den er von der Quelle erbeten hatte nicht länger notwendig war, überredete er mich, mich hier verewigen zu lassen."

„Was war das für ein ‚Freundschaftsdienst'", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Und wieso solltest du dich von Albus zu irgendetwas überreden lassen? Der Mann ist eindeutig etwas zu _gut_, um auch nur Kontakt zu Balthasar gehabt zu haben."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Was denkst du wohl, was Voldemort von der Quelle wollte?"

Im Verstehen formte sich Phoebes Mund zu einem ‚O'.

„Genau. Nun ja... es war nicht ganz so einfach, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte und so endete die ganze Sache in einem Teestündtchen in Dumbledores Büro. – Letztlich..." An dieser Stelle wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernster. „...war er es, der es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat, dass ich Jahre später wieder meine menschliche Seite entdeckte."

„Hm... und jetzt hielt er es für passend, dich zu meinem... Gott, das ist doch lächerlich!" Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Keine Angst, Phoebe. Jetzt kann ich wirklich nichts mehr machen. Ehrenwort."

„Hm. Wie... tröstlich... Sag mir, wie das mit dem Passwort funktioniert, ja?" Sie war eindeutig zu müde für diese ganze Sache!

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie die anderen Bilder das handhaben. Welches willst du denn?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Triquetra", sagte sie schließlich.

„Okay. Dann ist das dein Passwort. Gute Nacht." Das Bild schwang auf und erlaubte Phoebe einzutreten.

ooo

oo

o


	4. Grimmige erste Stunde

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Reviews… jap, jetzt bekomme ich welche auf diese Geschichte! Muss ich wirklich noch sagen, was mir das bedeutet? Wie kann man am besten seine Begeisterung ausdrücken? ‚g'

So, zum Thema: Matt – Ich denke mal, da seid ihr alle auf dem richtigen Dampfer und ich mache es auch bald ganz offensichtlich. Es ist ansonsten einfach zu schwierig über ihn zu schreiben. Sonst kann ich nur sagen, was er macht aber nicht, was er sich dabei denkt und das wäre doch blöd. – Wollen wir ihn von jetzt ab also in den Reviews und Author's Notes bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen?

Namenlos: Zu dir muss ich jetzt mal ganz speziell was sagen! Keine, aber auch keine Review, die ich von egal wem auch immer bekomme, kann _langweilig_ sein! Und deine schon gar nicht! Du hast mir damit immerhin gesagt, dass du nicht nur diese, sondern auch meine anderen Geschichten gelesen hast/liest und dass du sie alle toll findest! Und du hast _mir_ deine _allererste_ Review geschenkt! Hallo? Das ist ein großer Schritt – war es zumindest für mich damals :-) Also, ich fände es schön, wenn du deine Stummheit ablegen würdest und ich öfter Reviews von dir bekommen würde, die so motivierend sind! Oder die mir auch sagen, was ich falsch mache… Hast du vor, dich zu registrieren? Ich nehme mal an, du bist es noch nicht, weil du ja –noch- Namenlos bist?

Alles klar?

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 4

One man's theology is another man's belly laugh.

(Robert Heinlein, "Time Enough for Love")

Grimm-ige erste Stunde

Als der Hauself sie am nächsten Morgen abholte, war sie mehr als nur ein wenig müde. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie recht spät im Bett gewesen war, war wohl der gestrige Tag auch sehr aufregend gewesen.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat, schlief Cole noch und sie machte sich den Spaß ein lautes „Guten Morgen!" in seine Richtung zu werfen. Er sprang auf, sah ihr grinsendes Gesicht, merkte, wie müde er noch war, grummelte etwas und schlief weiter.

„Okay, auf geht's", sagte sie freundlich zu dem kleinen Elf.

Dieses Mal bemühte sie sich, sich den Weg etwas besser einzuprägen. Sie nutzte dazu bestimmte Bilder an Weggabelungen oder Fenster, die den Blick auf die Umgebung von Hogwarts freigaben. Nur bei den Treppen hatte sie Probleme, nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Piper hätte da keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, so viel war klar.

In der großen Halle angekommen bedankte sie sich bei ihrem Führer. Sie schaute sich um. Im Tageslicht war das ganze etwas weniger einschüchternd. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie sitzen sollte. Am vernünftigsten wäre es, sich vorne am Lehrertisch neben Remus zu setzen und ein wenig höfliche Konversation zu machen.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg quer durch die Halle – da bemerkte sie bei... den Slytherins?... eine Gruppe Schüler um einen blonden Jungen, die es offenbar höchst erheiternd fanden, Harrys Ohnmacht vom gestrigen Tag in allen Einzelheiten, die sie nicht gesehen hatten, nachzustellen. Automatisch suchte Phoebes Blick den Tisch der Gryffindors und tatsächlich sah sie, wie die Schüler um Harry herum zu den Slytherins schauten. Harry selbst tat es zwar nicht, aber seine angespannten Schultern verrieten seine Nicht-Gleichgültigkeit.

Remus schien sie von vorne beobachtet zu haben, denn als sie jetzt noch einmal in seine Richtung sah, nickte er und zeigte unauffällig auf den Gryffindortisch. Er schien wohl ihrer Meinung zu sein. Gut. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, dann trat sie an die Schüler heran und fragte: „Guten Morgen! Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Hermione, dankbar für die Ablenkung von den idiotischen Slytherins meinte: „Natürlich! Guten Morgen Miss Halliwell!"

Drei rothaarige Kinder, die wohl mit Ron verwandt waren machte ihr Platz. Sie stellten sich nacheinander vor und Phoebe sah, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Fred, George und Ginny...

o

Nachdem Phoebe sich gesetzt hatte, wandte Remus sich an Dumbledore. „Wie lange wird Miss Halliwell bei uns bleiben, Sir?"

„Eine Weile", antwortete der Schulleiter unbestimmt und schmierte sich ein Brötchen mit bitterer Orangenmarmelade. „Sie wird ein paar Stunden besuchen und sich einen Überblick über Hogwarts verschaffen... Sie wird bleiben solange sie eben bleibt. – Ich würde mich tatsächlich sehr freuen, würde ihr Neffe eines Tages diese Schule besuchen."

Matt nickte neben Dumbledore, als könne er mit dieser Bemerkung etwas anfangen.

„Und was für Stunden werden das sein? Haben Sie einen der Schüler gebeten, Sie herumzuführen?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Oh, nein. Ich überlasse es Miss Halliwell, das zu entscheiden und wie es scheint, hat sie auch schon Schüler gefunden, die ihr sicher gerne bei allen Fragen über Hogwarts weiterhelfen. Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid, dass sie vorbeikommen kann. Es ist also alles in Ordnung, Remus."

o

Nach dem Frühstück begleitete Phoebe das Goldene Trio zu ihrer ersten Stunde: Divination. Sie war sehr gespannt. Sybill Trelawney war die Frau, der sie die Vision über Sirius verdankte. Was würde sie für eine Frau sein? Und dann war das Hellsehen ja auch gerade Phoebes Metier. Wie sah wohl Unterricht in diesem Fach aus?

Sie kletterte hinter Harry die Leiter zum Turm hoch und sah sich dann erstaunt in dem _Klassenraum_ um – falls man das so nennen konnte. Es war eher eine Mischung aus ‚someone's attic and an oldfashioned teashop'. Sie ließ sich mit Harry, Ron und Hermione an einem der kleinen Tische nieder und konnte sich ein Lächeln beim Anblick der Kristallkugel darauf nicht verkneifen.

Als Professor Trelawney schließlich hereinkam und sie begrüßte erklärte das alles in diesem Raum. Ehrlich, die Frau war eine Katastrophe! Phoebe konnte nur ihren Kopf in ihre Hände stützen und ein „Oh Gott!" murmeln. Hermione, Ron und Harry sahen so aus, als wollten sie ihr zustimmen.

Immerhin beinhaltete die Stunde auch eine Tasse Tee, insofern fühlte sich Phoebe schon fast entschädigt. Sie tauschte ihre Tasse mit Hermione.

Hmhmhm…. Sie drehte sie und schaute aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln auf die Teeblätter. Aber nein, heute gab es in Hermiones Tasse wirklich nicht mehr zu entdecken als Teereste. Keine Zeichen, keine Omen. „Tut mir leid, Hermione. Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Wie ist es bei mir?"

Hermiones angestrengter Blick wanderte wiederholt von einer Seite in ihrem Lehrbuch zurück zum Tassenboden. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte sie dann langsam. „Kann das sein?" Sie drehte das Buch zu Phoebe um und tippte auf einen Text neben einem der Bilder. Phoebe überflog ihn. „Hm. Zeig mal her!"

Sie nahm die Tasse zurück und verglich die Teeblätter am Tassenboden mit dem Bild im Buch. „Ja. Das stimmt dann wohl."

Hermione starrte sie an. Phoebe lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Teeblätter sagten für sie einen entscheidenden Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse voraus. So entscheidend, dass das Schicksal der Welt davon abhängen würde.

Nicht dass Phoebe das nicht beunruhigen würde. Aber es war auch nicht weiter überraschend für die Charmed One.

Hermione sah so aus, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, doch Professor Trelawney trat an ihren Tisch und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen auf Ron und Harry.

Als dann das allgemeine Raunen „Der Grimm!" durch die Reihen ging standen Phoebe und Hermione auf um der Professorin über de Schulter zu schauen.

„Hm." Hermione war ihre Skepsis deutlich anzusehen, als sie Harrys Teeblätter betrachtete.

Phoebe sah eher nachdenklich aus. Doch schließlich sah sie Harry an und lächelte. „Glückwunsch Harry! Sieht so aus, als würdest du bald ein Haustier bekommen!"

Ihre Worte gepaart mit dem fröhlichen Tonfall brachten ihr einige entgeisterte Blicke ein. Hermione kicherte.

Professor Trelawney drehte sich zu ihr um, blinzelte sie durch ihre dicken Brillengläser an, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. Dann tätschelt sie ihr mit ihrer freien Hand die Schulter. „Miss Halliwell, meine Gute. Überlasen Sie doch diese anspruchsvolle Kunst den Hexen, die die Gabe besitzen. Ich befürchte, es ist etwas zu spät für Sie, es noch zu lernen… Außerdem verrät mir mein inneres Auge, dass Sie wohl nicht mehr Talent für dieses ehrwürdige Fach haben als Miss Granger hier, tut mir leid. Ihre Aura…. Nein, Ihre Aura ist schlicht nicht die einer Seherin."

Jetzt war Phoebe diejenige, die entgeisterte Blicke austeilte. Der Frau, die mit Hilfe unzähliger Visionen unzählige Unschuldige gerettet hatte, _das_ zu sagen war…. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Bevor sie jedoch in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte Hermione sich schon zackig abgewandt, ihre Sachen geschnappt und war aus dem Raum gestürmt.

Also drehte sie sich wieder zu Professor Trelawney um und nahm mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Hand der Professorin von ihrer Schulter. Sie zwang ein höfliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Tja… ich werde dann wohl Miss Grangers Beispiel folgen und wünsche noch eine schöne Unterrichtsstunde. Bye Harry, Ron!"

Die Jungs nickten ihr etwas perplex zu, dann folgte Phoebe Hermione.

o

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Phoebe in der Bibliothek. Madam Pince zeigte ihr, wo alles zu finden war und ließ sie dann mehr oder weniger allein.

Ja, die Unterstützung des Schulleiters zu haben war eindeutig von Vorteil.

Nachdem sie eine gute Stunde ziellos in diversen Büchern geschmökert hatte – Die Bibliothek schien eine unerschöpfliche Fundgrube an Informationen zu sein! – zwang sie sich damit aufzuhören und mit dem zu beginnen, weswegen sie hergekommen war.

Sie nahm sich zuerst die Jahrbücher vor und fand bald James, Remus, Peter, Lily und Sirius. Das bestätigte, was sie in ihrem Traum über sie erfahren hatte. Ihr verschiedenen Schulaktivitäten – oder das Fehlen solcher, und die komischen Kommentare von Schülern wie auch Lehrern unter ihren Steckbriefen sprachen für sich.

Ihr nächster Anhaltspunkt war der Daily Prophet. Sie sah alte Aufgaben durch und lernte von Voldemorts Aufstieg und dem Terror, den er in England verbreitet hatte. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte sie den Wochen vor und nach dem Tod der Potters.

Bei der Beschreibung der schrecklichen Nacht in Godric's Hollow hatte Phoebe plötzlich eine Vorstellung davon, was der Dementor Harry noch einmal hatte erleben lassen.

Erschreckend war, wie klar Sirius' Fall nach dieser Lektüre war. Er war Secret Keeper gewesen. Punkt. Kein andere hatte vom Aufenthalt der Potters gewusst. Aber mit der Gewissheit von Sirius' Unschuld musste sie sich fragen, ob das wirklich so gewesen war. Unwillkürlich kamen ihr als Verdächtige Remus und Peter in den Sinn. Was wenn James und Lily in letzter Sekunde den Secret Keeper getauscht hatten? Und da Peter tot war, blieb als einziger der Freunde Remus übrig.

Doch Phoebe weigerte sich, Remus wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen. Sie hatte so wenig Zeit bisher mit ihm verbracht. Aber es schien unmöglich, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage sein könnte. Und wenn Dumbledore nur den geringsten Zweifel an Remus' Motiven haben würde, würde er ihn nicht an seiner Schule unterrichten lassen. Hm…

Also war dieser Gedankenpfad eine Sackgasse.

o

Da beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle nur Flitwick, Snape und McGonagall anwesend waren, setzte sie sich wieder zu den Gryffindors.

„Ihr müsst mir sagen, wenn euch das auf die Nerven geht, okay?"

Hermione lächelte. „Aber nicht doch, Miss Halliwell!"

„Nennt mich Phoebe! – Also, was haben Hermione und ich noch verpasst in Divination?"

„Nichts", meinte Ron verstimmt. Harry nickte dazu. Professor Trelawney hatte nur noch einmal mehr als notwendig betont, wie sehr es sie schmerzen würde, dass Harry dem Tod geweiht war… danach hatte sie sie gehen lassen.

_Smalltalk Phoebe, Smalltalk!_ Harry an gerade den Unterricht zu erinnern, in dem ihm ein Lehrer seinen Tod voraussagte gehörte nicht dazu! „Hm. Und waren die anderen Stunden besser?"

„Wie man es nimmt."

„Hm?" Sie sah Harry fragend an.

Ron erklärte es: „Malfoy dieser Idiot hat Hagrids erste Stunde versaut! Hagrid hat uns Seidenschnabel – seinen Hippogreif – gezeigt und Malfoy hat es geschafft, dass er auf ihn losgeht!"

„Oh… ein Hippogreif? – Aber… wie kann dieser Malfoy denn daran Schuld sein?"

„Hagrid hatte uns genau gesagt, wie wir uns ihm zu nähern haben", sagte Hermione. „Hippogreifs sind sehr stolze Tiere. Man muss vorsichtig sein. Harry hat es auf Hagrids Anweisungen hin geschafft sich ihm zu nähern. Himmel noch mal! Er ist sogar auf ihm geritten… aber Malfoy", der Name kam wie ein Schimpfwort aus ihrem Mund. „…hat Seidenschnabel beleidigt und ist auf ihn zugestürmt. Natürlich hat der Hipogreif da reagiert!"

„Hm… Es geht Malfoy doch aber gut, oder?"

„Wie bitte?" – „Hat sie gerade wirklich gefragt, ob es _Malfoy_ gut geht?" – „Uh-uh." Die drei standen auf.

„Jetzt wartet doch mal!"

Die Jungs gingen einfach, doch Hermione wandte sich noch einmal um und lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid. Aber Malfoy ist einfach ein Thema, bei dem wir rot sehen… Bis Morgen!"

„_Teenager_", murmelte Phoebe und wandte sich wieder ihrem Abendessen zu.

ooo

oo

o


	5. Der Irrwicht

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Ho ho ho! Es weihnachtet sehr! Und für meine braven Leser gibt es pünktlich zu Weihnachten ein neues Kapitel!

Note 2:

Namenlos: Schön, wieder von dir zu hören!

Ich denke mal, mit der anderen deutschen Geschichte – Honor meets Miles – könntest du sowieso nicht viel anfangen. Außer du bist Science-Fiction-Fan und mit Miles Vorkosigan und Honor Harrington vertraut?

Dass Phoebe nicht gleich eine Verbindung zwischen Matt Bennett und ihrer eigenen Familie herstellt, finde ich eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich. Gut, der Name ist für uns eindeutig. Aber für sie ist Hogwarts ja eine völlig neue Welt. Wieso sollte sie vermuten, dass der junge Mr.Bennett auch nur irgendetwas mit ihrer eigenen magischen Welt in San Francisco zu tun hat?

So... hm, da war noch was... ach ja! Du hast geschrieben, dass du dir wahrscheinlich wirklich angewöhnen solltest, zu meinen aktuellen Geschichten zu reviewen... Bitte fühl dich jetzt nicht verpflichtet oder so! Ich liebe es, Reviews zu bekommen! Aber das sollte dann schon... naja, review, wenn du magst und nicht nur, weil du denkst, wenn du es einmal gemacht hast, musst du es immer tun! Okay? – Und übrigens: Du hast nicht zu viel geschrieben?! ;-) Aber das denke ich auch immer, wenn ich mich mal so richtig auslasse in einer Review... oder in der Antwort auf eine. Jetzt also... weiter!

Phania: In diesem Kapitel gibt's wieder ein bisschen Wyatt, also nicht verzweifeln!

Paradisa: Da muss ich gleich mal was klarstellen: Chris wird nicht kommen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum Matt-Wyatt gekommen ist. Die Zukunft ist mal wieder nicht eben rosig für unsere Halliwells. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues! – Deine Idee für ‚Die Kopflosen Drei' ist gut. Mal schauen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, welche Folgen ich mit einbaue.

Allgemein noch mal: Danke für die tollen Reviews!

Und lasst euch schön beschenken morgen!

On with the show!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 5

"You see what power is - holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them!" (Amy Tan, US-novelist)

Der Irrwicht

Matt empfand es als einfach, wieder am Leben in Hogwarts teilzunehmen. Dort zu sein brachte zwar auch viele unglückliche Erinnerungen zum Vorschein… und doch waren die Jahre seiner Schulzeit, die er hier verbrachte hatte, die glücklichsten gewesen. In der Magic School waren es Popularität und Misstrauen gewesen, die ihn niemals völlig mit der breiten Schülermasse verschmelzen ließen. Und als er nach Harrys Tod und der folgenden Schließung Hogwarts gezwungen war nach Amerika zurückzukehren, so war er schlicht und einfach der Außenseiter in der öffentlichen Schule gewesen, in der er seine Schulzeit abgeschlossen hatte. Wieder da zu sein war wie das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen.

Natürlich war es jetzt auch eine völlig andere Perspektive. Er saß nicht bei den Gryffindors, sondern vorne bei den Lehrern.

Er konnte sich mit fast jedem von ihnen angeregt über ihre Fächer unterhalten und Geschichten austauschen. Mit wem er noch kein Wort gewechselt hatte, war Severus Snape. Erstmal war der Tränkemeister viel zu arrogant, um die Existenz von Matt auch nur mit mehr als einem abwertenden Blick zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Auf der anderen Seite war sich Matt auch nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn es anders wäre.

Sein Wissen darum, was in der Zukunft geschehen würde, ließ ihn unsicher werden. Severus Snape war eine so komplexe Person, dass er einfach nicht wusste, ob er ihn für seine Fehler hassen, oder für seine guten Taten bewundern sollte.

Abgesehen davon gewann Matt dadurch, dass er ein Jahr zu früh aufgetaucht war die Möglichkeit, Remus' noch einmal kennen lernen zu können. Als er sich aufgemacht hatte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, hatte er sich von dem Gedanken verabschieden müssen seine letzten Freunden jemals wieder zu sehen. Und hier saß er und konnte mit Remus reden. Und tatsächlich noch einmal eine Freundschaft aufbauen, denn er fand, dass es Remus nicht anders ging, als ihm. Nach langer Abwesenheit kam er zurück zu diesem Ort, der sowohl Erinnerungen an seine glücklichste Zeit als auch an seine schlimmste hervorbrachte. Und in Matt hatte er jetzt jemanden gefunden, dem er davon erzählen konnte, mit dem er diese verwirrenden Gefühle teilen konnte, der ihn besser verstand, als er es ahnte. Es war für beide einfach wundervoll. Dennoch bemühte Matt sich, aufmerksam zu bleiben. Da er noch immer keinen Schimmer hatte, wieso er hier war, war alles was vor sich ging, für ihn von Interesse. So erfuhr er vom Unfall in Hagrids Klasse und konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Draco Malfoy. Oh ja… Wütend darüber, dass all das letztlich auf den gutmütigen Hagrid zurückfallen würde und schon ahnend was es für Konsequenzen für seinen Hippogreif haben würde ging er kurzentschlossen zur Krankenstation.

Das Glück war ihm hold: Madame Pomfrey war nirgends zu sehen und Malfoy lag allein in einem der Betten. Er schlief – ohne Zweifel nachdem er Poppy etwas von seinen unerträglichen Schmerzen vorgeheult hatte und sie ihn nur damit er endlich ruhig war eine Dreamless-sleep-potion verabreicht hatte. Er sah sich noch einmal um und ging dann auf den Malfoy-Jungen zu. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie schwer verletzt du wirklich bist!", murmelte er und hielt seine Hand über den verbunden Arm. Geistig langte er hinaus und sah sich den Schaden an. Dann schnaubte er. Sicher, Seidenschnabel hatte ihn verletzt, aber schlimm war es nun wirklich nicht! Eigentlich nichts was Poppy nicht in zwei Minuten hinbekommen würde. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum sie es nicht gekonnt hatte: Malfoy hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, geheilt zu werden. Immerhin würde ihm diese Verletzung die Möglichkeit geben, Hagrid zu belangen, im Unterricht von Aufgaben befreit zu werden… wer wusste, was er sich noch dabei gedacht hatte. Aber so nicht! Matts Hände strahlten einen goldenen Schein aus, als er den Jungen heilte. Vermutlich würde es nichts daran ändern was Hagrid und Seidenschnabel passieren würde, denn Malfoy würde die Sache trotzdem ungemein aufbauschen. Doch wenigstens würde alles andere damit ins Wasser fallen. Es mochte vielleicht etwas kleinlich von Matt sein, aber er störte sich nicht weiter daran. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk verließ er die Krankenstation wieder. Etwas anderes viel ihm auch noch auf. Als er sich für seine eigenen Recherchen in der Bibliothek befand, bemerkte er Phoebe weiter hinten an einem der Tische sitzen, um sie herum ein Berg Bücher und Zeitungen. Er wartete eine Zeit lang und als sie schließlich aufstand um Madame Pince nach einer weiteren Quelle zu fragen, huschte er zum Tisch und überflog kurz, was er dort sah: Jahrbücher, Zeitungen aus den Jahren des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemort mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Anfang der 80er Jahre und ihre Notizen.

Als er später in seinem Zimmer saß überdachte er, was er gesehen hatte. Ihre Informationssuche konnte zufällig sein, einfach aus Interesse heraus. Aber dann war seine Tante nie so bücherversessen gewesen. Würde sie einfach nur etwas wissen wollen, würde sie jemanden fragen. Also musste es mit dem Grund zu tun haben, warum sie in Großbritannien war. Und wenn man die momentanen Entwicklungen betrachtete, dann konnte ihr Unschuldiger nur Harry oder Sirius sein. Würde das sein Vorgehen irgendwie beeinflussen? Nunja, erst einmal wohl nicht. Er würde weiterhin aufmerksam auf alles achten und hoffen, dass er mitbekam, weswegen er hier war. Und er würde noch ein paar andere Dinge erledigen müssen. Das einfachste würde wohl der Trip nach Little Hangleton sein. Trotzdem würde er damit noch warten müssen. Er wollte hier schließlich nichts verpassen! Und dann, wenn er dort gewesen war, würde noch etwas anderes tun müssen. Und das würde wesentlich mehr Suche in Büchern und gefährliche Gespräche mit Dumbledore, während derer er sich nicht verraten durfte, bedürfen, als es ihm lieb war. Über dieses Thema wusste er einfach zu wenig.

oo

Als die 3.Klasse mit ihrem Professor gegen die Dunklen Künste den Raum betrat, stellten die Schüler fest, dass sie nicht allein waren. Und da man im Allgemeinen das zuerst bemerkt, was sich am meisten bewegt oder Geräusche von sich gibt, fielen ihnen noch vor den Leuten der riesige Kleiderschrank auf, der ab und zu ruckte und in dem es eigenartig polterte. Die anderen Anwesenden waren Professor Snape, Miss Halliwell und Mr.Bennett. Ja, auch wenn der Schulleiter die beiden letzteren der Schule nicht vorgestellt hatte, so hatte der Buschfunk inzwischen dem Großteil der Schüler wenigstens die Namen der ‚Neuen' verraten. Während Phoebe an einer Wand lehnte, waren Matt und Snape in einen ‚Du-schüchterst-mich-nicht-ein.-Ich-starre-dich-locker-zu-Boden!'-Wettbewerb vertieft. Professor Lupin räusperte sich. Widerstrebend und eindeutig sauer, dass er jetzt den Blickkontakt abbrechen musste, wandte Snape sich dem alten Tunichtgut zu. „Lupin", grüßte er düster, ohne sich dazu zu bequemen, ihm zuzunicken. Hinter seinem Rücken konnte sich Matt ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; Phoebe täuschte ein Husten vor, um ihr Kichern zu überdecken. „Professor Snape", antwortete der immer höfliche Remus. „Vielleicht möchten Sie noch eine Weile bleiben? Ich bin sicher, es wird eine höchst interessante Stunde." Snape gab einen Ton von sich, der so viel sagte wie Nur über meine Leiche! Nichts desto trotz lächelte er, als er sagte: „Ich muss gehen. Aber viel Vergnügen mit dieser Chaosklasse." An Lupin vorbei fixierte er bei diesen Worten einen Moment Neville, der unter seinem Blick zusammenzuschrumpfen schien. Dann machte sich der Tränkemeister davon. Beschwingt bedeutete Lupin seiner Klasse weiter in den Raum hineinzutreten. Er stellte Phoebe und Matt vor und machte dann weiter. Seamus und Hermione beantworteten seine Fragen zu Irrwichtern und gemeinsam übten sie den Ridikkulus-Spruch. Phoebe machte sich Notizen. Sie könnte schwören, dass sie früher auf ihrem Dachboden auch einen Irrwicht gehabt hatten! Sie war 8 gewesen und hatte dort oben herumgestöbert. Dann hatte sie sich zu Tode erschreckt, als sie eine Kommode öffnete. Natürlich hatte sie es später als Einbildung abgetan. Aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass Grams den Boggart erledigt hatte. Sobald sie wieder zu Hause war, würde sie im Buch nachschauen! Nacheinander standen die Schüler schließlich ihren Ängsten gegenüber und verwandelten sie in etwas Lächerliches. Teilweise waren es Ängste, die Phoebe durchaus verstehen konnte. Doch bei anderen wurde ihr durch das, was sie am meisten fürchteten plötzlich wieder klar, dass sie Kinder waren. Bei dem Gedanken jedoch suchte ihr Blick automatisch nach Harry. In was würde sich der Boggart für ihn verwandeln? Doch wohl wahrscheinlich eher nicht einen Clown oder ein eine überdimensionale Küchenschabe. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes machte sich Matt ähnliche Gedanken. „Professor Lupin?", fragte er durch die fröhliche Jazz-Melodie hindurch.

Remus wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja, Matt?"

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich mach das schon!" Der Professor wandte sich wieder seiner Klasse zu und sah gerade noch, wie aus einem blutenden in der Luft schwebenden Kopf ein großer Lutscher wurde. Padma trat grinsend beiseite und ging zu den anderen, die die Aufgabe schon erfüllt hatten. Als Nächstes war nun Harry an der Reihe.

Der Irrwicht verschwamm, als er sein nächstes Opfer spürte und drehte sich unheimlich schnell, um seine neue Form anzunehmen.

Als dann der erste kühle Schauer die Klasse und die Erwachsenen erfasste, ging Phoebe kurzentschlossen ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Harry zu und irritierte den Irrwicht. Remus, der das gleiche wie Phoebe vorgehabt hatte, zog den jungen Zauberer jetzt noch ein Stück weiter weg. Der Boggart verschwamm ein weiteres Mal zur Unkenntlichkeit, dann manifestierte er sich in zwei verschiedenen Menschen.

Es waren Frauen, die am Boden lagen.

Sie waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt – doch Phoebe (und Matt) musste nicht lange raten, wen ihr Irrwicht personifizierte.

Ihre ganze Welt war plötzlich auf diese beiden fixiert, wie sie dort lagen, in ihrem Blut… Gerade als sie dachte, dass es das war, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte, erschien aus dem Nichts eine weitere Figur.

Gehüllt in einen schwarzen wallenden Umhang dessen Kapuze ihr Gesicht verhüllte, trat die Frau vor die Leichen ihrer Schwestern. So wie sie jetzt stand konnte Phoebe schon sehen, wer es war, doch als sie dann die Kapuze lüftete, waren es die anderen, die überrascht tief Luft holten.

Die Frau war eindeutig Phoebe.

Und sie war eindeutig böse.

Beim versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck der echten Phoebe, lachte die Irrwicht-Phoebe. „Oh ja, wir werden uns wieder sehen!"

Bis zu diesen Worten war Phoebe tatsächlich verängstigt gewesen.

Der Tod ihrer Schwestern in Kombination mit ihrer Personifikation als Königin der Unterwelt und der Anspielung darauf, dass sie es gewesen sein könnte, die Paige und Piper angetan hatte, was auch immer es war, dass sie so zugerichtet waren, war einfach zu… nunja, sagen wir Barbas wäre mehr als stolz auf diesen Boggart!

Aber dass dieses… Ding ihr sagte, dass sie diesen Weg wieder einschlagen würde?

Ha!

Niemals!

Und das war der Punkt an dem Phoebe ihre Angst überwand und stattdessen wütend wurde.

o

Matt war mehr als nur ein wenig erschrocken gewesen, als der Boggart sich in seine Mutter und beide Tanten verwandelte. Und so wie Phoebe aussah war er sich nicht sicher, dass sie es packen würde. Doch als Remus einschreiten wollte, hielt er ihn zurück. Sie musste es zuerst selbst versuchen. Ein Blick zur Klasse verriet Matt, dass sie nicht weniger gebannt von der Szene waren als er und Remus. Diese Erscheinung war interessanter als alle Ängste, die sie heute manifestiert gesehen hatten. Er wünschte, er könnte sie einfach rausschicken, aber das war immer noch Remus' Stunde. Außerdem schien Phoebe sich nun endlich von ihrer Angst zu lösen.

_Okay. Das ist gut, weiter so!,_ feuerte er sie innerlich an. Er sah, wie sich ihre Schultern strafften. Und dann machte sie etwas, wofür er sie immer bewundert hatte: Sie kreierte ganz spontan einen Zauberspruch:

„_Irrwicht, Irrwicht – Zeig dich mir!_

_Die eig'ne Form soll's sein_

_- kein Schein!_

_Irrwicht, Irrwicht – Ich fürcht' dich nicht,_

_Schicke dich ins Licht!"_

Als Phoebe das sagte, spürte sie, wie ihre Magie ihren Worten Kraft verlieh.

Der Boggart wurde still in seinen Bewegungen, als der Zauber ihn erfasste. Dann flossen die drei Figuren ineinander, formten sich zu einem Gebilde, das schließlich als schwarze Kugel in der Luft hing.

Plötzlich bekam die Kugel Risse, durch die strahlendes Licht drang. Schließlich brach es aus dem Irrwicht hervor und verschlang es

o

Einen Moment war es still.

Dann, während seine Klassenkameraden ihrer Bewunderung für Miss Halliwell Ausdruck verliehen, sah Harry, der neben Remus stand und als einziger der Schüler ihr Gesicht sah, wie die Wut, die sie befähigt hatte, den Irrwicht zu vernichten, sie verließ, die Tränen in ihren Augen jedoch zurückblieben.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu ihrem Platz an der Wand zurück.

Remus räusperte sich. „Gut, ähm... damit habt ihr eine weitere Möglichkeit gesehen, mit einem Irrwicht fertigzuwerden. Sobald wir zauberstablose Magieformen durchgenommen haben, werden wir uns mit dieser Demonstration sicher noch beschäftigen. Doch: Der Zauberspruch. Wer kann mir sagen, was ihn so wirkungsvoll gemacht hat?"

oo

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Phoebe das dringende Bedürfnis endlich mal wieder die Schule zu verlassen.

Es war eine Burg voller Kinder und diese kiddies machten sie im Augenblick irre!

Der Vorfall in Remus' Klasse mochte ihre Neugierde geweckt haben. Aber mussten die sie alle so bedrängen? Himmel noch mal!

Sie war also von der Großen Halle direkt in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet, hatte sich mit Taschenlampe und Jacke bewaffnet und war raus gegangen.

Nach einem Moment der Unsicherheit wandte sie sich um und ging zielsicher Richtung See. Sie wusste, dass man von dort aus den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnte.

Als sie dann dort saß war es wunderbar entspannend. Am Horizont versank die Sonne in einem Meer aus Purpur, an ihr Ohr drangen nur die Geräusche des Wasserplätscherns und der Wind, der in den Blättern spielte.

Als schließlich nur noch einige helle rote Streifen die Stelle markierten, an der das Tageslicht diesen Teil der Erde verlassen hatte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Sie machte ihre Taschenlampe an und drehte sich um. Ihr forschender Blick suchte den Waldrand ab. „Hallo?"

Erst geschah nichts, dann saß zu ihrer Rechten wie vom Himmel gefallen ein schwarzer Hund.

Ihr entfuhr ein nervöses Lachen und sie senkte die Taschenlampe etwas, um das Tier nicht zu blenden. „Oh... ähm... Du bist nicht von der Sorte, die beißt, oder?"

Der Hund reagierte natürlich nicht, saß nur weiter da und schaute sie an.

_Mann, diese Augen!_ Fast einen Tick zu menschlich. Auf jeden Fall schien er nicht über sie herfallen zu wollen. Das war schon mal gut.

Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand aus. Der Hund schnupperte daran und leckte dann über ihre Finger. Phoebe kicherte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl.

Schließlich lehnte das Tier seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand und die Hexe begann ihn zu streicheln.

„Wow... du magst nicht so aussehen aber dein Fell ist ja superweich!"

Der Hund bellte zur Antwort. Es hörte sich erfreut an. _Phoebe, du fängst an, dir Dinge einzubilden!_

„Trotzdem... ein Bad würde dir gut tun... ja, ja, ich weiß, das war jetzt nicht so nett." Sie plapperte drauf los, während ihre Hände über das seidige Fell des Hundes fuhren. „Wo du wohl herkommst? Hm? Kein Halsband und außerdem kommst du mir auch ein bisschen groß vor für ein Haustier. Aber süß bist du auf jeden Fall. Ja, so ist's gut... mannoman. Ich würde mal schätzen, es ist schon eine Weile her, dass dich jemand gestreichelt hat, hm? Und... oh..."

An diesem Punkt war sie endlich etwas weiter unten angelangt und spürte durch das Fell hindurch seine hervorstechenden Rippen.

Als hätte er gemerkt, was ihr aufgefallen war ging der Hund auf einmal wieder auf Abstand. Seine Körpersprache drückte einerseits Wut, andererseits Scham aus. Und Phoebe, die eigentlich keine Ahnung von Hunden hatte, fragte sich, wie sie das wissen konnte. Oder vielleicht ließ sich ihre Empathie auch teilweise auf Tiere übertragen?

Auf jeden Fall ließ sie sich davon nicht abschrecken. Sie lächelte traurig. „Hey, kein Grund gleich abzuhauen. Jeder erreicht mal einen Tiefpunkt. Na komm... hm?"

Das Tier kam nicht wieder näher, lief aber auch nicht weg.

„Na schön, dann bleib eben da drüben. – Glaub's mir oder nicht, ich denke mal, ich verstehe dich."

In einer hundeuntypischen Geste legte der Hund den Kopf schief. Phoebe lächelte. Er war wirklich süß. „Weißt du, mein ganz persönlicher Tiefpunkt liegt noch nicht allzu lange zurück. Ich meine, es war furchtbar, als Prue gestorben ist. Aber es ist wie es ist und... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Cole..." Sie verstummte.

Ihr neuer Freund kam nach einigen Minuten doch wieder näher und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sie schaute herunter, sah, wie er zu ihr aufblickte und ihre Hände nahmen unwillkürlich ihre alte Beschäftigung wieder auf.

„Er war... die Liebe meines Lebens – dachte ich wenigstens... oder denke ich wahrscheinlich sogar immer noch. Er war alles, was ich mir von einem Mann jemals gewünscht habe. Aber er war eben auch mehr... und als er dann endlich seine dämonische Seite verloren hatte, war es trotzdem nicht in Ordnung, denn Cole verlor dadurch auch einen Teil seiner Identität... Ich liebte ihn, für mich hatte sich darin nichts geändert. Doch wenn man einmal im großen Kampf von Gut gegen Böse eine solche Rolle gespielt hat – da ist es schwierig, plötzlich einfach und nur noch sterblich zu sein. Ich denke mal, dass es zum Teil wohl daran lag, dass er es uns nicht sagte. Daran und aus Angst vermutlich. Aus Angst, mich zu verlieren, dass ich mich von ihm abwenden würde..."

Der Hund stupste sie an.

„Hm?... Ach ja... was er uns verschwiegen hatte? Nachdem wir die Quelle mit der Hilfe des Nichts vernichtet hatten, fuhren die Kräfte der Quelle in Cole. Ja, er besaß einmal mehr dämonische Kräfte. Und von da an war alles Schöne, was wir noch erlebten, nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und fühlt sich im Nachhinein irgendwie schal an. - ... – Tja... und damit kommen wir zum besten Teil der Geschichte meines Tiefpunktes: Die Liebe meines Lebens wurde zur Quelle des Bösen. Ich wurde für eine kurze Zeit seine Königin und verlor unser gemeinsames Kind an eine Seherin... nun ja... wir haben ihn vernichtet. Ich habe ihn vernichtet, habe das Elixier geworfen. Und doch... Cole wäre nicht Cole, wenn er einfach so loslassen könnte. Er kam zurück, machte noch mehr Schwierigkeiten, bereitete mir und ihm selbst noch mehr Herzschmerz und wurde ein weiteres Mal von mir und meinen Schwestern vernichtet... ha, und jetzt bewacht das Portrait von Cole meine Räume in Hogwarts... mal davon abgesehen, dass mein Irrwicht heute in Remus' Klasse mich selbst als Königin der Unterwelt und meine toten Schwestern zeigte... Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht oft genug daran denke. - ...- So lange ist das nun auch noch nicht her." Die Tränen, die sich früher am Tag bei ihr aufgestaut hatten, ließ sie auch jetzt nicht frei. Aber das Gefühl, dass sie beim Anblick des Irrwichts gespürt hatte, war noch immer stark in ihr.

Der Hund stellt seine Vorderpfoten auf ihre Knie und leckte ihr übers Gesicht. Sie zuckte automatisch zurück, fuhr dann aber dem Tier einmal mehr durchs Fell. „Du bist ein guter Zuhörer, hm? Danke."

Das schwarze Fellknäuel bellte und lief schwanzwedelnd eine Runde um sie.

Phoebe stand auf. „Bringst du mich noch ein Stück zurück?"

o

Nachdem Padfoot die Hexe noch ein Stück begleitet hatte, bellte er einmal mehr und bog einen anderen Weg ein. Als er sicher war, dass sie weiterging, blieb er selbst stehen und sah ihr hinterher.

Eine freundliche Frau.

Als er sie früher am See hatte sitzen sehen, wollte er zuerst umdrehen.

Doch dann entdeckte sie ihn und er entschied sich, doch näher heranzugehen. Zugegeben, nicht eine seiner klügsten Entscheidungen. Aber es war gutgegangen. Er war einfach neugierig gewesen. Sie trug Muggle-Sachen, war also sicher keine Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Trotzdem war sie hier...

Dann hatte sie ihn gestreichelt und er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch gehabt, nie mehr woanders zu sein. Für ihn war das die erste menschliche Berührung seit über 12 Jahren und es war einfach nur schön, sich ihren Händen zu überlassen. Wäre er eine Katze, er hätte geschnurrt.

Natürlich hatte sie dann gemerkt, wie dünn und abgemagert er war. Das war ein sensibler Punkt gewesen. Ihr mitleidiger Tonfall in diesem „Oh" ließ ihn wütend werden und gleichzeitig sich schämen, dass er jemand anderem so unter die Augen und Hände getreten war, was ihn wiederum, wüten machte, weil er sich nicht sollte schämen müssen. War ja nicht so, dass _er_ für die Verpflegung in ‚Hotel Azkaban' zuständig gewesen war.

Er war kurz davor gewesen, vor ihr davonzulaufen.

Doch mit dem Eingeständnis, dass sie auch schon so am Boden gewesen war, hatte sie sein Interesse aufs Neue gepackt. Er blieb und hörte zu. Und was er aus dieser Geschichte über sie lernte, war beeindruckend. Sie und ihre Schwestern hatten die Quelle besiegt! Zweimal sogar! Man mochte Sirius früher mehr als einmal vorgeworfen haben, dass er sich für die Schule soviel interessierte, wie für Snivellus' Unterhosen, aber selbst er wusste von der Quelle des Bösen.

Diese Frau musste eine wahrhaft mächtige Hexe sein.

Interessanterweise schien sie dieser Umstand nicht arrogant zu machen.

Wenn er ihr seine Geschichte erzählen würde, er wusste, sie würde ihn verstehen.

ooo

"Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less." (Marie Curie)

ooo

oo

o

Note 3: Nochetwas:

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, Phoebe und Remus ein Paar werden zu lassen... inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ist das die beste Lösung? Wie würden Phoebe und Sirius miteinander harmonieren?

Und dann... ich vermute mal, dass ich ein weiteres Update für Zwischen den Welten in den nächsten paar Tagen nicht mehr schaffe. Ich versuch's. Aber Weihnachten ist nun mal Weihnachten, nicht wahr?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	6. Kein Risiko eingehen

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Fröhliches Neues! Oder so... kann man das jetzt noch sagen? Na egal. Auf jeden Fall kommt hier für euch ein neues Kapitel. Nachdem ich mich in letzter Zeit nur noch mit den letzten Kapiteln für ZdW beschäftigt hatte, war es schwierig, hier wieder rein zu kommen. Aber wie das so ist: Wenn es erstmal fließt, dann fließt es. Das Ende des Kapitels mag ein wenig antiklimaktisch wirken. Aber hey... immerhin ist es kein Cliffhanger!

Note 2: Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Note 3: Fragen über Fragen! Ich hatte ja auch eine gestellt: Remus oder Sirius! Und ihr habt mir auch gesagt, was ihr wollt. Da hatten wir dreimal Sirius und einmal Remus-wenn's realistisch bleibt. Ich glaube, damit kann ich leben. Kann mir jemand sagen, wie das Remus und Nymphadora lief? Irgendwie weiß ich das nicht mehr. Wo, wann und wie haben die sich kennengelernt? Was war das für'ne Beziehung?

Phania: Du hattest geschrieben, dass Hermione (Ja, mir ist inzwischen auch aufgefallen, dass man die im Deutschen ohne ‚o' schreibt! Aber ich mach's trotzdem!) erkennt, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist, als er den Irrwicht verwandelt. Stimmt das wirklich? Ich dachte, sie merkt es erst, als sie für Snape den Aufsatz über Werwölfe schreiben muss?

Paradisa: Ja, warum erzählt sie einem Streuner gleich ihre Lebensgeschichte? – Ich habe das anders gesehen. Eher so, dass sie nach dem Erlebnis in Remus' Klasse wieder an die ganze Sache denken musste und dass sie ihre Gedanken einfach laut in Worte gefasst hat. Für sie ist dieses Tier schließlich auch nur ein Tier. Nicht, dass ich jemals einen Hund als Haustier hatte, aber ich stelle es mir leicht vor, mit seiner Schnauze auf meinem Schoß herumzusitzen, ihn hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen und laut nachzudenken... Ist das akzeptabel?

Liz Black: Okay... also entstellen wollte ich meine Sätze mit den englischen Worten natürlich nicht. Wenn du das so empfindest, sollte ich mich wohl wirklich etwas mehr ans Deutsche halten. Allerdings plane ich, zumindest Sirius' Animagus-Form weiter als Padfoot zu bezeichnen. Ich weiß nicht... diese vier Namen – Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony und Prongs – sind für mich wie Eigennamen. Das übersetzt man nicht. Das ist das Hauptproblem mit den englischen Begriffen, die ich immer wieder einflechte. Three Broomsticks heißt mich nun mal Three Broomsticks und nicht... ähm, wie nennen sie das Lokal noch mal auf deutsch? – Auf jeden Fall... was alles andere angeht: Ich bemühe mich! Und wenn ich was nicht weiß, komme ich auch gerne auf dein Angebot zurück und schreibe dir ne Mail, ja?

Hm... weiter geht's!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 6

"In the long run, we get no more than we have been willing to risk giving."

(Sheldon Kopp)

Kein Risiko eingehen

Remus war etwas besorgt. Nach seiner Stunde mit der dritten Klasse hatten die Schüler Miss Halliwell ganz schön belagert. Sie hatte immerhin einen Irrwicht vernichtet. Sie hatte es ohne Zauberstab getan. Und sie hatte den Spruch dazu einfach so aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt. Das war ganz schön aufregend gewesen und jetzt wollte natürlich jeder wissen, wieso das so einfach für sie gewesen war. Remus, der sie dabei die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Ihr Irrwicht hatte sie eindeutig sehr durcheinander gebracht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie auf die entstellten Leichen am Boden und dann auf sich selbst geschaut hatte, hatte Bände gesprochen. Das war keine angenehme Erfahrung für sie gewesen. Er hatte ihr eigentlich anbieten wollen, dass sie mit ihm darüber sprechen konnte. Doch nach dem Abendessen war sie so schnell verschwunden, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte.

Wie gesagt: Remus war besorgt.

Jetzt stand er vor ihren Räumen.

„Ist Miss Halliwell da?"

Der Mann in dem Portrait schaute ihn abschätzend an. „Wer will das wissen?"

Na prima: Ein exzentrisches Gemälde. „Ich", antwortete er.

Der andere hob nur eine Augenbraue und lächelte dann, als Remus mit den Augen rollte. „Remus Lupin, gegenwärtiger Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Hm. Sind Sie der Grund für Phoebes aufreizend freundliches Verhalten vorhin?" Es klang wie eine beiläufige Frage, doch Remus spürte die Härte in der Stimme des anderen.

„Wieso? Was hat sie denn... – Ist sie nun da, oder nicht?" Er würde doch nicht ewig hier draußen rum stehen und sich von einem Gemälde verhören lassen!

„Was ist passiert?"

„Interessant, dass Sie das noch nicht wissen. Die ganze Schule spricht davon!" Normalerweise war Remus nicht der schnippische Typ. Aber dieser Kerl trieb ihn irgendwie auf die Palme.

„So? Ich habe heute außer mit Phoebe noch mit keinem gesprochen. – Also?"

Remus seufzte. Na gut, warum nicht? „Sie ist heute in meiner Klasse einem Irrwicht begegnet. Sie hat ihn vernichtet. Aber ich glaube, die Sache hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen."

„Was hat sie gesehen?", verlangte der Mann in dem Gemälde zu wissen und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ich bin mir nicht völlig sicher, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Zuerst waren da zwei Frauen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Offensichtlich tot. Dann kam sie selbst hinzu. Nur war sie... böse. Und diese Miss Halliwell sagte, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden."

Bei diesen Worten verzog sein Gesprächspartner kurz das Gesicht. „Sie ist nicht da", sagte er dann.

Remus nickte und wollte sich abwenden, doch er fragte noch: „Wissen Sie, was es bedeutet hat?"

„Ja. – Und jetzt gehen Sie! Kusch!"

Kusch?

Kusch?

Er war noch nie von einem Gemälde ‚gekuscht' worden!

„Ist ja schon gut."

Genau in dem Moment kam Miss Halliwell zurück. Sie räusperte sich amüsiert. „Und, habt ihr euch gut unterhalten... über mich? – Hallo Professor! – Cole."

„Ach, es lief prima, Phoebe. Professor Lupin und ich verstehen uns _wunderbar_! Wieso muss ich von ihm erfahren, dass du heute eigenhändig einen Irrwicht vernichtet hast?"

„_Dir_ muss ich gar nichts sagen!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Remus war überrascht. Wo war er denn hier reingeraten? – Noch überraschter war er, als sie sich ihm zuwandte und lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Professor. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Als Nächstes murmelte sie ihr Passwort und verschwand.

„Sagen Sie mal, kennen Sie sie? – Ich meine, kannten Sie sie schon, bevor sie hierher kam?"

Cole – so hatte sie ihn genannt, lachte. „Oh, habe ich mich nicht vorgestellt? Cole Turner... ihr Ex-Mann."

oo

Die nächste Zeit verging wie im Flug. Phoebe nahm an noch mehr Klassen teil, verbrachte Zeit in der Bibliothek und mit den Gryffindors, mit Remus, Matt und dem Streuner am See. Sie borgte sich beim Frühstück den _Daily Prophet_, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, was Sirius betraf. Doch insgeheim stellte sie die Sichtungen in Frage. Sie glaubte, dass er schon viel näher war, als alle anderen dachten. Nur was hatte er vor? Wie sollte sie ihn beschützen, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau er war und wie seine Pläne aussahen?

Nebenbei lernte sie, wie es in der Welt der Zauberer lief, Begriffe wie Gringotts, Portschlüssel und Auroren waren für sie keine Fremdsprache mehr.

Heute saß sie neben Hermione am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes und gemeinsam hörten sie zu, wie Oliver Wood begeistert seine Mannschaft auf die nächste Saison einschwor.

„Ist der immer so drauf?", fragte sie das Mädchen.

„Oh ja. Und glaub' mir, Harry und Ron werden in der nächsten Zeit über nichts anderes reden!"

„Damit werden wir schon fertig! – Also, wie funktioniert das jetzt alles noch mal? Wenn sie schon stundenlang darüber reden, möchte ich wenigstens Bescheid wissen."

Hermione setzte zu einer Erklärung über die Spielregeln und die Geschichte des Spiels an. Die Gryffindors erhoben sich inzwischen auf ihre Besen in die Luft und verteilten sich über dem Feld.

_Fliegende Besen..._ Als sie damals in der Vergangenheit bei Charlotte Warren gewesen waren, war sie ja auch einmal auf einem geflogen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es tatsächlich Hexen und Zauberer gab, für die das _normal_ war. Ziemlich cool. Vor allem, wenn man die Geschwindigkeiten in Betracht zog! Whoa... Harry war gerade auf seinem Besen an ihr vorbeigerauscht. Sie war so gebannt von der ganzen Sache, dass sie den großen schwarzen Hund neben sich erst bemerkte, als Hermione sich räusperte. „Ähm, Phoebe...?"

„Was? Oh! Hallo, mein Süßer! Jaaa... ich hab dich auch vermisst!" Der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als sie ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. „Hermione das ist... oh, hm... komisch. Wir haben uns jetzt schon so oft getroffen und ich habe ihm noch gar keinen Namen gegeben!"

„Wie, getroffen?"

„Unten beim See."

Hermione nickte. Seit der ersten Stunde bei Professor Lupin ging Phoebe fast jeden Abend dorthin.

„Und, willst du ihn auch mal streicheln?"

Die junge Hexe sah unsicher aus. Der Hund kam ihr nicht unbedingt wie ein gezähmtes Haustier vor. Als er dann auch noch bellte, zuckte sie zusammen und rutschte ein Stück weg.

Phoebe lächelte. „Keine Angst. Er ist ein ganz Lieber. Nicht wahr, hm?" Die letzten Worte galten dem Hund. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und er leckte ihr übers Gesicht.

Hermione sah irgendwie angeekelt aus. „Wie... soll er denn jetzt heißen?"

„Gute Frage... Hm, hast du eine Idee? Was würde passen?"

Das Tier sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. „Er hat schwarzes Fell. Wie wäre es mit Blackie? – Oder ist unpassend... ich meine, wegen Black?" Das letzte Wort hatte sie geflüstert.

Der Hund knurrte. Phoebe strich ihm beruhigend durch das Fell. „Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint, Hermione", sagte sie ruhig.

Sie sah die ältere Frau merkwürdig an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Natürlich. Hermione war niemand, der um den heißen Brei herumredete. Aber vielleicht musste Phoebe der Frage auch gar nicht ausweichen. Es hieß, die Hexe war die Klügste ihrer Generation. „Nun... Was denkst du denn über diese ganze Black-Affaire?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, ehrlich."

Hermione sah sich um. Wenn sie ganz offen sein sollte, war es besser, wenn sie niemand dabei hörte. „Es ist komisch", sagte sie dann langsam. „Sirius Black wurde in aller Öffentlichkeit verhaftet, nachdem er eine Straße voller Leute in die Luft gejagt hat. Das wiederum nach Voldemorts vermeintlichem Tod... Würden Sie, nachdem jeder weiß, dass Sie ein Todesser sind und die Quelle Ihrer Macht zerstört ist mitten in der Stadt ein Dutzend Menschen umbringen? – Wenn er nicht damals schon verrückt gewesen ist, dann wäre die logische Wahl eigentlich gewesen, sich erst einmal zu verstecken. – Und dann – Ich habe recherchiert, nachdem Harry uns... ich habe recherchiert: Black hatte keine Verhandlung. Er wurde gleich nach Askaban gebracht... und dabei blieb es."

Phoebe nickte grimmig. „Das Ministerium hat den Schlüssel weggeworfen!"

Der Hund zu ihren Füßen gab einen Fieplaut von sich und vergrub seine Schnauze in den Falten ihres Rocks. Sie strich ihm ein weiteres Mal durch das weiche Fell und sah Hermione wieder an. „Und was ist dir sonst noch aufgefallen?"

Hermione schaute zurück.

Sie blinzelte. _Wow... sie will tatsächlich wissen, was ich denke. _Das kam nicht oft vor. Nicht mal Ron und Harry wollten alle ihre Gedankengänge kennen. „Warum jetzt? Warum sollte er gerade jetzt fliehen? Und wie bitte kann er nach 12 Jahren in Askaban überhaupt dazu in der Lage sein? Er sollte nicht mehr genug geistige Gesundheit haben um überhaupt daran denken zu können. Und trotzdem hat er es geschafft! – Davon abgesehen... was hat er davon, Harry umzubringen? Rache? Ist das einfach etwas, was er denkt für Voldemort tun zu müssen? Aber warum hat er es dann nicht gemacht, als Harry noch bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel war? Da wäre es viel einfacher gewesen, als hier! Überhaupt: Wenn man bedenkt, wann er ausgebrochen ist und wann Harry zum Tropfenden Kessel gekommen ist, dann wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er ihn schon im Privet Drive beobachtet hat! Die Strecke hätte er zurücklegen können! – Es ... es ist... es ist komisch", beendete sie ihre Ausführung, wie sie sie begonnen hatte.

Phoebe nickte und stimmte ihr zu. „Ist es. – Wieso denkst du eigentlich, dass er hinter Harry her ist?"

Die jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es, was Mr.Weasley Harry erzählt hat – obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wieso... hm."

„Also... abschließend zur Ausgangsfrage zurück: Was hältst du von der Sache?"

„Es gibt Ungereimtheiten. Das gefällt mir nicht. Und ja, es ist möglich, dass uns allen hier etwas Wichtiges entgeht, was Sirius Black angeht. Aber solange auch nur die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er eine Gefahr für Harry darstellt, ist mir das egal."

„Ich verstehe." Das Mädchen wollte ihren Freund beschützen. Und sie würde kein Risiko eingehen.

Hermione nickte. Dann räusperte sie sich und lächelte. „Nun, was für einen Namen soll Ihr haariger Freund nun bekommen?"

ooo

Wieder etwas später, als Matt gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig war, kam Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Er hatte einen säuerlich dreinblickenden Snape im Schlepptau.

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape."

„Matt, Severus ist so freundlich Ihnen sein Tränkekabinett zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Ah, wie überaus nett!", rief Matt freudig aus. Freudig deshalb weil es immer wieder lustig war Snape zu beobachten, wenn er überlegte, ob Dumbledore nicht vielleicht doch eine Schraube locker hatte.

Auf jeden Fall verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von den beiden und Snape wandte sich um und ging wortlos voran. Matt folgte ihm immer tiefer in das Labyrinth der unteren Etagen der Burg, bis der Tränkemeister vor einem der Klassenräume stehen blieb. Er sah den blonden jungen Mann abschätzend an und fragte: „Muss ich da bleiben, damit nicht noch ein Kessel an den unfähigen Händen eines Gryffindor-Möchtegerns zugrunde geht?"

„Professor, wenn es Ihnen _so viel _bedeutet können Sie _natürlich_ die Nacht mit mir verbringen." Er wusste, es war anzüglich. Er wusste, es ging zu weit. Aber Snapes Gesicht zu sehen, als er die implizierte Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten verstand, war einfach unbezahlbar. „Also?" Er hob eine Augenbraue, als der Professor nicht antwortete. Momentan gab er eine überzeugende Impression eines Fisches, der auf dem Trockenen zappelte…. Nunja, er war natürlich kein Fisch. Und er zapplte nicht.

Doch seine dunklen Augen trugen einmal keinen stechenden Blick zur Schau sondern waren weit aufgerissen; sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, als er nach Worten suchte.

Matt kicherte. – Und das schien den eigentlich nie um eine beißende Bemerkung verlegenen Lehrer wieder zurückzubringen. Wie Matt vorhin zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, sah ihn dann von unten bis oben an. „Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mr.Bennett. Sie sind nicht mein Typ." Damit packte er Matts Hand, legte den Schlüssel zum Klassenraum hinein und verschwand mit wallender schwarzer Robe den Gang hinunter.

Der andere blieb zurück, wieder kichernd.

Snape hatte Matts unpassende Bemerkung genommen und sie ihm ins Gesicht zurückgeworfen.

Er hatte einen Witz gemacht.

o

Zwei Stunden später war der Klassenraum eine Stätte reger Arbeit. Es wurde geschnitten, geschält, gewürfelt, abgemessen, abgewogen, gelesen... Und es wurde nicht nur einer, sondern zwei Tränke gemacht.

Der eine war der, den er angeboten hatte zu machen. Der Wolfsbann-Trank.

Der andere jedoch war für ihn selbst. Während Matt durchaus in der Lage war seine Gefühle für eine kurze Zeit vor einem Empathen zu verstecken, war es doch in den letzten Tagen zunehmend anstrengender gewesen, es zu tun. Er musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass Phoebe nicht zu genau über das nachdachte, was sie spürte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Also würde er mit Hilfe dieses Tranks ihre Kraft blocken. Doch dafür brauchte er noch eine Zutat, die Severus nicht in seiner Sammlung hatte. Dieses verflixte Ei.

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die brodelnden Tränke, stellte sicher, dass erstmal ohne ihn nichts geschehen würde, dann orbte er davon.

o

Severus, der von einer verborgenen Passage aus alles beobachtet hatte, hätte zu gern einen Laut der Überraschung ausgestoßen, als Matt Bennett in einem Haufen aus blauweißen Lichtern verschwand. Doch das war nicht seine Art.

Stattdessen nutzte er die Gelegenheit, aus seinem Versteck hinauszutreten und einen genaueren Blick auf die Tränke zu werfen.

Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Welpe den Trank für den Werwolf brauen wollte. Er hatte nicht recht glauben wollen, dass jemand so junges diesen komplexen Trank so gut hinbekommen würde, wie er selbst. Doch als er dann Bennett bei der Arbeit gesehen hatte, hatten sich seine Zweifel in Luft aufgelöst. Jeder Handgriff des Jungen verriet, dass er wusste, was er tat. Und ein Blick in den Kessel mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank bestätigte das. Der Trank würde jetzt noch nicht fertig werden. Er musste einen Tag lang ziehen, bevor man die letzten Zutaten hinzufügen konnte. Aber soweit stimmten sowohl Farbe und Geruch als auch Konsistenz. Kopfschüttelnd fragte sich der Tränkemeister, von wem Bennett diesen speziellen Trank wohl gelernt hatte. Er wusste, es gab nur eine Handvoll, die ihn brauen konnten.

Im zweiten Kessel blubberte ein anderer Trank vor sich hin. Severus trat näher heran und fächelte sich Chemiker-like mit einer Hand den Dampf zu. Hm. Kam ihm unbekannt vor. Die Zusammenstellung von Zutaten, die er den Jungen hatte verwenden sehen, kannte er auch nicht. Einige von ihnen sagten ihm allerdings, dass es wohl ein Trank war, der etwas verstecken sollte. Und das war unberuhigend. Hatte Bennett den Job vielleicht nur bekommen, weil er bei seinem Vorstellungsgespräch Dumbledore mit diesem Trank auf die falsche Fährte gelockt hatte? Wirklich beunruhigend.

Er wurde mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen.

Doch jetzt ging er erst einmal zurück zu seinem Versteck. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde der Junge noch etwas anderes Verdächtiges tun.

Gerade, als die Mauer sich hinter ihm geschlossen und er den einseitigen Durchsichtigkeitsspruch gesprochen hatte, kehrte Matt Bennett zurück.

Wo auch immer er gewesen war, ein schöner Ort war es nicht gewesen. Sein langärmliges Shirt und seine Jeans waren bedeckt von Schlamm und... anderen Dingen. In den Händen hielt er eine Art Ei. Vorsichtig schlug er es auf und ließ den Inhalt in den zweiten Kessel fließen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig trat er dann zurück. Offenbar hatte er gewusst, dass es einen Knall geben würde, wenn die anderen Zutaten sich mit Ei verbanden. Als Nächstes spiegelte er Snapes Geste von vorhin und fächelte sich den Dampf zu. Nach einem Moment lächelte er zufrieden.

Severus war mitten in die Überlegung vertieft, was das wohl für ein Trank sein konnte, als Matt etwas tat, was sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und was bei Severus selbst Horror auslöste. Er hatte zuerst den rechten Ärmel seines Shirts hochgekrempelt. Dann den linken.

Und dort, mitten auf dem linken Unterarm von Matt Bennett prangte das Dunkle Mahl.

o

„Phoebe!"

Sie gähnte und blinzelte. Jemand rief sie. „Hm?"

„Phoebe!"

„Cole?" Sobald das Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte, registrierte sie, dass es wirklich Cole war, der sie gerufen hatte und sie war wach. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer. Unten in ihrem kleinen aber feinern Aufenthaltsraum, an der Stelle, wo von außen das Gemälde hang, wartete ein Abbild von Cole auf sie.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Dumbledore bittet dich zu kommen."

„Jetzt? Um diese Uhrzeit? – Wohin?"

„Zu einen der Klassenräume. Er sagte, du sollst deine Kristalle mitbringen."

„Oh... okay... Bin gleich wieder da." Sie flitzte nach oben und zog eine Jeans unter den kurzen Morgenmantel. Dann schnappte sie sich die Holzkiste mit den Kristallen und ging wieder hinunter. „Also, wie komme ich dahin?"

„Ich bringe dich."

„Ahja", war alles, was sie darauf sagte. Sie fühlte sich in Coles Gegenwart immer noch nicht ganz wohl. Aber wenn Dumbledore sie brauchte, würde sie jetzt sicher nicht mit ihrem Ex-Mann streiten und Zeit verschwenden.

Cole wanderte als neben ihr in den Portraits, während sie durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts schritt. Sie sprachen nicht. Ab und zu nur beschwerte sich jemand in den Gemälden von Cole aufgeweckt worden zu sein. Irgendwann blieb Cole jedoch stehen. „Weiter kann ich nicht. Da hinten gibt es keine Bilder. Du musst aber nur noch an der nächsten Abzweigung nach rechts. Dort ist es dann die dritte Tür links."

Sie nickte. „Bis nachher." Sie ging weiter und öffnete dann schließlich die Tür zu besagtem Klassenraum.

Drei Personen waren außer ihr anwesend. Was jedoch erst einmal Phoebes Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, war der blaue Schutzschild, der Remus' jungen Assistenten umgab. Als ihre Augen durch ihn hindurch drangen und Matts Blick suchten, sah er zu ihr zurück und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer 1.Begegnung mit ihm, konnte sie seine Gefühle lesen. Er war verärgert. Und seltsamerweise verursachte sie zu sehen, ihm Schmerzen. Die Art von Schmerzen, die man hat, wenn man jemanden liebt und ihn dann verliert. Da war auch Verzweiflung... Da er sie genau spüren ließ, was er fühlte es wirklich starke Emotionen waren, ließen ihre Knie sie fast im Stich. Sie spürte, wie eine Hand sie stützte und sah auf. Dumbledore blassblaue Augen blickten auf sie hinab. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Halliwell?"

Sie war nur in der Lage zu nicken. Als sie dann wieder zu Matt schaute, sah sie, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Könntest du endlich die Kristalle legen, damit ich den Schild fallenlassen kann?", fragte Matt sie.

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal. Während sie die Kristalle um die blaue Blase legte, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. _Er duzt mich. Er hat den gleichen Schild wie Wyatt! Und er... _er_ ist ‚Matt Bennett'!_

Als sie fertig war, ließ er den Schild verschwinden. Phoebe sah ihn nachdenklich an. Konnte es sein? „Ich habe die Kristalle nicht dahin gelegt, um uns vor dir zu schützen, richtig?"

„Richtig. Sie sollen nur übermütige Professoren davon abhalten, mich zu verhexen."

„Na gut, dann sollten wir diese Angelegenheit jetzt klären. – Professor Snape, wieso bedrohen Sie Matt mit ihrem Zauberstab?"

Snape sah sie kurz an, blickte dann jedoch zu Dumbledore, als wollte er sagen: _Muss ich mich vor der rechtfertigen?_

Dumbledore sagte: „Nur zu, Severus."

„Er sollte heute Abend hier den Wolfsbann-Trank brauen. Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Und während er das tat, was er sollte, hat er noch einen weiteren Trank gebraut. Einen, den ich nicht kenne. Dann... verschwand er plötzlich! Und..."

„Moment! Wie verschwand er? Ich dachte, das wäre hier nicht möglich?" Hermione hatte ihr ausgiebig erklärt, wie die Schutzmechanismen von Hogwarts funktionierten.

„Es waren blaue und weiße Lichter."

„Na prima...", murmelte Matt, als Phoebe auf Snapes Worte hin, wieder ihn anschaute und ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Viel mehr Hinweise brauchte sie wohl kaum, um rauszubekommen, wer er war...

„Weiter!", sagte Phoebe, ohne den Blick von Matt abzuwenden.

„Er kam wieder mit einer weiteren Zutat für den 2.Trank und als er diese hinzugefügt hatte, zog er seine Ärmel hoch. Er trägt das dunkle Mahl."

Das schockte Phoebe. Doch ein Blick auf Matts immer noch entblößten Unterarm zeigte, dass es wahr war. „Was? – Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Miss Halliwell", schaltete Dumbledore sich ein. „Können Sie uns sagen, wieso Sie das sagen? Es ist mir klar, dass Sie und er in der letzten Zeit eine Freundschaft aufgebaut haben. Doch kennen Sie ihn wirklich schon so gut, dass diese Sache ein so großer Schock für Sie ist? Und Sie die Idee völlig ablehnen?"

„Ich... Moment... Sie hatten die letzten Jahre das Portrait von Cole hier. Sie wissen Bescheid über mich und meine Schwestern. Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass sie nicht wissen, was das Verschwinden in ‚blauen und weißen Lichtern' bedeutet!"

Snape sah verwirrt und Matt irgendwie einfach müde aus. Der alte Zauberer nickte. „Sie haben natürlich Recht. Ich wollte nur noch eine Bestätigung für meine Vermutung. – Also, Matt: Was macht das Dunkle Mahl auf dem Arm eines Wächter des Lichts?"

„Was ist ein Wächter des Lichts?", wollte Snape wissen.

Matt beantwortete zuerst Snapes Frage und nahm auch danach nicht den Blick vom Gesicht des Tränke-Meisters: „Ein Wächter des Lichts ist hilft guten Hexen Unschuldigen zu helfen, Professor. Sie sind hier sehr selten. Unsere Welten überschneiden sich nicht häufig. – Was das angeht", sagte er mit einem düsteren Blick auf seinen linken Arm. „so wissen Sie selbst am Besten, dass nicht jeder, der das Mahl trägt auch ein loyaler Anhänger von Voldemort ist. Ist es nicht so?" Die beiden taten einen Moment lang, was sie auch vor Professor Lupins erster Klasse getan hatten. Dann fragte Snape: „Was ist das für ein Trank?"

Matt fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar. „Er blockt die empathischen Kräfte von Phoebe."

„Und warum wohl sollten Sie ihre Gefühle vor ihr verstecken wollen?" Snapes Tonfall war beißend. Es war ganz klar, dass er dachte die Antwort zu dieser Frage zu kennen.

Phoebe jedenfalls ließ nicht zu, dass er sie jetzt schon beantwortete. „Matt... Wie heißen meine Schwestern?"

Erst sagte er gar nichts. Er studierte ihr Gesicht. Etwas sagte ihm schließlich, dass sie es ohnehin wusste, also antwortete er: „Paige und Piper."

„Wie heißen unsere Eltern?"

„Penny Halliwell und Victor... Bennett."

Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen. Snape sah schon wieder verwirrt aus und schaute zwischen Phoebe und seinem Gefangenen hin und her.

„Und mein Neffe?"

„Wyatt."

„Sein vollständiger Name?"

„Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

„Und wieso Matthew?"

„Für Paige. Ihr Nachname ist Matthews."

Inzwischen konnte sie sich gegen das Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen wollte, nicht mehr wehren. „ In was haben wir uns alles schon verwandelt?"

„Du warst mal eine Todesfee, Paige ein Vampir, Piper Rotkäppchen und Prue ein Wolf."

„Richtig... Ähm, noch etwas, was du nicht wissen würdest, wenn du böse wärst?"

Matt überlegte. Was gab es da? „Hm... Wie wäre es mit... Wenn Paige niest kommt es schon mal vor, dass sie sich in einer alternativen Realität wieder findet? Piper macht die besten Cookies der Welt? Du hast mal als Superwoman einen schrecklichen Vermieter von einem Dach hängen lassen?"

Phoebe lächelte. „Ja. – Noch eine Frage."

„Welche?", fragte er beinahe misstrauisch.

„Von wie weit aus der Zukunft kommst du?"

Das traf den Schulleiter und den Tränke-Meister unerwartet. Matt schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich es vor dir nicht geheim halten kann. – Etwa 20 Jahre."

„Ahja..." Sie trat vor, kickte mit einem Fuß einen Kristall beiseite und warf die Arme um Matt. „Gott, das ist so... so... Und du bist so süüüß! Wenn ich das Piper erzähle!"

Matt brach den Kontakt. „Nein, Tante Phoebe! Nichts davon zu Piper!"

„Was, wieso nicht?"

„Weil... es ist kompliziert. Wir sprechen später darüber, ja? – Erstmal... Ein paar Leute hier sind noch nicht ganz auf dem neuesten Stand und Snape sieht immer noch aus, als wollte er mich verhexen!"

„Ganz recht", sagte Snape. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was zwischen Miss Halliwell und Bennett vorgegangen war. Aber nichts davon hatte ihn überzeugt, dass der Junge _kein_ Todesser war, der eine Gefahr für seine Schüler darstellte.

„Ja, vielleicht wäre einer von ihnen beiden so gütig uns aufzuklären, in welcher Beziehung Sie zueinander stehen?", fragte Dumbledore.

Phoebe sah Matt an. Er bedeutete ihr, sie das Vergnügen haben konnte. Sie räusperte sich. „Wie es aussieht, ist Matt Bennett mein Neffe Wyatt und ist aus de Zukunft gekommen, um... ja, um was zu tun eigentlich?"

„Darüber wollten wir doch später reden", murmelte er.

„Oh... ja."

„Nein, das reicht nicht. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es unmöglich ist, soweit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, was ist mit dem Mahl?"

Matt trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu und sah plötzlich ganz schön einschüchternd aus. „Dass ihr es nicht tun könnt, heißt nicht, dass es keiner tun kann. Und... wie ist es, wollen Sie nicht auch allen erzählen, wie Voldemort Ihnen dieses Ding verpasst hat? Es macht ja _so viel Spaß_, sich daran zu erinnern."

Dumbledore legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. Matt drehte sich zu ihm um. „Professor Snape hat Recht, Wyatt. – Ich habe Sie eingestellt, weil ich zu der Überzeugung kam, dass Sie der Schule nicht schaden werden. Dass Sie auf unserer Seite stehen. Ich fürchte, ich muss wissen, wie es dazu kam."

Einen Augenblick stand er wie versteinert da. Dann nickte er. Es war nur fair. „In Ihrem Büro?"

„In Ordnung."

„Ich muss mich aber erst noch um die Tränke kümmern."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Severus das gerne übernehmen wird", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sicher doch", presste Snape hervor. Er wusste, wann er Albus drängen durfte und wann nicht. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel: Jetzt gerade hatte er entschieden, dass er allein die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde. „Ist der Empathen-Block-Trank soweit fertig?"

„Ja. Er muss nur noch abgefüllt werden. – Ach... übrigens: Möchten Sie wissen, wer mir gezeigt hat, wie man den Wolfsbann-Trank macht?"

„Ja."

„Das waren Sie." Damit verließen er und Dumbledore den Raum.

Phoebe sah sich einen Moment unsicher um. „Professor... Ich kann Ihnen versichern... Er würde nie aus freien Stücken jemandem folgen, der die magische Impersonifizierung eines Hitlers ist." Sie wartete nicht ab, was er antworten würde, sondern folgte schnell den anderen beiden.

Snape blieb zurück und fragte sich, in was er da wieder hineingestolpert war.

o

Dumbledore hatte Phoebe gebeten, draußen zu warten, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Wyatt wusste nicht, ob ihn das freuen oder ängstigen sollte. Was jetzt gleich geschehen sollte, fand er nicht unbedingt prickelnd und vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn seine Tante nicht dabei wäre.

Phoebe und er saßen vor dem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore hatte dahinter Platz genommen. „Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, wie wir es machen können. Ein Denkarium, Legilimentik oder Veritaserum. Welche möchten Sie wählen?"

„Sie lassen _mich_ entscheiden?"

„Ja. Sie haben eine der Mächtigen Drei als Bürgin und als Sie mir zum ersten Mal ihren Geist öffneten, da haben Sie mir gezeigt, dass Sie niemandem hier schaden wollen. Doch... das Dunkle Mahl ist nun mal da. Ich muss sichergehen. Und alle drei Methoden sind gleich gut."

„Hm." Er hatte kein Verlagen danach, dass seine Erinnerungen auf ewig in einem Denkarium festgehalten wurden. Abgesehen von seinen Gefühlen zu dieser speziellen Erinnerung waren das Ereignisse der Zukunft, einer Zukunft, die er verändern wollte. Bei Veritaserum bestand die Gefahr, dass die Fragen ihn dazu verleiten würden, dass er zu viel preisgab. Also blieb eigentlich nur eines übrig. Er senkte seine geistigen Barrieren.

Dumbledore nickte. Zu Phoebe sagte er: „Er hat mich gerade in seinen Kopf eingeladen. Ich werde mir dort seine Erinnerung an das Ritual ansehen."

„Okay... Wyatt?"

Er lächelte ihr zu. Wahrscheinlich sah es etwas gezwungen aus. Als Nächstes sah er Dumbledore in die Augen. Sofort spürte er den sanften Druck in seinem Geist. Es war wie ein Anklopfen. Wyatt bat ihn hinein und dachte daran, was er ihm zeigen wollte.

o

_Er stand in der Großen Halle in Riddle Manor. Links und rechts von ihm befand sich sein Todesser-Eskorte. Sie trugen schwarze Roben, doch keine Totenkopfmasken. Es war nicht mehr nötig._

„_Willkommen, willkommen, mein junger Halliwell", hörte er die unverkennbare Stimme von Voldemort. _

_Wyatt sah dahin, woher die Stimme gekommen war und im nächsten Moment kam sein Widersacher um die Ecke. Lässig elegant ließ sich Tom Riddle auf seinem throngleichen Stuhl nieder._

_Die Todesser wollten Wyatt nach vorne zerren, doch er riss sich los und ging selbst auf Voldemort zu. „Wo ist er?"_

„_Hast du den Trank genommen?", fragte Voldemort zurück._

_Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht holte Wyatt die leere Phiole aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Der Trank verhinderte, dass er würde wegbeamen können._

„_Sehr schön. Nun, dann können wir uns auch gemeinsam davon überzeugen, wie es deinem Bruder geht!"_

_Auf ein Zeichen hin kam ein Todesser hinein. Hinter ihm schwebte Wyatts Bruder. Das war das erste, was Wyatt wahrnahm. Chris musste so schwer verletzt sein, dass er nicht selbst laufen konnte. Dann, als der Todesser seinen Bruder neben Voldemort zu Boden fallen ließ, sah er den Rest. Chris war bewusstlos, doch er zitterte unkontrolliert. Eine Seite seines Gesichts zierte ein großer purpurner Bluterguss. Seine Handgelenke waren gezeichnet von Fesselmahlen. Das T-Shirt, das ihm in blutigen Fetzen vom Körper hing, ließ erkennen, dass er von weiteren Blutergüssen und tiefen Schnitten übersät war. Wie sah es _in _ihm aus?_

_Wyatt riss Blick vom misshandelten Körper seines Bruders los und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wie bekomme ich ihn wieder?", stieß er hervor._

„_Du weißt, was ich will."_

„_Und der Nexus steht immer noch nicht zur Diskussion", gab er zurück. Äußerlich ruhig war er in Gedanken nur bei Chris._

_Als Voldemort auf seine Antwort hin seinen Zauberstab in Richtung seines Bruders hob, entstand in seiner Hand ein Energieball. „Das würde ich mir gut überlegen."_

„_Ach... Sei doch so gut und lass ihn noch etwas größer werden", forderte der Dunkle Lord ihn auf._

_Irritiert sah Wyatt ihn an und dann spürte er es. Ohne sein Zutun wurde der Energieball in seiner Hand kleiner... bis er verpuffte. Erschrocken versuchte er, einen neuen entstehen zu lassen, doch es funktionierte nicht. „Aber..."_

_Voldemort lachte sein schrilles Lachen. „Den Trank magst du selbst gemischt haben. Doch von wem hattest du doch gleich die Phiole?"_

„_Nein! Jeremy ist loyal!"_

„_Sicher ist er das! Loyal mir gegenüber! Bringt ihn her!" Die Todesser fassten ihn wieder an den Armen und diesmal zerrten sie ihn richtig, so dass Wyatt folgen musste. Vor Voldemort zwangen sie ihn auf die Knie._

_Der Slytherin sah ihm in die Augen. Wyatt starrte mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zurück. „Wie Harry damals... und du weißt, wie _seine_ Geschichte ausgegangen ist. Ich habe gewonnen! Warum denkst du, du bist irgendwie anders?"_

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Nun, ich habe dich hier hilflos vor mir. Kein Orben, keine Kräfte. Was sollte mich davon abhalten, jetzt Schluss zu machen?"_

_Wyatt ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Gut, er hatte eine ...angst. Aber zeigen muss er das doch nicht, oder? Also sagte er: „Wäre es nicht langweilig, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre?" – Das mochte wahr sein oder auch nicht. Aber er wusste, warum Voldemort ihn nicht einfach töten würde. Er wollte den Nexus. Und ohne Wyatt würde er ihn nicht bekommen._

_Bei dieser schnippischen Antwort richtete Voldemort den Zauberstab nicht wieder auf Chris, sondern diesmal auf Wyatt. „Crutio!"_

_Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper und als Nerven zu Feuer wurden, spannten sich Muskeln an, von denen er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass er sie hatte. Ein Krampf in den Kiefermuskeln ließ ihn auf seine Zunge beißen. In seinem Mund breitete sich ein metallischer Geschmack aus._

_Als Voldemort endlich von ihm abließ, hing er kraftlos in Armen seiner Fänger. Wie Chris zitterte er. Voldemort beugte sich vor und hob seinen Kopf an den Haaren an. „Das hat dich hoffentlich etwas Benehmen gelehrt."_

_Wyatt, der noch nach Luft schnappte, sagte nichts. Dafür rief er in Gedanken nach seiner Tante. _Tante Paige! Paige, du musst kommen!Es ist alles schiefgegangen!

„_Noch einmal: Der Nexus für deinen Bruder!"_

_Wyatts wässriger Blick wanderte zu Chris. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hörte ein weiteres Crutio, doch es traf ihn nicht. Stattdessen schrie Chris gequält auf und warf sich auf dem Steinfußboden hin und her._

_Er riss die Augen wieder auf, kämpfte gegen die Arme, die ihn festhielten, doch es nützte nichts. „Nein! Nein! Chris! – Verdammt, lass ihn! Hör auf! Nein!" _

„_Wieso sollte ich?"_

_Nur ein Wort. Und Voldemort würde aufhören. Wyatt wusste das. Aber wenn er den Fidelius Zauber, der über Halliwell Manor lag aufhob und Voldemort den Nexus übergab, dann waren sie geliefert. Genauso gut könnte er selbst jeden töten, an dem ihm etwas lag. Also blieb ihm keine Wahl, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie der Bastard seinen Bruder in den Wahnsinn folterte._

_Doch endlich hörte er auf. Belustigt sah er Wyatt an. „Interessant, dass du es aushältst, das mit anzusehen."_

„_Chris wäre der erste zu sagen, dass er sich lieber zu Tode foltern lassen würde, als dir den Nexus zu überlassen." Er hatte es sogar mal zu Wyatt gesagt. Trotzdem... Er sollte seinen kleinen Bruder vor so etwas beschützen können! Zu dieser Situation hätte es niemals kommen sollen!_

„_Ist das so? - Nun, trotzdem." Der Tonfall war immer noch amüsiert. Wyatt hatte das blöde Gefühl, dass Voldemort dachte, er hätte einen brillanten Einfall gehabt. Und was konnte das wohl sein?_

„_Sein Arm", sagte Voldemort als Nächstes. _

_Die beiden Todesser packten seinen linken Arm und drehten ihn um. Es war eindeutig. „Was? – Nein! Das ist doch-! Nein! Wieso?"_

„_Damit du es endlich lernst, Wyatt. Du magst dich jetzt noch sträuben. Du magst an deinen falschen Idealen festhalten. Doch du gehörst mir. Und am Ende wirst du stolz sein, das Dunkle Mahl zu tragen. – Bis dahin wird es dich jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Getreuen zu mir rufe daran erinnern, was deine Bestimmung ist!" Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut. Die Spitze berührte Wyatts Unterarm. Bevor er den Zauberspruch murmelte, rief Wyatt noch einmal verzweifelt nach Paige und bäumte sich auf, doch die Hände der Todesser hielten ihn erbarmungslos am Platz und Paige erschien nicht rechtzeitig._

_Erst war es wie Feuer, eine Erinnerung an den Crutiatus-Fluch, dann rann es wie Eis durch seinen Arm, als sich langsam die Konturen eines Totenkopfs und einer Schlange darauf abbildeten. Er schrie nicht, doch es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr es wehtat._

_Nachdem Voldemort fertig war hatte sich die Nachwirkung des Crutiatus verschlimmert. Sein Arm fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich abfallen._

_Es..._

o

Phoebe hatte die beiden genau beobachtet. Während Dumbledores Gesicht die ganze Zeit über ruhig blieb und seine Augen offen, so hatte ihr Neffe die seinen nach kurzer Zeit geschlossen. Erst wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, dann krampften sich seine Hände um die Armlehnen des Stuhls. Schließlich rann eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter. Was hatte er nur durchmachen müssen?

Die Entdeckung, dass Matt Wyatt war, war völlig überraschend gekommen. Doch es passte so gut zu dem, was sie bis jetzt von ihm gesehen hatte. Ja, der Wyatt dieser Zeit war noch zu jung, als as Phoebe schon detailliert sagen könnte, wie sein Charakter mal aussehen würde. Doch was sie in Matt sah gefiel ihr. Nur jetzt gerade... sie konnte kaum stillsitzen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Wyatt Dumbledore da zeigte. Nur dass es sehr schlimm sein musste. Denn mal abgesehen von Wyatts Mimik war da auch noch die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht abgeschirmt hatte. Sie spürte genau, was er spürte. Und ihr wurde schlecht davon.

Plötzlich holte Wyatt tief Luft und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Der Rest... ist privat", sagte er.

Dumbledore, der so lange Zeit die Augen offen gehalten hatte, blinzelte. „Natürlich, Wyatt."

„Kann... kann ich gehen?"

Phoebe reichte hinüber und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. Mit einem Mal war alles weg. Sie war mit ihren Gefühlen wieder allein. „Danke."

Wyatt nickte.

Dumbledore meinte: „An was Sie sich eben erinnern mussten, war nicht angenehm... Aber vielleicht könnten Sie mir, bevor Sie sich für den Rest der Nacht schlafen legen, noch sagen, wieso Sie wirklich hier sind?"

„...Ich... will verhindern, dass er zurückgeholt wird. Sie haben ja gesehen, dass er in meiner Zukunft einen Körper hat. Er hat Britannien und als ich anfing über eine Zeitreise nachzudenken, da begann er, auch Amerika anzugreifen."

„Wie bald wird er wieder auferstehen?"

„In ungefähr einem Jahr. – Die Wahrheit ist: Ich bin zu früh dran. – Übrigens: Wenn Sie den Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nächstes Jahr einstellen: Überprüfen Sie ihn doch auf den Vielsafttrank, ja?"

„Vielsafttrank?", stellte Phoebe eine Zwischenfrage.

„Ja. Ein komplizierter Trank, mit dem man die äußere Erscheinung eines anderen annehmen kann. - In diesem Fall hat Crouch Junior vorgegeben Moody zu sein", fügte er an Dumbledore gewandt hinzu.

„Ich werde es mir merken", versicherte der Schulleiter. „Was können Sie mir über das Ritual sagen?"

„Es ist zu früh, Professor! Wir müssen uns wenigstens ein bisschen an den Zeitablauf halten. Ich kümmere mich schon um den Rest! – Ihre Angelegenheit für dieses Jahr ist Sirius Black! – Übrigens, Tante Phoebe: Ist er der Unschuldige, wegen dem du hier bist?"

„Ja."

„Das ist komisch. Bis ich unsere Zauberschule verließ und nach Hogwarts kam, hattet ihr keine Ahnung von der Welt der Zauberei."

„Wirklich? Hm... könnte es sein, dass du durch deine Ankunft etwas hier so verändert hast, dass ich die Vision von Sirius bekommen habe?"

„Das wäre durchaus denkbar", schaltete sich Dumbledore ein. Als er vorhin gefragt hatte, mit welchem Ritual Voldemort zurückgeholt werden würde, hatte er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Er wusste, dass Zeitreisen gefährlich waren. Allerdings: Es ging um Voldemort. Sollte er das Wissen, dass Wyatt über die Zukunft hatte nicht nutzen? Sollte er, durfte er, konnte er? Wyatt hatte ihm geantwortet, so wie Dumbledore jedem anderen antworten würde, der ihn während einer Zeitreise etwas fragen würde. Aber... hm. Es mochte Wyatts Vergangenheit sein. Aber es war ihre Gegenwart und Zukunft um die es ging.

„Wie weit bist du bis jetzt?", fragte Wyatt.

„Wir haben noch gar nichts", antwortete Phoebe. „Ich habe erstmal rausgefunden, wie es hier läuft. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Sirius ist."

„Hmm... Und wieso bist du allein hier?"

„Ah, du weißt doch, wie das ist mit deiner Mum und deiner Tante... Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir alle immer unser eigenes Leben leben wollen waren die beiden wenig enthusiastisch mir dabei zu helfen einen Massenmörder zu beschützen."

„Kein Wunder. Wenn man eben mal davon absieht, dass er das nicht ist."

„Wyatt – Wir müssen noch mal zu Voldemort zurückkommen. Ich verstehe, dass Sie zögern Fakten über die Zukunft auszuplaudern. Aber wissen Sie wirklich, was Sie tun?"

„Fürs erste schon." Wyatt nickte. „Ich werde eine der ‚Zutaten', die benötigt werden für das Ritual zerstören. Damit kann es nicht durchgeführt werden. Und danach... danach werde ich vermutlich schon Hilfe brauchen. Schritt zwei kann ich kaum allein machen."

„Worin besteht Schritt zwei?"

„Schritt zwei, liebe Tante, besteht aus der Suche nach den Horcruxen."

ooo

oo

o

Bis zum nächsten Kapiel!

June22


	7. Lichter

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Wie üblich: Danke für euer tolles Feedback!

Note 2:

Anna, du hast völlig Recht! Da sind mir ja einige Fehler unterlaufen.. oops! g

Zur Chris-Frage: Bisher war er noch nicht da... und eigentlich wollte ich ja auch mal eine Geschichte schreiben, in der Wyatt der Besucher aus der Zukunft ist und nicht Chris. Aber hey, ich wollte ursprünglich auch eine Liebesgeschichte über Remus und Phoebe schreiben... und das hat sich ja auch geändert! **Deshalb jetzt die überaus wichtige Frage an alle: Wollt ihr Chris in dieser Geschichte? Ja oder nein?**

Liz: Du hast auch Recht! Es heißt natürlich Crucio! Werde mich in Zukunft daran halten :-) Und übrigens: Ich finde nicht, dass du zuviel redest!

Weiter geht's!

* * *

**Heart'sDesire**

Kapitel 7

„All you nee is love!" (The Beatles)

Lichter

Phoebe und Wyatt gingen schweigend in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Jetzt, nachdem sie ihren Neffen vor Snape gerettet und er Dumbledore einmal mehr von seinen guten Absichten überzeugt hatte, drang es erstmals richtig in sie ein, dass der junge Mann neben ihr wirklich ihr süßer kleiner Neffe war – der Sohn von Piper. Und das Wenige, was er von seiner Zukunft preisgegeben hatte, hatte sich nicht wirklich gut angehört.

„Du musst mich wirklich nicht zurückbringen", meinte Wyatt ein weiteres Mal.

Wie zuvor schon erwiderte sie: „Ich will es aber." Sie blieb stehen. Wie es sich für die späte Stunde gehörte war der Korridor verlassen, es würde sie keiner stören. Und Portraits gab es hier nicht.

Ihr Neffe sah sie fragend an.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.

Wyatt verzog das Gesicht. „Inwiefern?"

Okay. Ihre Frage hätte sich wirklich auf alles beziehen können. „Du und ich... Piper, Paige... dein Plan. Was hast du vor?" ... und das tat sie wohl auch.

„Nichts hat sich geändert, Tante Phoebe. Du wirst mich einfach weiter Matt nennen, wenn andere dabei sind. Ich werde weiterhin Remus bei seinem Unterricht unterstützen und in den Weihnachtsferien diese Knochen zerstören."

„Du willst zu Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen?"

„Nein", sagte er und es hörte sich überzeugend an. Nur was sie von ihm spürte, war etwas anderes. Er merkte es sofort, als er ihren Blick sah und schottete sich einmal mehr ab. Diesmal kam es so abrupt für Phoebe, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Entschuldige", meinte er.

Sie nickte. „Schon gut. – Du weißt aber schon, dass ich das hier – dich! – niemals vor Piper werde geheim halten können, oder? Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich es täte!"

Er lächelte. Seine Tante und Geheimnisse – selten eine gute Mischung. Nur gut, dass seine Mum keine empathischen Kräfte hatte. Oder sie würde Phoebes Schuldgefühle noch auf eine Meile Entfernung erkennen. Andererseits hatte sie etwas, was genauso effektiv war: Ihren Mutter-Sinn. Der bemerkte sofort, wenn jemand aus ihrer Familie ihr etwas verheimlichte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dich umbringen würde. – Gut, wenn sie mit dir fertig wäre, würdest du dir _wünschen_ sie hätte es getan... aber das würde sie nie über's Herz bringen."

„Wow, danke Wyatt. Wie beruhigend!"

Ihr ironischer Tonfall ließ ihn wieder ernst werden. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ewig von euch fortbleiben will! Aber wenn ich einmal zu Hause bin..."

„Was ist dann", fragte Phoebe vorsichtig, als er nicht weiter sprach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Schließlich umarmte er seine Tante.

Sie war zuerst überrascht. Das Gefühl überrumpelt worden zu sein verblich jedoch, als der Teil ihres Herzens erwachte, der stets, wenn sie bei dem kleinen Wyatt war, schrie: „Ich-liebe-meinen-süßen-Neffen-und-ich-möchte-die-beste-Tante-der-Welt-für-ihn-sein!" So schlang sie die Arme um Wyatt.

Als er ihre Berührung spürte, entspannte er sich ein Stück mehr. Phoebe lächelte. „Du bist so groß! – Von Piper kannst du das nicht haben!"

„Nein, eher nicht", gab Wyatt ihr Recht. „Entweder ist Dad Schuld... oder Grams!"

Das brachte die beiden zum lachen und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Gehen wir", sagte er.

Den Rest des Weges war das Schweigen zwischen den beiden angenehmer. Vor der Dicken Dame hielten sie an. „Hope", sagte er und die schläfrige Frau öffnete ohne Kommentar ihr Gemälde für ihn.

„Gute Nacht, Phoebe."

Sie nickte. Er hatte das Wort ‚Tante' weggelassen. „Gute Nacht, Matt."

Gerade, als er sich abwenden und reingehen wollte, hörten sie ein aufgeregtes Qieken. Im nächsten Moment schossen eine Ratte und eine große Katze an ihnen vorbei.

„Oh. Waren das Krätze und Krummbein", fragte Phoebe.

„Jap. Das wird Ron gar nicht gefallen. – Also, bis morgen!"

„Bye!"

o

Ja, es gefiel Ron gar nicht. Soviel war klar zu sehen, als sie am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat. Der Junge saß so weit wie möglich von Hermione weg, umgeben von Neville, Seamus und Dean.

Hermione schien gleichzeitig traurig und wütend zu sein. Allerdings war Harry wohl gerade angestrengt dabei, sie aufzumuntern.

Sie grüßte die beiden, ging dann aber an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Lehrertisch. Als sie an Ron vorbeikam, blieb sie kurz stehen, unsicher, was sie tun sollte aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht Nichts tun konnte!

Ron hatte sie bemerkt und sich umgedreht. „Hallo Phoebe!"

„Hallo Ron."

Er sah sie an, als erwartete er, dass sie noch etwas sagen würde. Dann sagte Seamus etwas zu ihm, er drehte sich um und er lachte.

Als Phoebe sah, wie er sich amüsierte, während Hermione am anderen Ende des Tisches in ihrem Essen stocherte, hatte sie plötzlich genug von diesem kindischen Streit, der Hermione offensichtlich mehr abverlangte als Ron. Sie hob ihre Hand und gab ihm einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf.

Erschrocken wandte der Junge sich zu ihr um, doch sie war längst wieder auf ihrem Weg.

Die Lehrer sahen Phoebe alle etwas seltsam an. Doch keiner sagte etwas.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Blicke, sondern ließ sich zwischen Remus und Matt auf einen freien Stuhl gleiten. „Guten Morgen!"

„Was war das", fragte der Professor, als sie begann, sich ihren Toast mit Marmelade zu beschmieren.

„Ron war den ganzen Morgen einfach nur ein Idiot", antwortete Wyatt für sie.

„Achso..."

o

Heute war sie in Snapes Klasse. Sie saß ganz hinten und ließ es über sich ergehen, als die Slytherins ihr böse Blicke zuwarfen. Es war irgendwie sogar süß, dass die 13Jährigen dachten, sie könnten sie einschüchtern.

Schließlich flog die Tür auf und der Professor kam hereingestümt. Er warf Phoebe einen düsteren Blick zu und begann, seine Klasse zu ‚unterrichten'.

Bei der Anzahl von Punkten, die er den Gryffindors aus nichtigen Gründen abzog, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen. Aus den Gesichtern der Schüler um sie herum war zu erkennen, dass dieses Ausmaß an Punktabzug selbst für Snape ungewöhnlich war. Als er dann auch noch anfing auf Neville herumzuhacken und sie an der Stimme des Jungen erkannte, dass er den Tränen nahe war, stand sie war.

Der Tränkemeister hielt in seiner Schikane inne und sah sie an. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick. Einige schaute nervös drein, andere versuchten sich ihr Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie meinen Unterricht stören, Miss Halliwell?"

„Ich bin untröstlich, Professor Snape", sagte sie zuckersüß. „Kann ich Sie mal sprechen?"

Einen Moment lang starrte der Mann sie an. „In meinem Büro", sagte er dann, die Stimme vollkommen emotionslos. „Klasse, beendet den Trank. Jeweils drei korrekt beschriftete Phiolen nach dem Unterricht auf meinem Tisch. Wer einen anderen durch unsachgemäße Handhabung des Elixiers in die Krankenstation bringt, wird bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bei mir Nachsitzen."

„Na, da wissen sie ja Bescheid", kommentierte Phoebe.

Er warf einen weiteren finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung rauschte hinaus. Sie folgte. In seinem Büro bot er ihr _keinen_ Stuhl an, blieb allerdings aber auch selbst stehen.

„Sprechen Sie."

„Kann es sein, dass Ihnen heute noch etwas anderes durch den Kopf geht als Ihr Unterricht?"

Die Andeutung eines Stirnrunzelns war seine einzige Reaktion. Wirklich ein wunderbarer Gesprächspartner. Sie versuchte es weiter: „Hat der Schulleiter mit Ihnen über gestern gesprochen?"

Wieder nichts... Sie wollte mit den Augen. Der Mann war eine Mauer. Und sie war sich sicher, wenn dieses Gespräch zu Ende war, würde sie Kopfschmerzen haben. „Okay. Drücken wir es anders aus. Sie haben ein Problem damit, wie die Dinge gestern Nacht gelaufen sind. Und da ich dabei war, bin ich sicher Teil des Problems. Warum reden Sie also nicht mit mir, anstatt die Sache auf dem Rücken der Schüler auszutragen?"

Jetzt sah Snape einen Hauch irritiert aus. „Auf dem Rücken der Schüler?"

Phoebe winkte ab. „Muggle-Sprichwort. – Aber Sie kriegen das Bild, denke ich."

„In der Tat", murmelte ihr gegenüber... sagte dann aber wieder nicht mehr.

Ein paar Minuten waren beide still. Snape schien (!) nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben zu reden und Phoebe versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie aus diesem Mann mehr als 3 Worte herausbekommen konnte. Schließlich jedoch hatte sie genug. „In Ordnung. Sie wollen nicht reden? Dann rede ich! – Sie sind sauer – ganz offensichtlich! Sauer, weil Matt diesen wirklich komplexen Trank hinbekommen hat, sauer, weil er dazu noch einen Trank gemacht, den Sie nicht mal kennen, sauer, weil Sie keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich hier will und Sie auch nicht wissen, was _ich_ hier mache. Sauer, weil Sie entdeckt haben, dass er das Dunkle Mahl trägt und Sie nicht von ihm wussten, wo Sie es doch selbst auf Ihrem Arm haben. Sauer, weil Dumbledore sich scheinbar so leicht von Matts guten Absichten überzeugen ließ. Sauer, dass er unbeobachtet hierbleiben darf und wahrscheinlich so gar sauer, dass Dumbledore Matt weiterhin im Gryffindor-Turm wohnen lässt. Ich meine, nicht, dass Sie Harry mögen würden aber trotzdem..." Jetzt hatte sie sich einmal rauf- und runtergearbeitet von der Aufregung und sagte die abschließenden Worte ruhiger. „Sie sind einfach sauer, weil Sie die ganze Sache entdeckt haben und Ihnen keiner gesagt hat, was die Sache eigentlich _ist_. – Nicht wahr?"

Erst dachte sie, er würde nicht antworten.

Auch Snape dachte, er würde nichts sagen. Aber auch wenn er es niemals vor anderen zugeben würde – diese Halliwell-Frau hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. So fand er sich dabei, wie er zustimmend nickte. Und ein großer Teil seiner Anspannung viel von ihm ab.

ooo

Das 1.Hogsmeade-Wochenende... Halloween. Phoebe war wahnsinnig gespannt. Remus hatte ihr die letzten Tage ausführlich erzählt, was dabei in der Burg und Hogsmeade los wsein würde und sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, mal wieder raus zu kommen. Sie ging zwar oft zum See und spielte dort mit ihrem pelzigen Freund. Doch mal wieder ein paar Stunden in einer richtigen Stadt... oder einem Dorf... zu verbringen, stellte sie sich entspannend vor.

Sie stand im Hof und um sie herum schwatzten die aufgeregten Schüler. Sie sah sich um, bis sie Hermione, Ron und Harry sah. Das Lächeln, was sich unwillkürlich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, schwand jedoch, als sie sah, wie sich die beiden erstgenannten von Harry verabschiedeten. Phoebe fasste den nahe stehenden Neville am Arm und fragte ihn, warum Harry nicht mitkam. „E-er konnte s-seinen Onkel nicht dazu bringen, d-das Formular auszufüllen", antwortete der Junge ihr. – „Danke, Neville."

Ron und Hermione kamen an ihr vorbei. Sie winkte ihnen zu. Die beiden nickten, sahen dann jedoch wieder besorgt zu Harry zurück. Phoebe konnte verstehen, warum. Der Junge sah wirklich fertig aus. „Geht nur, ich kümmere mich um ihn", sagte sie zu seinen Freunden. Hermione sah sie dankbar an, Ron drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um, grinste und zeigte seinem Freund einen erhobenen Daumen. Harry lächelte schwach zurück.

Der Hof lehrte sich und endlich schien Harry zu bemerken, dass sie nicht mit den anderen mitging. Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Hallo Harry!"

„Hallo, Phoebe."

„Und, wie sehen deine Pläne für heute aus?"

„Ich... keine Ahnung. Lernen in der Bibliothek?"

Phoebe schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern und schob ihn zurück in die Burg. „Aber, aber, Harry! An einem so schönen Tag... vor allem, wo alle anderen ihn sich schön machen, kannst du dich doch nicht in der Bibliothek verkriechen! Wie wär's mit Tee bei Professor Lupin, hm?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Warum sagte sie das so, als _wollte _er unbedingt zu Professor Lupin gehen? In Ordnung, er war ein wirklich guter Lehrer und auch als Mensch nett, so weit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Doch warum sollte er an einem freien Tag zu ihm gehen wollen? „Hm?"

„Oh... ich dachte, du wüsstest... Harry, Remus war befreundet mit deinem Vater. Ich dachte nur, wenn wir zu ihm gehen würde er dir vielleicht ein paar Geschichten von ihm erzählen?"

„Er... was?"

Er war perplex und es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Phoebe lächelte. „Komm einfach!"

oo

Phoebe war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Die Idee, Harry zu Remus zu schleppen war brillant gewesen! Nicht nur sah Harry glücklich aus, als Remus ihm Geschichten von James und Lily erzählte. Nein, auch Remus selbst schien die Sache zu genießen.

Sie waren so vertieft in der Geschichte eines Scherzes, den James Lily in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts gespielt hatte, dass sie das Klopfen an der Tür zuerst gar nicht bemerkten. Als dann Matt und Snape eintraten, erschraken sie.

„Hallo, Professor! Ich bringe Ihnen nur Ihren Trank!"

Remus nahm den Kelch entgegen. „Danke, Matt; Professor."

„Sie müssen Ihn trinken, solange er noch frisch ist, Lupin." Das war das einzige, was Snape sagte, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder ging. Matt sah ihm kurz hinterher, drehte sich dann zu den drei anderen um und grinste. „Ich liebe diesen Kerl!"

Harry sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht, Remus und Phoebe fielen in Matts Lachen ein. Dann nahm Remus den Kelch und roch daran. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ein Jammer, dass Zucker ihn nutzlos werden lässt", murmelte er, bevor er das Gefäß in einem Zug lehrte.

„Hat Snape den gebraut?", fragte Harry, während er Remus genau beobachtete.

„Genau genommen war ich das, Harry", antwortete Matt. „Aber der gute Professor hielt es für angebracht, mir dabei über die Schulter zu schauen."

„Man könnte fast meinen, er wäre um mein Wohlergehen besorgt", schmunzelte der Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass er mir nicht traut", meinte Matt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja. – Möchten Sie sich zu uns setzen, Matt?"

„Ähm, ja, danke, gern!" Er setzte sich. „Also, wobei haben wir euch unterbrochen?"

„Nur ein bisschen Geschichten-Erzählen", sagte Phoebe.

„Ähm... Wo Sie jetzt alle zusammen hier sind... Ich wollte Ihnen schon lange eine Frage stellen..."

Remus, Phoebe und Matt sahen Harry fragend an.

„Warum haben Sie mich dem Irrwicht nicht entgegen treten lassen?"

„Ich... dachte, das wäre offensichtlich gewesen", sagte Remus langsam. Phoebe nickte und Matt fügte hinzu: „Es wäre sicher nicht besonders klug gewesen, wenn der Irrwicht sich plötzlich in Voldemort verwandelt hätte."

„Aber es wäre nicht Voldemort gewesen... Sie sagen seinen Namen?" Er sah Matt an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Der blonde Mann wand sich etwas unter dem Blick des 13Jährigen.

„Die Angst vor dem Namen vergrößert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst... sagte mal eine Freundin von mir." _... und von dir_, fügte Matt in Gedanken hinzu. „Was meinst du damit, es wäre nicht Voldemort gewesen?"

„Ich hatte nicht an ihn gedacht. Das heißt, ich hatte schon, nur dann erinnerte ich mich an die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express dieses Jahr. Und an den Dementor und was ich dort gefühlt habe..." Er erschauerte.

Phoebe sah beeindruckt aus. Remus kleidete ihr Gefühl in Worte. „Dann ist das, was du am meisten fürchtest die Furcht selbst, Harry. Das ist sehr weise..."

„Schon möglich... Ich – Was ist das?"

Durch die Decke waren helle Lichter in den Raum eingedrungen. Als Phoebe bemerkte, dass sie genau auf sie zukamen, konnte sie noch ein „Oh-oh." äußern, bevor sie von ihnen eingehüllt wurde.

Plötzlich trug sie ein antik wirkendes Gewand und hatte unendlich lange Haare. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie an sich herunterschaute. Dann hörte sie Matt lachen und starrte ihn an. „Was-?"

Die anderen beiden nahmen auch ihren überraschten Blick von ihr und sahen wie Matt sich beinahe auf dem Boden krümmte. „Was ist denn?", fragte Harry.

Matt beruhigte sich langsam. „Ich... Gott, ich hatte so gehofft, dass mal zu sehen... Unglaublich!"

Phoebe erkannte langsam, dass er ganz genau wusste, was hier los war und warum sie so komisch aussah. Mal ganz zu schweigen von ihren _Gefühlen._ „Matt, was ist hier los?"

Er grinste immer noch. „Tja, du, Phoebe, bist die Göttin der Liebe!"

o

oo

ooo

oo

o

Note 3: Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Und ich muss unbedingt jetzt wissen, ob Chris mit in diese Geschichte soll oder nicht... denn wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, kehrt Phoebe-die-Liebesgöttin jetzt erstmal kurz nach SanFrancisco zurück!

June22


	8. Never again

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Hallo! Ich bin etwas spät dran. Aber mit dem Näherrücken des Ferienbeginns brach bei mir auf einmal die Panik aus, denn ja, ich habe wirklich mehr Fanfiction in diesem Semester geschrieben als ich an meiner großen Hausarbeit für die Uni gearbeitet habe. – Die Panik ist zwar immer noch da aber ich habe das Kapitel beendet.

Ja, zum Kapitel: Ihr werdet merken, dass ich die Titanensache mehr als kurz gefasst habe. Liegt daran, dass sich außer dem „Warum sind die Titanen wieder erwacht?", was ich später kläre und dem Ende, was jetzt schon klar wird, nicht viel verändert hat. Und wer wissen will, wie sie die Titanen besiegen, der kann sich ja die Folgen ansehen :-) Müsste sogar bald wieder im Fernsehen kommen, oder? Wir sind doch jetzt schon wieder in der 5.Staffel...

Note 2: Die Chris-Frage habe ich jetzt zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet! Und ihr merkt es in diesem Kapitel. Keine Angst, Chris werden wir noch mal begegnen!

Note 3: Liz, ist ja kein Wunder, dass du keine Lust hast dich einzuloggen wenn ich sowieso nie über den Antwort-Button auf die Reviews antworte! sich an die eigene Nase fasst Ich denke mir nur immer, dass es im Allgemeinen, wenn es um Fragen der Handlung geht sicher mehr als nur den einen aufmerksamen Leser gibt, der mich auf ein Problem oder eine Schwachstelle hinweist. Und dann antworte ich sozusagen allen, die sich die Frage gestellt haben.

Und damit kommen wir auch gleich zu deinen Fragen/Anmerkungen. Ja, ich finde zu krasse Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bei Chris auch krass... aber wenn man sich die Serie ansieht, dann hat er irgendwo schon einen kleinen Komplex in der Hinsicht. Kann schon sein, dass der an irgendeiner Stelle mal kurz vorbeikommt und Hallo! sagt.

Ja, Wy ist in dieser Geschichte eindeutig gut. Ob er es auch bleibt? Das sehen wir noch! Aber: Er ist gut. Dennoch ist die Geschichte nicht ganz AU, denn Wy weiß, dass die Sache auch mal anders aussah. Er weiß, dass als er selbst klein war, sein Bruder aus der Zukunft kam, um ihn zu retten. Und Chris hat die Zukunft verändert. Nur... hm... wäre es möglich, dass von der alten Timeline noch Überreste da sind? Irgendwie? Klingt kompliziert, ich weiß. Wird aber mal eine Frage werden, der sich unsere Halliwells stellen müßen.

Ach ja, dann wären da noch meine Tippfehler! Und wenn ich euch nicht noch ein paar Kapitel schuldig wäre würde ich im Erdboden versinken! Da habe ich mir ja was geleistet! Aua! g (Sollte ich mir einen Beta zulegen?)

Und du redest nicht zu viel! bei ihrer Meinung bleibt Zufrieden?

Paradisa: Kann schon sein, dass sie ihre empathischen Kräfte erst zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt bekommen hat. Hatte ich gar nicht so drüber nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt. Nehmen wir einfach mal an, sie hat sie schon, ja?

Phania: Was fällt dir ein dich zu entschuldigen, hm? Ich finde es natürlich klasse, dass du meine Geschichte so sehr magst, dass du denkst, dass das angebracht ist aber... hm... eigentlich... Nunja, du bist jedenfalls nicht _verpflichtet_ mir Feedback zu geben! Obwohl es manchmal schon ganz praktisch wäre, wenn man so was machen könnte als Autor! g

Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, dass du immer schreibst und dass alle anderen schreiben! Ich finde das toll! Aber ich hoffe auch, ihr wisst das :-)

Note 4: Langsam werden meine Antworten hier so lang, dass ich mir überlege, die Antworten auf eure Reviews ans Ende der Kapitel zu setzen. Wäre das besser? Oder sollte ich einfach weniger schwafeln?

Wie auch immer... Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 8

"Of course the game is rigged. Don't let that stop you--if you don't play, you can't win." (Robert A. Heinlein, Autor 1907 - 1988)

Never again

_Durch die Decke waren helle Lichter in den Raum eingedrungen. Als Phoebe bemerkte, dass sie genau auf sie zukamen, konnte sie noch ein „Oh-oh." äußern, bevor sie von ihnen eingehüllt wurde._

_Plötzlich trug sie ein antik wirkendes Gewand und hatte unendlich lange Haare._

_Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie an sich herunterschaute. Dann hörte sie Matt lachen und starrte ihn an. „Was-?"_

_Die anderen beiden nahmen auch ihren überraschten Blick von ihr und sahen wie Matt sich beinahe auf dem Boden krümmte. „Was ist denn?", fragte Harry._

_Matt beruhigte sich langsam. „Ich... Gott, ich hatte so gehofft, dass mal zu sehen... Unglaublich!" Phoebe erkannte langsam, dass er ganz genau wusste, was hier los war und warum sie so komisch aussah. Mal ganz zu schweigen von ihren _Gefühlen_. „Matt, was ist hier los?"_

_Er grinste immer noch. „Tja, du, Phoebe, bist die Göttin der Liebe!"_

Ihre Augenbrauen bewegten sich in Richtung Haaransatz. „Bitte was? – Wirklich?"

Wyatt grinste und nickte. Harry und Remus sahen eher verwirrt aus. Phoebe sah noch einmal an sich herunter und drehte sich. „Wow… ich… das erklärt wohl, warum ich fühle, als würde ich…" Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus.

„Das wollen wir alles gar nicht so genau wissen", unterbrach Wyatt sie schnell. „Du solltest vielleicht nach San Francisco zurückkehren. Deine Schwestern brauchen wahrscheinlich deine Hilfe!"

„Hm… okay!" Sie klatschte fröhlich in die Hände und verschwand. Zurück blieb eine sich schnell verflüchtigende rosa Wolke in Herzform.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glauben mir Ron und Hermione nie!"

oo

In einer Höhle in der Unterwelt saß ein alter Mann an eine steinerne Wand gelehnt. Sein verfilztes Haar bedeckte sein Gesicht, doch die stechenden Augen sahen durch sie hindurch. „Berichte!"

„Mylord", sagte die Frau, die vor ihm kniete, respektvoll. „Es verläuft alles nach Plan. Die Titanen sind erwacht. Die Mächtigen Drei haben von ihrem Wächter des Lichts die Kraft der griechischen Götter empfangen."

„Und der Junge?"

„Er befindet sich zurzeit noch in ihrem Haus."

„Haltet euch bereit."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

oo

Phoebe und Paige waren frustriert.

Seit Stunden schon simulierten sie Schlachtplan um Schlachtplan. Immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis: Die Titanten würden sie töten.

Piper war derweil oben bei Wyatt. Sie wussten, dass es ihr auch nicht besser ging, denn Leo war weg. Sie alle brauchten ihn vor diesem Kampf, doch Piper hatte dazu noch Angst, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Es schien irrational. Doch seit er nach oben gegangen war, war er kein einziges Mal mehr bei ihnen gewesen. Dass sie jetzt Göttinnen waren, hatte ein Ältester ihn mitgeteilt. Leo hatte angeblich Wichtigeres zu tun.

Was konnte wichtiger sein als seine Familie?

oo

Wyatt hatte ihnen nicht wirklich erklärt, was los war. Er hatte sich blitzschnell von Harry und Remus verabschiedet und hatte dann Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt. Der hatte ihn gebeten, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, wenn er und Phoebe in irgendeiner Weise Hilfe benötigten.

Den Rest des Tages hatte er damit verbracht, den beiden Zeugen von Phoebes Verwandlung aus dem Weg zu gehen und nachzudenken.

Ja, Phoebe-die-Liebesgöttin hatte ihn wahnsinnig amüsiert. Aber die Geschichte, die dahinter stand weniger. Er wusste, gegen wen seine Mutter und Tanten kämpften und wenn auch die Geschichte gezeigt hatte, dass sie diesen Kampf überstehen würden, so kam er doch nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er wusste, dass in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie Chris da gewesen war. Aber war er das jetzt auch? Aus welcher Zukunft hätte sein Bruder kommen sollen, wenn Wyatt jetzt gut war?

Es war eher wahrscheinlicher, dass sich alles geändert hatte.

Wyatt würde das überprüfen müssen. Und dazu würde er an de Quelle des Problems gehen. Er würde der Zauberschule demnächst einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. So viel war sicher.

o

Am Abend wollte er unauffällig wieder in de Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Eine große Schülermenge hatte sich davor angesammelt. „Was ist los?", fragte er den nächsten Gryffindor.

„Die Dicke Dame ist weg!"

„Aus dem Weg! Macht Platz!" Wyatt trat zur Seite und ließ McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape durch. Dann folgte er ihnen, bevor die Schüler den Weg zum Gemälde wieder verschließen konnten. Vorne angekommen bestätigte sich, was der Zweitklässler gesagt hatte. Die Dicke Dame war tat tatsächlich verschwunden. Und ihr Bild war zerfetzt. Als dann jedoch auch noch Peeves erklärte, dass Black das getan hatte, hatte er endgültig keinen Schimmer mehr, was eigentlich vor sich ging.

„Ich hole Professor Lupin", teilte er dem Schulleiter mit. „Und dann beginnen wir damit, die Schule zu durchsuchen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Tun Sie das, Matt."

Wyatt bahnte sich den Weg durch die Schüler und rannte dann zu Remus' Quartier. Er hatte ehrlich keine Lust ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Ex-Freund, von dem er dachte, er wäre ein kaltblütiger Mörder und Verräter, in der Schule war… oder gewesen war. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass Sirius noch hier war? Wenn Wyatt an seiner Stelle wäre, hätte er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder verzogen. Und was überhaupt hatte er im Gryffindor-Turm zu suchen gehabt? Er musste gewusst haben, wann die Schüler alle in der Großen Halle zu finden waren, also hatte er diesen Zeitpunkt abgepasst, um bei den Gryffindors einzudringen, um… was zu tun? Sich auf die Lauer zu legen? Etwas zu stehlen?

Verdammt, wenn der Mann unschuldig war, warum machte er dann sowas?

Bei Remus Räumen angekommen, sagte er seinem Portrait, dass er den Professor gerne sprechen würde. Kurz darauf stand Remus vor ihm. „Was ist los, Matt?"

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Wie es aussieht, versuchte Sirius Black in den Gryffindor-Turm einzudringen…"

„Harry?", fragte Remus sofort alarmiert.

Wyatt trat bei der Intensität in der Stimme des anderen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Es geht ihm gut, soweit ich weiß. Sirius war da, als sie alle noch in der Großen Halle waren. Das Bild der Dicken Dame hat einiges abbekommen…"

Remus brachte seinen Zauberstab zum Vorschein. „Gehen wir!"

oo

In einiger Entfernung zur Schule, wo jetzt eifrig nach dem Eindringling gesucht wurde, lag ein großer schwarzer Hund mitten im Gebüsch und wimmerte. Padfoot war sehr unzufrieden mit sich. Genaugenommen war das auch noch untertrieben. Das Wimmern war nur ein schwacher Widerhall seiner inneren Unruhe!

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Es war die ideale Gelegenheit gewesen! Aber nein, er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, das Passwort zu besorgen, die Dicke Dame hatte ihn nicht reingelassen und dann hatte er die Nerven verloren! Dumm, dumm, dumm!

Ein weiteres Wimmern entfuhr ihm, dann vergrub er den Kopf tiefer in den Boden. Dementoren waren über ihn hinweggeschwebt. Das geschah oft und wie immer war er dankbar für seine Animagus-Form. Er hoffte nur, dass nach seinem Besuch in der Schule heute Abend Dumbledore nicht auch das Außengelände absuchen lassen würde. Zusätzlich zu Dementoren auch noch einer Horde Professoren aus dem Weg zu gehen würde schwierig werden.

Was Phoebe jetzt wohl tat? Ob sie mit all den anderen auf der Suche nach ihm, dem mörderischen Irren, war? Vorhin war sie nicht am See gewesen. Ungewöhnlich. Es war ihm sowieso unklar, warum sie immer noch kam. Oft genug mussten sie Dementoren aus dem Weg gehen. Manchmal sah er ihre Augen bei Begegnungen mit ihnen glasig werden. Dann bemühte er sich, sie möglichst schnell von dort wegzubekommen.

Was fand sie daran? - Nun, nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Er hatte sich sehr an sie gewöhnt und freute sich im Allgemeinen auf den Sonnenuntergang. Und allein, das Gefühl der Freude wieder zu spüren... Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich sein würde. Es war völlig offen, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart als Mensch schlagen würde. Aber als Padfoot war es... nach 12 Jahren in Askaban sein erster menschlicher Kontakt. Jemand, der ohne Verachtung mit ihm sprach, ihn berührte und nicht wusste, dass er wegen Mordes an einem Dutzend Menschen verurteilt worden war. Befreiend...

ooo

o

ooo

Die Titanen waren geschafft. Glücklicherweise! Es war mehr als eng gewesen. Doch Piper hatte noch rechtzeitig die Macht der Mutter Natur in sich entdeckt und die Titanen waren buchstäblich vom Erdboden verschluckt worden! Das Problem war, dass sie jetzt im Nachhinein ihre Kräfte nicht wieder abgegeben hatte so wie Phoebe und Paige. Sie hatte sie behalten und war verschwunden. Und jetzt ließ sie ihren Schmerz über den Verlust des Mannes den sie liebte, des Vaters ihres Sohnes und Neuzugang bei den Ältesten an der Stadt aus.

„Du musst nach Hause kommen", rief Paige ihr im strömenden Regen zu.

„Ja, du hast eine Familie", versuchte es Phoebe, während sie sich am Regenschirm festklammerte.

Piper drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Ich habe keine Familie", sagte sie ruhig. Doch ihre Stimme war gebrochen. Dann verschwand sie.

Die beiden jüngeren Schwestern starrten einen Moment in den Regen.

„Was jetzt", fragte Paige.

Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern.

o

„Wo ist er", fragte sie die überraschten Ältesten. „Wo ist mein Mann?"

Eine der Gestalten in Gold kam auf sie zugeeilt. „Lasst uns bitte einen Moment allein", sagte sie und schob dann die Kapuze nach hinten um das Gesicht von Leo zu enthüllen.

Als sie auf ihn zutrat hinterließ sie eine Spur aus Wasser. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Impulsiv zog Leo sie noch näher und wärmte ihren ausgekühlten Körper in seiner Umarmung. „Leo", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz klein.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er. „Ich weiß..."

o

Später beamte er sich und Piper zurück auf die Erde. Paige und Phoebe sahen ihre Ankunft und stürmten sofort auf sie zu. „Einen Moment noch", flüsterte er und verschwand mit der schlafenden Piper in ihrem Zimmer, um sie auf ihr Bett zu legen. Nachdem er sie zugedeckt und ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte, wandte er sich schweren Herzens ab.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Wie geht's ihr?", wollte Paige wissen.

„Sie ist fertig", sagte Leo. Mehr als die drei Worte konnte er nicht äußern.

Phoebe führte ihn zum nächsten Stuhl. Dankbar ließ er sich darauf nieder.

„Also ist es das wirklich? Du bist ein Ältester und verschwindest jetzt für immer nach da oben?"

„Ja, Paige. Das ist es." Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Nichts würde er lieber tun als die goldene Robe von sich zu werfen, zu Piper gehen und sich neben sie zu legen. Aber es war nun mal was es war... Leo war jetzt ein Ältester. Das war nichts wovor er davonlaufen konnte.

„Können wir denn gar nichts tun", fragte Phoebe.

Leo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Verdammt", war alles, was Paige dazu sagen konnte.

o

Leo hatte Recht gehabt. Piper war fertig. Schon am nächsten Tag wurde es für ihre Schwestern deutlich. Sie machten sich Sorgen. Die einzige Person mit der Piper es ertrug zusammen zu sein war ihr Sohn. Wenn Phoebe oder Paige dazu stießen brach sie in Tränen aus oder wurde aus auch für sie selbst unerklärlichen Gründen wütend.

Wieder einen Tag später saßen die Wächterin des Lichts und die Empathin im Wohnzimmer und schwiegen sich an. Das heißt, Paige saß. Phoebe lag mit einem nassen Lappen auf der Stirn auf der Couch. „Au... Au, au, au..."

„Meinst du, ich soll mal hochgehen?"

„Nein. Du weißt doch, wenn sie so drauf ist, weint sie nur, wenn wir dazukommen." Und Phoebe sollte es wissen, denn durch die Gefühle, die sie jetzt gerade hatte und Piper verdankte wollte _sie_ auch weinen.

Paige verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht dass das schlimm ist. Sie sollte weinen, wenn du mich fragst."

„Mag ja sein. Aber ihr Weinen ist momentan eher eine Aneinanderreihung von Krämpfen... meist sogar ohne richtige Tränen. Das kann nicht gesund sein."

„Hm."

Wieder Stille.

Dann beamte sich Wyatt in Paiges Arme. Die Hexe seufzte und hielt das Baby eng an sich gepresst. Ja, der Kleine spürte auch, was seine Mutter durchmachte. Und er brauchte mal eine Pause.

Phoebe nahm sich den Waschlappen vom Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Als ihre Schwester ihre gerunzelte Stirn sah, fragte sie: „Was ist?"

„Ich... hm... Ich könnte schwören..." Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Doch alles war wie immer.

Paige beobachtete sie verwirrt. „Hmm?"

„Pst!" Phoebe legte einen Zeigefinger an den die Lippen.

Es war wieder ruhig. Paige fragte sich, was das sollte. Wyatt... nun, Wyatt dachte vermutlich gerade nur, wie schön warm seine Kuscheldecke war... oder so was.

Paige wollte gerade das Schweigen brechen, als ein Flüstern durch den Raum zog und verschwand. Ihre Augenbrauen stiegen in die Höhe. „Was war das?"

„Keine Ahnung... aber ich hatte zuerst eigentlich nur... nunja, _gespürt,_ das noch jemand hier war. Das Flüstern – hm."

„Ein Geist?"

„Ich glaube nicht." Sie hatten schon mit Geistern zu tun gehabt. Das hier war etwas anderes.

„Okay... was genau hast du denn gespürt? Ist dieses... Ding... gefährlich?"

Phoebe überlegte einen Moment. Was hatte sie gespürt? Etwas... jemanden. Doch ob dieser jemand nun gut war oder nicht? Das konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun gut. Ich gehe mal im Buch nachschauen. Kannst du Wyatt mal nehmen?"

„Na klar." Als sie dann Wyatt im Arm hatte musste sie an den großen Wy drüben in England denken. Und an Sirius. Und Ron, Hermione und Harry. Und an ihren Freund den Streuner.

Der Gedanke an Sirius brachte ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass da ein Unschuldiger auf sie wartete. Wer wusste schon, was da drüben passierte, während sie weg war?

o

Nächster Morgen. Es war ganz bestimmt jemand da. Inzwischen hatte auch Piper mitbekommen, dass manchmal im Haus in abgeschlossenen Räumen der Wind durch die Gardinen streifte. Oder dass eine Stimme unverständliche Dinge flüsterte. Oder dass Wyatt manchmal wenn er schrie dann plötzlich ganz ruhig war.

Trotzdem hatte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen können, etwas deswegen zu unternehmen. Paige hatte gemeint, sie würden sich drum kümmern.

Wie auch immer... als Piper das nächste Mal nach unten ging, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, hörte sie Paige ausrufen: „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Die nächsten Worte hörte sie nicht doch schien Paige mit Phoebes Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Du willst jetzt gehen und sie mitnehmen? An diese Schule, diesen Ort, wo Dementoren ihr Unwesen treiben und vermutlich bald ein Mörder auftaucht? Geht's noch?"

Piper nahm an, dass sie wohl über sie sprachen und ging etwas näher ohne ihre Anwesenheit preiszugeben.

Phoebe blieb angesichts ihrer entrüsteten Schwester ruhig. „Ja, Paige. Es geht noch. Aber wie lange? Alles hier erinnert Piper doch an Leo! Sie muss jetzt lernen ohne ihn klarzukommen, ihr gemeinsames Kind alleine großzuziehen! Und hier... ich glaube kaum, dass sie hier richtig um den Verlust trauern kann... oder wie sie aufhören soll, das zu tun! Was weiß ich? Auf jeden Fall denke ich, es wäre das Beste für sie mal eine Weile raus zu kommen, etwas anderes zu sehen. Dort kann sie genauso wie hier so viel sie will an Leo denken. Aber sie sieht ihn nicht jedes Mal vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wenn sie die Treppe runter kommt oder in ihrem Zimmer ist nur weil es so _gewohnt_ ist, dass er da ist. Denn dort wird es nicht so sein. – Und mit unserem Hausgast hier... Ich glaube kaum, dass sie in ihrem Zustand von großem Nutzen sein wird. Das Ganze irritiert sie nur."

Paige musste widerstrebend zugeben, dass Phoebes Argumente sich gut anhörten. Andererseits... „Das erklärt noch nicht, warum es so gut ist, sie in eine so _gefährliche_ Umgebung zu bringen!"

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohin denn sonst? Wenn du mich fragst sollte einer von uns hier bleiben. Das Buch ist hier und wir haben einen Geist-der-keiner-ist. Ich muss aber zurück nach Hogwarts denn ich habe keine Lust diesen Unschuldigen an Dementoren zu verlieren! Und ja, es ist mir klar, dass du ihn nicht für unschuldig hältst! Aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte denn es ist meine Entscheidung! – Was bleibt also noch übrig? Dad ist selbst zur Zeit in Übersee... und Pipers Freundinnen würden es nicht verstehen..."

„Hmm..." _Wo sie Recht hat..._

„Wyatt und ich werden mit dir gehen", sagte Piper und zeigte damit den beiden, dass sie zugehört hatte.

Paige und Phoebe schauten sie überrascht an. Dann lächelte Phoebe und umarmte sie kurz. „Prima! Hogwarts wird dir gefallen! Und du Paige, wirst es auch sehen, denn du musst uns natürlich hinbeamen. Dann könntest du ein kurzes Schwätzchen mit Dumbledore über die Sicherheit der Burg haben, hmm?" Sie blinkte mit den Wimpern und entlockte auch Paige ein Lächeln.

„In Ordnung."

ooo

oo

o

Note: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	9. Über den großen Teich

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Hallo meine lieben Leser und Reviewer!

Ich suche mal wieder euren Rat: Was ist der bessere Titel für eine Geschichte? _Perfektes Timing!_ oder _Durch Raum und Zeit_ – Es hat mich nämlich mal wieder erwischt. So wie ich HsD angefangen habe, als ich noch Zwischen den Welten gearbeitet habe, hat sich jetzt eine andere Geschichte in meinen Gehirnwindungen festgesetzt und verlangt geschrieben zu werden! Es wird allein Harry Potter sein dieses Mal - Am Anfang die typische Fan-wird-ins-HarryPotter-Land-gezogen-Geschichte... allerdings hat das ganze noch eine tiefere Bedeutung. :-)

Note 2: Anna... Ja, das mit Leo war schon ganz schön traurig. Und wird es auch noch eine Weile sein. So ein Schmerz verschwindet schließlich nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Paige wird noch eine Weile in San Francisco bleiben. Aber sie ist nicht für immer dort ‚geparkt'! Keine Angst! – Genau genommen... mit der letzten Szene, die ich noch in dieses Kapitel eingefügt und habe und deinem Feedback... da kam mir doch glatt noch eine Idee für unsere gute Paige! Das wird auf jeden Fall unschön!

Note 3: Phania, danke für die guten Wünsche! Ich hoffe mal, dass alles glatt geht. „Matt" und Piper... da gibt es jetzt noch nicht so viel Interaktion. Aber in den nächsten Kapiteln sicher schon :-)

Note 4: Liz, das gehört alles zu meinem großen Plan! Muhahaha! – Ähm, ja, wenn ich das mache, wirkt das irgendwie immer nicht! ‚räusper' Apropos, Gideon: Den konnte ich auch schon vor seinem Verrat nicht leiden. Da war es zwar nur dieses arrogante Ich-bin-ein-Ältester-und-habe-immer-Recht!-Gehabe... aber naja... auf jeden Fall keine meiner Lieblingschaaktere! Zu den anderen Sachen, die du angesprochen hast, äußere ich mich mal lieber nicht. Sonst verrate ich noch was!

Danke für euer Feedback!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 9

„Smile though your heart is aching." (Song 'Smile', Robert Downey Junior)

Über den großen Teich

„Also, können wir?", fragte Paige.

Phoebe ging die Liste durch: Pipers Sachen – Check, Wyatts Sachen – Check, Piper und Wyatt – Check... ja, sah so aus, als hätten sie alles. „Wir können."

„Okay... Nehmt... oh." Vor ihnen materialisierte sich ein Wächter des Lichts. Er lächelte sie an. „Hallo!"

„Äh, hi", sagte Phoebe in einem irritierten Ton, der wohl für sie alle sprach.

„Ich bin Nick – euer neuer Wächter des Lichts." Der Whitelighter lächelte immer noch. Er sah aus, als freute er sich über seine neuen Schützlinge und fand, dass sie sich auch freuen sollten.

Phoebe spürte, wie Paige wütend wurde und Piper ungläubig und verzweifelt. Sie wandte sich an Nick. „Entschuldige uns mal kurz, ja?" Dann zog sie ihre Schwestern von ihm weg. „Ich möchte, dass ihr schon rüberorbt. Ich kümmere mich um diesen whitelighter."

Als die leichenblasse Piper nickte, berührte Paige sie und Wyatt. Bevor sie beamte fragte sie noch: „Hogwarts... Dumbledore?" Phoebe nickte. „Bis gleich!"

Als die drei weg waren und sich Phoebe wieder zu Nick umdrehte sah sie, dass das Lächeln endlich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Gut. „Also, ich weiß ja, dass du wahrscheinlich nur deinen Job machst. Aber was verdammt noch mal hat das zu bedeuten?"

Jetzt war es an Nick verwirrt auszusehen. „Ich... verstehe nicht."

„Leo war mehr für uns als ein Wächter des Lichts. Er ist unser Freund, der Ehemann von Piper und Vater von Wyatt. Ist euch da oben nicht vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen dass es für einen neuen whitelighter noch etwas _früh_ ist?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein Ältester. Diese Entscheidung habe ich nicht getroffen. Sag, wo haben sich deine Schwestern hingeobrt?"

„Großbritannien. Piper und Wyatt werden eine Weile mit mir in Hogwarts bleiben."

Erst nickte er zu ihren Worten doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das würde heißen, dass Paige ganz alleine hier bleibt. Ist das der Plan?"

„Nun ja, schon. Irgendwer sollte hier bleiben. Das Haus, das Buch, der Nexus... der Club..."

„Und wenn sie auf einen Dämon trifft, mit dem sie nicht fertig wird?"

„Erstens ist Paige verdammt gut in ihrem Job. Was du wissen würdest, wenn du Leo wärst. Und zweitens hat gerade Paige jede Möglichkeit uns zu erreichen... Mal davon abgesehen, dass du ja jetzt da bist. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es für dich ein Rückgaberecht gibt?" Nick hob bei dieser Frage nur eine Augenbraue. Phoebe winkte ab. „Schon gut. Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht. – Hm. – Also, was jetzt?"

„Ich _bin_ euer Wächter des Lichts. Daran ändert sich nichts. Ihr könnt mich rufen." Er nickte ihr ein letztes Mal zu und verschwand.

„So, das wäre dann wohl auch erledigt." Sie schnappt sich die Koffer. „Paige?"

ooo

Ob man es nun ein inoffizielles Ordenstreffen oder eine Lehrerkonferenz nennen wollte war eine Frage, vor deren Beantwortung Dumbledore sich gedrückt hatte.

Nachdem er Snape, McGonnagall und Lupin jedoch erzählt hatte, was er seit kurzem wusste, war es den dreien klar. Der Orden des Phönix war seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr aktiv gewesen. Doch wie es schien wurde jetzt seine Expertise benötigt. Und auch wenn Dumbledore mit dieser Besprechung nur diese drei Mitglieder wieder ‚aktiviert' hatte sah die Sache ernst aus.

Jemand plante Du-weißt-schon-wem einen neuen Körper zu verschaffen. Laut Dumbledores Informant – Snape hatte den Verdacht, dass er wusste, wer dieser ‚Informant' war und es gefiel ihm kein Stück. – war noch ein Jahr Zeit. Andererseits sagte der Schulleiter auch, dass diese Einschätzung eventuell zu optimistisch war. Also würden sie alle in ihrer kostbaren Freizeit Rituale recherchieren, mit denen man das bewerkstelligen konnte. Snape würde seine Fühler ausstrecken nach alten ‚Todesserkameraden', die vielleicht plötzlich aus der Versenkung wieder aufgetaucht waren. Und Dumbledore selbst würde Kingsley und Moody darauf hinweisen, dass es ratsam wäre, in den nächsten Monaten noch aufmerksamer zu sein. Constant Vigilance!

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Dumbledore die ganze Sache sehr unangenehm. Hätte Wyatt nicht enthüllt was in der Vergangenheit seiner Zeitlinie passiert war, hätte er selbst nie diese Schritte getan. Doch konnte er es sich leisten, nicht zu reagieren? Den Regeln der Zeitreise zu folgen? Wyatt mochte ein fähiger junger Mann sein. Sollte er deswegen jedoch ganz allein für das Schicksal der magischen Welt verantwortlich sein? Albus fand, dass das zu viel Verantwortung für einen Menschen war. Und weil es schließlich um etwas so Wichtiges ging, hatte er den Ratschlag, den er normalerweise jedem Zeitreisenden geben würde – nämlich nichts zu verändern! – nicht befolgt.

oo

Paige, Piper und der kleine Wyatt tauchten in einem der belebteren Gänge auf. Als Piper die ganzen Kinder in ihren Uniformen sah, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten – Und waren das Zauberstäbe in einigen von ihren Händen? – warf sie ihrer Schwester einen Blick zu. Diese hatte wenigstens den Anstand „Oops." zu sagen.

Nicht, dass Paige wirklich Schuldgefühle hatte. Immerhin hatte sie sie an einen Ort gebeamt, an dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Da war die Navigation etwas schwierig. Andererseits jedoch fühlte sie sich von den Kindern mit den kurzen Stöcken doch etwas bedroht. „Ähm, hallo... Wir... würden gerne zu Professor Dumbledore?"

Die meisten Schüler entspannten sich, als sie den Namen ihres Schulleiters hörten. „Moment, warten Sie kurz hier", sagte ein Junge, der ungefähr 15 war und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Einen Moment später kam er mit einem jungen Mann zurück, der normale Kleidung trug und kein Schüler zu sein schien.

Als er sie erblickte, schien kurz ein Gefühl über sein Gesicht zu huschen, doch ohne Phoebe war es für die beiden Hexen unmöglich zu sagen, was es war. Wyatt jedenfalls schien kein Problem mit dem Neuankömmling zu haben, denn er orbte sich sofort in seine Arme.

Piper ging erschrocken einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und dieser lächelte und gab das Kind an seine Mutter zurück. Dann wandte er sich an die immer noch um sie herumstehenden Schüler. Inzwischen waren es auch noch mehr geworden. „In Ordnung, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! Geht zurück in eure Klassen!" Widerstrebend kamen die Kinder der Aufforderung nach.

„Noch zwei von den Charmed Ones... wow. Und das ist dann Wyatt, ja?"

„Und wer sind Sie", fragte Paige.

„Oh, richtig. Matt Bennett. Ich unterrichte gemeinsam mit Professor Lupin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Interessanter Name für ein Unterrichtsfach", kommentierte die jüngste der Schwestern. Dann blickte sie kurz nach oben. „Ah... bin gleich wieder da." Sie verschwand in einem Wirbel aus blauweißen Lichtern.

Als sie weg war warf Wyatt das erste Mal einen richtigen Blick auf seine Mutter. Sie sah ihn auch an und die Beherrschung, die er aufbringen musste, um ihr nicht um den Hals zu fallen war verdammt groß. Warum waren sie und Paige hierher gekommen? Und warum sah sie so aus, als hätte sie geweint? War die Titanengeschichte ausgegangen wie sie es ihm erzählt hatten? Sah seine Mutter aus, als hätte man ihr das Herz gebrochen, weil Leo jetzt ein Ältester war?

„Hübsches Schloss", sagte Piper, als die Stille und der forschende Blick von Matt ihr zu viel wurden. Nicht, dass sie von Hogwarts bisher mehr gesehen hätte als diesen Gang.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte und öffnete den Mund. Doch da kam Paige zurück. Diesmal hatte sie Phoebe und einige Koffer im Schlepptau.

„Hallo Matt", sagte seine Tante zu ihm und lächelte. „Hi Phoebe", antwortete er.

„Könntest du uns zu Professor Dumbledore bringen?"

„Natürlich. – Linky!" Auf sein Rufen hin erschien mit einem ‚Popp!' ein Hauself. „Was wünschen Professor Bennett, Sir?"

„Bring bitte die Koffer zu Miss Halliwells Zimmer, ja?"

Der kleine Hauself tat wie im geheißen und verschwand mit dem Gepäck, wie er gekommen war. Die Halliwells machten sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Phoebe und Matt gingen vorneweg während Paige, Piper und Wyatt staunend hinter ihnen her kamen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Matt Phoebe.

Diesmal war ihr Lächeln nur halb da. „Ja... und nein... Ich erzähle es dir später! – Irgendetwas Neues von Sirius?"

„Er war hier."

„Er war WAS?" Das letzte Wort war ein lautes geschocktes Flüstern.

„Er hat versucht in den Gryffindor-Turm einzudringen. Doch er kannte das Passwort nicht und als die Dicke Dame ihn nicht einlassen wollte, hat er ihr Bild ruiniert."

„Warum sollte er so was tun?"

Wyatt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass du Recht hast: Er ist unschuldig. Aber eben deshalb macht das keinen Sinn."

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. Das war vielleicht ein Schlamassel.

Als sie vor dem Büro von Dumbledore ankamen, wurde es gerade von McGonnagal, dem sichtlich blassen Lupin und Snape verlassen. Die drei sahen die ihnen unbekannten Gesichter überrascht an. Matt kümmerte sich jedoch nicht davon. Er ging schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei, um noch die Treppe empor zu steigen, bevor der Eingang sich wieder verschloss. Passwort-Raten war nicht sein bevorzugter Zeitvertreib. „Ladies first..."

Phoebe ging als erste, ihre Schwestern und der kleine Wyatt folgten. Der große drehte sich noch einmal zu den Professoren um, bevor er es seiner Familie gleich tat.

„Geheimes Meeting, hm? – Bis nachher!"

o

Als Dumbledore seine Besucher sah, erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Ah, Miss Halliwell. Sie sind zurück. Wie wundervoll!" Er schüttelte Phoebes Hand und lächelte dann ihre Schwestern und die beiden Wyatts an.

„Professor, das sind meine Schwestern Piper Halliwell und Paige Matthews und das ist mein Neffe: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Natürlich wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, die ganzen Nachnamen mit zu nennen. Doch da sie wusste, dass _er_ inzwischen genau wusste, wer Matt Bennett war, war es für ihn noch einmal eine Bestätigung der Namenszusammensetzung des jüngsten Mitgliedes seines Lehrstuhls.

„Sehr erfreut. Nehmen Sie doch Platz!" Dumbledore verwandelte eines seiner Bücher in einen weiteren Stuhl und alle setzten sich.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen denn dienen?"

Phoebe erklärte dem Schulleiter, dass es für ihre ältere Schwester im Moment sehr wichtig wäre, mal eine Weile aus San Francisco raus zu kommen und dass es schön wäre, wenn er einer weiteren Halliwell und ihrem Sohn Unterschlupf in Hogwarts gewähren würde. Piper sagte währenddessen nichts, sie schien völlig auf das Kleinkind in ihren Armen konzentriert zu sein. Wyatt, der neben ihr saß und sah, wie abwesend sie war, überhaupt nicht interessiert daran, wie das Gespräch verlief, war besorgt. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

Glücklicherweise zeigte sich der Schulleiter äußerst verständnisvoll. „Natürlich. Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich werde anweisen, Ihre Gemächer um ein weiteres Zimmer erweitern zu lassen, Miss Halliwell."

Phoebe sah ihn erleichtert an. Piper sah jetzt auch auf und auch wenn sie nicht lächelte war es klar, dass sie es unter anderen Umständen getan hätte. Stattdessen nickte sie und ein „Danke, Professor." entschlüpfte ihren Lippen.

Der Professor nickte zurück und hob eine runde Büchse. „Zitronenbonbon?"

oo

Nachdem Paige sich verabschiedet und Phoebe gedroht hatte, sie sollte ihr gefälligst mehr schreiben, als das letzte Mal – wo sie nebenbei bemerkt kein einziger Brief erreicht hatte – begleitete Wyatt seine restlichen Familienmitglieder zu Phoebes Räumen.

„Cole?", äußerte Piper sich erstaunt.

Phoebe lachte nervös. Cole sah sie von seiner etwas erhöhten Position im Bild an und fragte mit einem ähnlichen Tonfall zurück: „Piper?" Dann lächelte er eines seiner charmanten Lächeln. „Phoebe, wo warst du denn?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig wäre! – Triquetra!"

Ihr Ex-Mann sah aus, als wollte er noch weiter diskutieren, öffnete dann aber doch den Eingang. Piper ging mit Wyatt auf dem Arm hindurch. Als Phoebe sich zu dem anderen Wyatt umdrehte, sah sie, wie er seiner Mutter mit einem traurig-besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hinterschaute. Instinktiv umarmte sie ihn. „Morgen reden wir, ja?"

Er nickte, sie lächelte und dann trennten sie sich.

Phoebe stieß wieder zu Piper, als diese sich um sich selbst drehend in dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. „Hübsch hier", murmelte sie.

„Das ist es", antwortete Phoebe. „Wollen wir?"

Ihre Schwester nickte und Phoebe zeigte ihr den neuen Raum. Er hatte bis jetzt nur das Nötigste: Bett, Schrank, Teppich, Babybett, Nachttisch und Wickeltisch. Trotzdem sah es gemütlich aus, denn das Feuer, das in dem kleinen Kamin brannte tauchte das Zimmer in warme Farben. Phoebe öffnete den Schrank und es zeigte sich, dass die Hauselfen schon ausgepackt hatten. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand ein Glas warme Milch und Plätzchen. Piper nippte an der Milch und machte ihren kleinen Jungen dann bettfertig. Gefangen in der Ruhe der Routine bemerkte sie nicht, wie Phoebe den Raum verließ.

Später in ihr eigenes Nachthemd gehüllt saß sie auf dem Bett und starrte in die Flammen. War es richtig gewesen, hierher zu kommen? Sie fühlte sich nicht anders.

Mochte daran liegen, dass sie im Moment auch kein Interesse hatte, sich an den Wundern der Zaubererwelt zu erfreuen. Hogwarts war toll, so viel hatte sie schon mitbekommen. Doch was nützte das?

Sie war allein. Wyatt war das einzige, was sie an ihre Beziehung zu Leo jetzt noch erinnern würde. Ihre Junge war das einzige, was davon übrig war.

Die Beziehung selbst war nonexistent seit Leo sie und ihre Schwestern zu Göttinnen gemacht hatte. Um die Welt zu retten.

Warum hatte er nur so verdammt selbstlos sein müssen?

Es war Ironie, dass das, was ihren Leo ausmachte – Güte, Liebe zu den Menschen und die Stärke, das Richtige zu tun -, das war, was ihn jetzt von ihr weggerissen hatte. Er war so verdammt gut, dass das einzige, was hatte geschehen können seine Verwandlung in einen Ältesten war.

Und Älteste hatte keine Familien. Sie blieben da oben unter sich. Er würde nicht wiederkommen. Sie war allein.

Ihr war vage bewusst, dass sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis bewegten, so als wäre sie ein gefangenes Wildtier in einem Käfig.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er den Schmerz wegnehmen könnte. Doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Der Schmerz war alles, was noch übrig war. Ohne ihn... was wäre sie dann?

Sie hatte angefangen zu zittern.

Das Bett bewegte sich unter ihr und dann spürte sie, wie Arme sie von hinten umfassten und ihre Schwester ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Ich bin hier", murmelte sie.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich zu den Armen, die sie sicher umfangen hielten. Es waren nicht Leos Arme, würden es nie mehr sein. Doch das Alleinsein würde nicht bedeuten, dass sie einsam sein würde. Phoebe würde da sein. Und Paige. Und mit einem Blick auf ihren schlafenden Sohn fügte sie Wyatt zu der Liste hinzu.

Still und leise begannen Tränen über ihre Wangen zu rollen, während ihr zitternder Körper sich in die Umarmung ihrer Schwester fallen ließ.

ooo

„Warum bist du allein hier, Alexis?" Die zischende Stimme des alten Mannes ließ seine Unruhe erkennen.

Alexis Stone kniete vor ihrem Herren und ließ sich ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken. „Der Plan ist gescheitert, Mylord."

„Erkläre!"

„Ja, Mylord. Die Mächtigen Drei ließen sich nicht wie geplant von ihren Götterkräften einnehmen und letztendlich zerstören. Die Mutter des Jungen ließ sich kurze Zeit dazu hinreißen, doch es hat nicht lange angehalten. Jetzt sind die Empathin, die Mutter und der Junge weg... Eine meiner Quellen berichtet, sie seien alle drei bei Dumbledore."

„Hogwarts", murmelte der Mann, der alt und gebrechlich wirkte, doch den Geist eines mächtigen Zauberers beherbergte. „Wir geben den Plan nicht auf. Ich möchte weitere Berichte von deiner Quelle."

„Jawohl Mylord", sagte Alexis, bevor sie mit einem ‚Popp!' verschwand.

ooo

Früh am nächsten Morgen machte sich Phoebe auf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Piper schlief noch und wenn man bedachte, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, würde Phoebe rechtzeitig zurück sein. Doch jetzt musste sie erst einmal mit ihrem Neffen sprechen.

Sie fragte also die Dicke Dame höflich, ob schon jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum sei. Wie es schien hatte Wyatt die gleiche Idee gehabt wie sie, denn kurz darauf bat er sie herein. Sie gingen schnurstracks zu seinem Zimmer und sobald sie wirklich allein waren, fragte er sie: „Wie geht's Mum?"

„Nicht gut. Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

„Ihr habt die Titanen besiegt und Dad ist ein Ältester geworden?" Sie nickte. „Aber warum sind sie und ich hier? Wir waren es in _meiner_ Kindheit nicht... ich..." Er verstummte, als ihm ein weiterer Teil der Geschichte um Chris-den-Zeitreisenden einfiel. „Natürlich. So wie ich es kenne, hatte Leo ihre Gefühle manipuliert, wollte sie ihr dann Stück für Stück wieder zurückgeben... Aber er wurde von... wurde nach Walhalla geschickt. – Wurde er nach Walhalla geschickt?"

Phoebe, die keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er da sprach schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ganz sicher hat keiner magisch mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt. – Wy? Es kommt doch wieder in Ordnung, oder?"

„Das hoffe ich, Phoebe, das hoffe ich." Nicht nur war Wyatt jetzt in dieser Zeit. Jemand anderer war dafür nicht da. Sein Bruder. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, so war er sich sicher, dass seine Eltern damals auch wegen ihm wieder zusammengekommen waren. Leo war so oft wieder auf der Erde gewesen, weil er Chris nicht getraut und hatte herausfinden wollen, wie es ihn zu Walküren verschlagen hatte. Wenn das nicht gewesen wäre... wahrscheinlich hätte er sich an Pipers Wunsch gehalten und hätte sie nicht wieder besucht. _Das_ war ein wirklich beunruhigender Gedanke. Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Eltern später eine glückliche Ehe geführt hatten hatte Wyatt keine Lust ein Einzelkind zu sein.

„Was ist?" Nach Wyatts letzten Worten hatte sich sein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck verdüstert. Und Phoebe spürte seine Besorgnis.

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Verdammt... Was kann ich dir erzählen?"

Phoebe setzte sich neben ihn. „Ist es wichtig?"

„Ja."

„Dann lass mich dir helfen..."

Einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Als e sie wieder öffnete, setzte er sich auf. „So wie ich das sehe, hat sich etwas geändert. Es wäre möglich, dass sie nicht wieder zusammenkommen. Und während ich mir das eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen kann, weil sie nun mal meine Eltern, so ist das Schlimme daran, dass sie nicht nur _meine_ Eltern sind."

Als sie verstand, was er da sagte, wurden ihre Augen ganz groß. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe noch einen Neffen oder eine Nichte?"

„Ja. – Christopher Perry Halliwell. Mein Bruder. Und wenn sie nicht wieder zusammenkommen... dann wird es ihn nicht geben!"

ooo

oo

o

Note: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	10. Vollmond

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Willkommen! Und da wären wir ein weiteres Mal zu einem weiteren Kapitel! - Wisst ihr, was ich zutiefst traurig finde? Dass man mit FanFiction-Schreiben kein Geld verdienen kann. Wenn, dann wäre es zutiefst illegal und man würde ganz sicher verklagt. Es ist eben nur, es macht so viel Spaß und am Liebsten würde ich nichts anderes tun. Ich schätze, wenn ich mit meinem Geschreibsel Geld verdienen möchte, muss ich wohl oder übel aus dem FanFiction-Geschäft aussteigen.- Hm. – Okay. Das wird vorerst sowieso nicht passieren. Also was soll's?

Note 2: Vielen Dank für euer Feedback! Ihr seid wie immer wundervoll!

Note 3: Paradisa, danke für deine Meinung zu meiner neuen Fanfic. 'Perfektes Timing' also... mal sehen... Und ja, es entwickelt sich dann zu einer Timetravelfic. Da liegst du absolut richtig.

Liz, ich hoffe, dir geht's inzwischen wieder gut! Ansonsten auf jeden Fall gute Besserung! – Toll ist, dass du findest, dass man sich nie ausmalen kann, was als nächstes in der Geschichte passiert. Da ich es mir ja ausmale, um es schreiben zu können, ist es gut zu hören, dass es für andere nicht so offensichtlich ist!

Phania, ich denke keiner von uns könnte Chris wirklich und unwiderruflich auslöschen! Erstmal würde uns das selbst weh tun und dann müsste sich derjenige auch ganz und mehr als gut verstecken um den wütenden Lesern aus dem Weg zu gehen mit Mistgabel und Fackeln hinter dem Bösewicht her sind! Also keine Angst! Ich gebe auf unseren Chris schon gut Acht!

Okay, in diesem Sinne: Weiter mit Kapitel 10!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 10

"His mother had often said, When you choose an action, you choose the consequences of that action. She had emphasized the corollary of this axiom even more vehemently: when you desired a consequence you had damned well better take the action that would create it." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Memory", 1996  
US science fiction author)

Vollmond

Als Piper aufwachte, war Phoebe schon wieder zurück. Piper fühlte sich wie gerädert. Der Mangel an Schlaf und das Gefühlschaos waren ermüdend. Trotzdem stand sie auf und bereitete sich auf einen neuen Tag vor. Mit Wyatt auf dem Arm trat sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

Phoebe legte ein Buch beiseite und lächelte ihr entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz! Frühstück?"

Piper rang sich auch ein Lächeln ab und nickte. „Das wäre gut."

„Willst du hier bleiben oder wollen wir zu den anderen in die Große Halle gehen?"

Jetzt sah sie unsicher aus. „Ich weiß nicht. Werden da viele von den Schülern sein?"

Phoebe sah auf ihre Uhr. „Um diese Zeit nur noch die absoluten Spätaufsteher und eventuell die, die keine erste Stunde haben."

„In Ordnung. Warum auch nicht?"

Phoebe stand auf, gab ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen einen Kuss auf die Wange und führte sie dann zur Großen Halle. Da die erste Stunde schon seit ein paar Minuten lief, begegneten sie niemandem und Piper bemühte sich wie Phoebe damals an ihrem ersten Morgen hier den Weg besser einzuprägen.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen war es wie Phoebe gesagt hatte. Vereinzelt sah man Schüler an den Haustischen, doch es war auf keinen Fall die geballte Masse der Hogwarts-Schülerschaft. Und das war sowohl für Piper als auch Phoebe eine Erleichterung. Remus, der einzige anwesende Lehrer winkte sie zu sich rüber. Er lächelte zwar als Phoebe ihm ihre Schwester und ihren Neffen vorstellte, doch sie bemerkte, dass er noch blasser als gestern aussah und dass seine Bewegungen irgendwie schwer waren. Kurz überschlug sie es im Kopf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass heute Nacht Vollmond war.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Phoebe", sagte der Professor gerade.

„Danke, Remus. Piper, soll ich ihn mal nehmen?" Ihre Schwester nickte und übergab ihr ihren Neffen.

Remus beobachtete es und sah plötzlich irritiert aus. „Ist er nicht noch etwas jung... ich meine, um sich schon für eine passende Schule für ihn umzusehen?"

Phoeb, die plötzlich bemerkte, dass ihre kleine Halblüge entdeckt worden war, sah Hilfe suchend Piper an. Die warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und antwortete dann Lupin. „Das mag so aussehen, aber mit manchen Schulen ist es wie mit den Kindergärten, wie ich mir habe sagen lassen. Und selbst da melden viele Mütter ihre Kinder schon an, bevor sie überhaupt schwanger sind. Wir wollen nur alles richtig machen."

Das hörte sich akzeptabel an. Aber Remus hatte noch da noch eine winzig kleine Frage zu einem anderen wirklich unbedeutenden Thema. „Ahja. - Wie genau hatte Matt das eigentlich gemeint, als er sagte, dass Sie die Göttin der Liebe sind?"

Die jüngste der drei Schwestern senkte den Löffel mit dem sie Wyatt gerade einen karottenfarbenen Brei hatte füttern wollte. „Ähm... ja... Hat er denn dazu nicht noch etwas gesagt, nachdem ich weg war?"

„Genau genommen nicht, nein. Er hat sich ziemlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, ist mir dann aus dem Weg gegangen und wenn man mal von unserer Suche nach Sirius absieht ist er nur noch gestern Abend mit mir die Stunde für die 2.Klässler heute durchgegangen. – Also, nein, wirklich: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sollte."

„Dieser Matt wusste, was mit dir passiert ist, als du dich verwandelt hast", fragte Piper jetzt auch neugierig.

„Ja. Er weiß eine ganze Menge. Glaube ich. Zu deiner Frage, Remus... ähm... Okay, hast du von den Titanen gehört?"

Er nickte. „Metha, Kronos... Was hat dieser Mythos damit zu tun?"

„Tja, das wäre dann noch ein Mythos an dem etwas mehr dran ist, als man denken würde. Die Titanen wurden das letzte Mal von Sterblichen besiegt, die mit göttlichen Kräften ausgestattet worden waren. Nachdem die Titanen jetzt wieder freigekommen waren wurden meinen Schwestern und mir kurzzeitig diese Kräfte verliehen."

„Und ihr habt sie besiegt?"

„Ja. Eigentlich war das sogar zum Großteil meine liebe Schwester hier – Mutter Natur. Sie hat es geschafft, dass die beiden verbleibenden Titanen buchstäblich vom Erdboden verschluckt wurden."

„Wow... Wirklich beeindruckend. Wer hat euch denn diese Kräfte verliehen? Und welche Göttin war Ihre dritte Schwester?"

„Die Göttin des Krieges", sagte Piper, ließ aber die andere Frage unbeantwortet. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust diesem britischen Zauberer, den sie noch keine zwei Minuten kannte, ihr jetzt der Vergangenheit angehörendes Liebesleben zu erläutern. Dennoch gab sie Phoebe per Blickkontakt die Erlaubnis, dass sie selbst fortfahren konnte, wenn sie wollte.

„Wir sind keine Hexen wie ihr, Remus. Wir arbeiten ohne Zauberstäbe und haben bestimmte Kräfte. Wir... nunja, ‚unterstehen' wäre wohl das richtige Wort, einer Kraft des Guten, die sich die Ältesten nennt. Und durch die wurden wir zu Göttinnen."

Wyatt drehte seinen Kopf weg, so dass der nächste Löffel Brei auf seiner Wange verschmiert wurde. Remus reichte Phoebe eine Serviette. „Danke. – Also... Matt hält heute seine erste Stunde alleine?"

„Ja."

„Bedenken", fragte sie.

„Komischerweise nicht. Ich kenne ihn ja auch noch nicht lange. Aber wie Sie vorhin schon gesagt haben: Er weiß eine ganze Menge. Und altersmäßig ist er den Schülern sehr viel näher als ich. Ich glaube, er wird mit ihnen zurechtkommen."

Phoebe fühlte einen gewissen Stolz bei seinen Worten und wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal dass Piper wüsste, dass ‚dieser Matt', wie sie vorhin gesagt hatte, ihr Sohn war. Es würde sicher nicht schaden, wenn sie sehen würde, dass aus Wyatt auch jetzt, wo Piper und Leo getrennt waren ein aufrichtig guter, talentierter und liebenswürdiger junger Mann werden würde.

Das Gespräch plätscherte noch eine Weile weiter so vor sich hin, bis Lupin dann meinte, er würde sich jetzt zurückziehen. Phoebe sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Entschluß. „Piper, ich bin gleich wieder da, ja?" Sie händigte ihrer Schwester ihren Sohn wieder aus und sprintete dem Professor hinterher.

„Remus!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „War noch etwas, Miss Halliwell?"

„Ähm, erstmal: Wie wäre es endgültig mit Phoebe und einem ‚du'?"

Daraufhin huschte ein Lächeln über sein müdes Gesicht. „In Ordnung. Und ansonsten?"

Sie sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie allein waren. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist korrekt", sagte er mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was wirst du machen?", fragte sie, um sich daraufhin innerlich zu ohrfeigen. Wie blöd konnte man diese Frage stellen?

Remus sah sie einen Moment einfach nur an. Sie spürte, dass seine erste Reaktion war, sich zurückzuziehen, vor jeder Frage nach seiner Lykanthropie (AN: Gibt es dem Begriff im Deutschen?) davonzulaufen und sich auf nichts einzulassen. Aber sie spürte auch, wie er zu dem Entschluss kam, ihr zu antworten. Und dabei war es ganz einfach, denn er wiederum hatte ihre Frage als das verstanden, als was sie gemeint war: Aufrichtiges Interesse und Sorge um einen Freund.

„Ich werde zur Heulenden Hütte gehen", sagte er. „Mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank könnte ich theoretisch auch in der Schule bleiben. Aber..."

„Aber?"

„Er sorgt nur dafür, dass ich immer noch ich selbst bin nach der Verwandlung. Sie macht sie nicht weniger schmerzhaft."

_Und das wiederum wird dann laut_, realisierte Phoebe. - „Kann ich... mitkommen?", fragte sie.

Er sagte nichts darauf, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er hob eine Hand. Ein erschöpft wirkendes Lächeln seinerseits später sah sie ihm einmal mehr nach und erkannte mit dem Abklingen seiner Gefühle in ihr, warum sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn begleiten durfte.

Und es war klar, dass es ihr ziemlich egal war, dass er abgelehnt hatte.

o

Einige Stunden später stellte Phoebe ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen Ron, Hermione und Harry vor. Es war süß, die drei mit dem Baby zu beobachten. Während Hermione etwas irritiert schien und Ron in anbetracht seiner großen Familie ein Kleinkind nicht wirklich aufregend fand, war Harry einfach nur hingerissen. Er hielt Wyatt auf den Armen, ließ ihn mit seiner Krawatte spielen und war begeistert, ihn füttern zu dürfen. Der Kleine sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors; wenn auch sonst keiner, so konnte doch Piper es sehen und es zauberte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Ein richtiges Lächeln.

Als Phoebe sie daraufhin erfreut anschaute kam ihr jedoch sofort wieder zu Bewusstsein, weswegen ein Lächeln für sie gerade etwas Besonderes war und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich automatisch nach unten. Ihre Schwester bemerkte es. „Ähm, habt ihr jetzt eine Freistunde?"

Die Gryffindors nickten.

„Vielleicht gebt ihr meiner Schwester und meinem Neffen eine Tour?"

Pipers Blick sagte eindeutig: _Du wirst mich doch mit den Kindern nicht allein lassen!_

Phoebe schmunzelte, zeigte aber Erbarmen und begleitete sie.

o

Als es dunkel wurde waren die drei wieder in ihren eigenen Räumen in Hogwarts. Piper, die heute genug Menschen um sich gehabt hatte, hatte auf einem Abendessen hier bestanden. Phoebe hatte das nichts ausgemacht. Jetzt suchte sie in ihrem Zimmer ihre Sachen für die Nacht zusammen. Sie packte ihre Tasche mit einer Thermosflasche mit Tee, zwei Decken und ein paar Kerzen. Gerne hätte sie eine Taschenlampe gehabt, doch hatte sie nicht daran gedacht eine mitzubringen. Und Zauberer, die mit einem einfachen „Lumos" Licht erzeugen konnten, brauchten so etwas natürlich nicht.

Beim Rausgehen langte sie noch nach dem Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst", fragte Piper sie.

„Ja. Keine Frage. – Und keine Angst. Mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank ist er harmlos. – Schau nicht so skeptisch drein, Piper! Hm?" Sie gab ihr die Rehaugen. Piper rollte daraufhin mit ihren und scheuchte sie hinaus. „Wenn du eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang nicht wieder da bist, komme ich dich holen!"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Piper!"

oo

„Home sweet home", murmelte Remus. Das letzte Jahrzehnt ohne Nutzung hatte der Heulenden Hütte nicht unbedingt gut getan. Es schien passend, dass die Zuflucht vor seiner Krankheit sich äußerlich entwickelt hatte, wie er innerlich. Verstaubt, löchrig, ohne Bestimmung. Allein.

Und er hasste die Heulende Hütte; die Erinnerungen, die er damit verband. Glückliche, von seinen Freunden, von einer Zeit, als die Welt für die Rumtreiber noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Zeiten, die niemals wiederkommen würden.

Die anderen Erinnerungen waren die von seiner Verwandlung. Monat für Monat war er während seiner Schulzeit hierher gekommen. Der Ort hatte so viel von seinem Schmerz aufgesogen, dass die Atmosphäre für Remus unerträglich war.

Trotzdem war er hier.

Wie immer.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, versuchte nur noch für eine Weile, nur noch für ein klein wenig das kochende Blut in seinen Adern zu ignorieren.

Es war eine Strategie, die er seit Jahren praktizierte. Solange wie möglich vorgeben, dass es ein ganz normaler Abend war. Das nichts außergewöhnliches geschehen würde. Wenn er es anders machte, machte das alles nur noch schlimmer. Dann lähmte ihn die Angst vor der Verwandlung, vor dem was er werden würde, früher auch die Angst vor dem Verlust seines Geistes und der völligen Aufgabe seiner selbst. Die Angst nicht mehr zurückzukommen oder in seiner Umnachtung Unschuldige zu töten.

Das schwache Licht wurde noch schwächer, seine Umgebung dunkler. Remus' schon geschärfte Sinne störte es nicht. Seine Nachtsicht war zu dieser Zeit des Monats ausgezeichnet. Er legte sein Jackett ab, knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

Draußen rief ein Nachtvogel nach einem anderen.

Seine Kleidung kam Stück für Stück in einer Ecke des Raumes auf einen Haufen. Es war ein Ritual, älter als die meisten seiner Schüler. Ruhig bleiben. Durchatmen.

Die kühle Nachtluft fuhr ungerührt über seine Haut.

Zehn Schritte hin. Zehn Schritte zurück. Fünf Schritte auf der kurzen Seite.

Remus blieb stehen. Er legte den Kopf schief und schloss die Augen.

Jemand war hier. – Er trat aus dem Zimmer heraus an den Treppenabsatz.

„Hallo Phoebe", sagte er, ohne sie zu sehen. Ihr Geruch war eindeutig.

„Hallo Remus."

„Du bist hier."

„Ja."

Er seufzte.

„Ich bleibe hier... bis..." Er stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Lippen befeuchtete und nach Worten suchte. Wie es schien, fand sie keine dafür. „Aber dann... komme ich."

„In Ordnung", sagte er leise.

Schweigsam warteten sie.

Als seine Atmung schneller wurde, rappelte Remus sich auf und ging zurück in das Zimmer. Das Zittern setzte ein, als nächstes ein Kopfschmerz, der sich entlang seiner Wirbelsäule fortsetzte und seinen Brustkorb einhüllte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.Mühsam ging er einen weiteren Schritt zu den Überresten eines Bettes. Er umfasste den einzigen noch stehenden Bettpfosten, gerade noch rechtzeitig für die erste Welle_ richtigen_ Schmerzes.

Zwei markerschütternde Schreie hallten durch die Hütte und das Tal, als Knochen überall in seinem Körper brachen, sich verlängerten oder verkürzten, eine neue Stellung einnahmen... und Phoebe dank ihrer Empathie einen Crashkurs in Werwolfanatomie bekam. Sie versuchte alles, was sie über ihre neue Kraft wusste, einzusetzen, um sich abzuschirmen, aber es war so verdammt _schwer!_

Letztendlich wurde sie bewusstlos.

Remus, der den Schmerz gewohnt war hatte nicht so viel Glück.

Als aber auch er es endlich hinter sich hatte und die Verwandlung beendet war, erfuhr er zum ersten Mal, wie es war ein Werwolf zu sein... und trotzdem auch Remus. Er selbst. In diesem Moment hörten die Bewohner von Hogsmeade seit langer langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder ein Heulen aus der Heulenden Hütte. Doch dieses Mal war es eines aus Freude.

Der Werwolf ging danach die Treppe hinunter und tappte hinüber zu Phoebe. Zögerlich leckte ihr das große Tier ein paar Mal über die Hand, bis sie sich bewegte. Sie kam wieder zu sich.

Zuerst schreckte sie zurück, doch als sie sich erinnerte, wo sie war, entspannte sie sich. „Remus", grüßte sie ihn und streckte die Hand aus. Er kam näher und sie fuhr ihm über die Schnauze. Gut, ein Werwolf mochte nicht unbedingt eine _süße_ Kreatur sein. Aber in seinen Augen sah sie mehr als nur das Tier. Da war tatsächlich Remus. Und damit hatte sie auch kein Problem ihn zu berühren.

„Da müssen wir Matt und Snape wohl unseren Dank aussprechen, hm?"

Remus nickte, hielt dann jedoch inne. Phoebe grinste. Das Nicken war eindeutig menschlich. Und ihm war wohl auch aufgefallen, wie komisch das aussehen musste. „Sag mal, sieht es oben auch so aus, wie hier unten?"

Er nickte wieder. Diesmal lachte sie richtig. Er ließ ein Knurren hören und sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich höre auf. Aber wenn es oben auch nicht besser ist, können wir genauso gut hier bleiben, nicht wahr?" Sie stand auf und er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Tasche auspackte, Kerzen entzündete und eine der Decken auf dem Boden ausbreitete. „So, das ist doch schon viel gemütlicher", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder setzte.

oo

Oben in Hogwarts im Gryffindor-Turm hatte Wyatt keine Lust mehr, sich länger schlaflos in seinem Bett zu wälzen. Das süße Vergessen wollte diese Nacht einfach nicht zu ihm kommen. Routinemäßig suchte er mit seinen Whitelighter-Sinnen nach seiner Familie.

Piper und sein junges Selbst waren sicher im Schloss. Phoebe spürte er in einiger Entfernung in der Heulenden Hütte. Wahrscheinlich leistete sie Remus Gesellschaft. Drüben in San Francisco spürte er Paige... Er setzte sich auf. Ja, Paige war da. Aber auf einmal spürte er auch ganz genau die Anwesenheit von Leo. Das hieß, er war nicht oben im _elderland._

Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Die Versuchung ihn zu sehen, wie er seiner Mutter begegnet war... die war verdammt groß. Davon abgesehen war da noch Chris. Oder zumindest musste Wyatt dafür sorgen, dass Chris da sein würde. Natürlich könnte er darauf vertrauen, dass sie es auch so auf die Reihe bekamen... aber sollte er das Leben seines Bruders darauf verwetten?

Eher nicht.

Kurz entschlossen sprang er auf und zog sich an. Dann überprüfte er noch einmal den genauen Standort seines Vaters und orbte davon.

Der Älteste, der oben auf der Golden Gate Bridge stand bekam einen höllischen Schreck, als er sich wieder materialisierte. „Wer bist du?"

Wyatt sah Leo an und lächelte. „Ein Freund."

„Du bist ein Wächter des Lichts?" Das Misstrauen war eindeutig. Doch er ignorierte die Frage und sah Leo weiter an, als wollte er etwas herausbekommen.

Sein Vater wandte sich schließlich irritiert ab. „Was?"

„Gibst du wirklich so leicht auf", fragte er so sanft, dass seine Stimme kaum über den Wind zu hören war.

Leo wusste irgendwie genau, worauf der Fremde anspielte. Es war der Grund, warum er hier war. Oben hatte er die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes denken können. Aber oben bei den anderen Ältesten hatte er auch nichts deswegen unternehmen können. Hier, wo er immer so gut hatte nachdenken können, schien alles wieder möglich. Und doch... was war anders? „Ich kann doch nicht... die Regeln", brachte er schwach hervor.

Wyatt war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und fasst ihn an den Schultern. Mit einer unglaublichen Intensität starrte er Leo an. „Was interessieren dich die Regeln? – Selbst wenn du sie aufgeben wolltest: Könntest du es? Sie nie wieder sehen? Für immer allein bleiben. Auf ewig der Älteste und dich und sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende unglücklich machen? Könntest du das?"

Leo wollte verzweifelt etwas antworten, wollte seine Wut über die Umstände und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit ausdrücken, doch der Fremde ließ ihn los, trat zurück und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu. „Weißt du, das was auf den ersten Blick richtig erscheint, kann auf den zweiten die schlimmsten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

Kurz darauf war Leo wieder allein.

ooo

oo

o

Note, die wievielte auch immer: Na, wie war das?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	11. Ein Trank, ein Baby und ein Flüchtling

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Hi! Das Schreiben läuft zur Zeit ganz gut muss ich sagen. Zum letzten Kapitel: Ist jemand an einer guten Remus-Geschichte interessiert? Dann empfehle ich: ‚Defence Against the Dark Creature' von Allemande.

Zu euren tollen wunderbaren motivierenden Reviews:

Paradisa: Hm... nein, Sirius ist nicht in der Hütte. Ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass sobald er wusste, dass Remus Professor in/auf Hogwarts ist, er sich fern gehalten hat von der Hütte. Denn: Remus ist nun mal ein Werwolf. Das heißt um den Vollmond herum und ganz besonders in dieser Nacht würde er Sirius riechen können. Deshalb war es auch gut, dass Phoebe in den Tagen vor dem Vollmond keinen Kontakt zu Sirius hatte, denn ansonsten hätte er Sirius' Geruch auch ganz sicher an ihr wahrgenommen. – Wahrscheinlich hast du gedacht, dass er da sein müsste, weil die Endkonfrontation in Buch und Film in der Hütte war. Allerdings stelle ich mir vor, dass es da für Sirius keine Rolle mehr gespielt hat ob Remus ihn findet. Pettigrew war sein einziges Ziel. Und er hatte ihn. Soweit klar? – Das mit Lykanthropen war mir schon bewusst gewesen, nur hatte ich das Wort noch nie im Deutschen gehört und war deshalb zögerlich es einfach so aus dem Englischen zu übernehmen. Aber was ist Hypertrichose? Davon habe ich noch nichts gehört. Erleuchte mich:-)

Liz! Die Widerholung von ‚ICH WILL ABA MEHR:-) also: schnell weiter machen! War wieder ein supitolles Kapitel!' stört mich kein Stück! ;-) Also mach dir da keine Sorgen! – Piper wird dann auch Fortschritte machen, versprochen! In ein paar Kapiteln darf sie Mamahenne für Sirius und Harry spielen und dann wird es sicher wieder lustiger! – Noch mal: Gute Besserung!

Anna, ich hoffe auch dir geht's wieder besser! – Die Unterschiede zwischen Wyatt und Chris machen Spaß! Natürlich ist Wyatt auch vorsichtig. Aber gleichzeitig ist er offener in seinen Gefühlen und lässt sich auch von ihnen leiten. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich diese nette Familiensituation oder besser gesagt ihre Enthüllung gestalten werde. Aber interessant wird es sicher werden!

Hallo Phania! ‚winks' Danke!

Und weiter geht's!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 11

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sirius Black nackt in unserem Bad steht?" (‚Heart's Desire', Kapitel 11 by June22)

Ein Trank, ein Baby und ein Flüchtling

Als Remus am Morgen erwachte, war er im Krankenflügel. Das Morgenlicht schien durch die großen Fenster. Phoebe schlief auf einem Stuhl neben ihm.

Er dachte an die vergangene Nacht zurück und lächelte. Ja, er, der Werwolf, der sein Leben in den vergangenen 30 Jahren mehr als einmal verflucht hatte, lächelte.

Er hatte die Verwandlung zum ersten Mal seit 12 Jahren nicht allein erlebt. Und er war er selbst geblieben.

Okay, sein Körper fühlte sich trotzdem furchtbar an. Aber seine Laune war erfrischend gut!

Phoebe bewegte sich neben ihm und gähnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er.

„Morgen!" Einen Moment lang grinsten sie sich gegenseitig an, dann lachten sie, was Remus jedoch wieder schmerzhaft an seinen Zustand erinnerte. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Autsch", sagte Phoebe mitfühlend. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „Ich bin... Danke, Phoebe." _Dafür, dass du nicht auf mich gehört hast und trotzdem gekommen bist. Für dein Verständnis und deine Sorge, wie sich nur ein Freund sorgen kann. Danke dafür, dass du da bist._

Sie nickte.

Jemand räusperte sich. „Phoebe?"

„Hmm? – Oh!" Sie stand auf und hüpfte schnell zu ihrer Schwester, die im Eingang zum Krankenflügel stand.

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen. Wo ist Wyatt?"

„Aus irgendwelchen Gründen kann Hellsehen heute nicht stattfinden. Ich hab Harry und seine Freunde getroffen, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm waren. Er hat gefragt, ob er babysitten darf. Ich hole Wyatt dann ab, bevor Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anfängt."

„Mit Harry hast du als Babysitter einen guten Fang gemacht! Er liebt meinen Neffen!"

Piper lächelte, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber welcher 13jährige passt schon _gern_ in seiner Freizeit auf Kleinkinder auf... Hat er nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Ah... und hier kam der Grund, warum Piper wirklich zu Phoebe gekommen war. Um sicher zu gehen, dass es okay war Harry ihren Sohn anzuvertrauen. Phoebe kannte den Jungen immerhin besser als sie. Nachdenklich meinte sie: „Harry... hat nie viel Familie gehabt. Ich denke... mit Wyatt zusammen zu sein gibt ihm ein Stück weit das Gefühl, ihm das zu geben, was er selbst immer haben wollte. – Er wird dich nicht enttäuschen, Piper."

Sie sah Phoebe forschend an. Scheinbar fand sie, wonach sie suchte, denn kurz darauf nickte sie. „Gut."

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit zur Großen Halle komme?"

„Genau genommen komme ich gerade von dort. Ich habe schon gegessen."

„Ach so. Okay. Dann werde ich Remus und mir wohl etwas von den Hauselfen kommen lassen."

„Tu das. Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich nicht gleich zurückgehe."

„Ähm... aha." Piper verließ jetzt also nicht nur zum Essen freiwillig ihre gemeinsamen Räume. Das war gut. Nicht wahr? „Dann sehe ich dich... nachher?"

„Klar." Piper winkte, drehte sich um und ging.

Phoebe sah ihr eine Weile nach, bevor sie zurück zu Lupin ging.

o

Piper wanderte ziellos umher. Die Führung am Tag zuvor hatte nicht mal annähernd alle Teile des Schlosses abgedeckt. Es gab so viel zu sehen. Nicht dass es unbedingt das war, worauf es ihr wirklich ankam. Das Problem war... Piper hatte sich an diesem Morgen gut gefühlt.

Und sie wollte sich nicht gut fühlen. Sie wollte angemessen um den Verlust ihrer Ehe trauern.

Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie sich gut fühlte, hatte sie an Leo gedacht, an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, schließlich an die Jahre, die ihnen gestohlen worden waren. – Und der Schmerz war in sie zurückgeflossen wie ein alter Freund.

Trotzdem hatte sie die Sache rastlos gemacht, hatte sie aus ihrem Zimmer hinausgetrieben.

Ab und zu kam sie an ein paar Schülern vorbei oder an offenen Klassenräumen, wo sie dann stehen blieb und einen Moment den Ausführungen der Professoren lauschte.

Einer der offenen Räume beherbergte jedoch keine Klasse. Der Professor darin war ruhig, jedoch in seinen Bewegungen nicht still. Piper fühlte sich eingefangen von der stetigen Arbeit.

„Miss Halliwell."

Piper schon von seinen Händen auf und sah, dass sein emotionsloser Blick auf sie gerichtet war. „Professor Snape."

Er machte weiter, dachte wohl, dass sie wieder gehen würde, doch Piper stand weiter da, fühlte sich an zu Hause erinnert, ihre eigenen Tränke. Und ausnahmsweise war es kein trauriger Gedanke.

Er sah sie ein weiteres Mal an. Sie trat einen Schritt vor, ohne hereinzukommen. „Kann ich helfen?"

Seine Überraschung zeigte sich nur durch eine leicht gehobene Augenbraue. Sie wusste, er würde ablehnen. So, wie sie ihn hatte arbeiten sehen, war es klar, dass die Herstellung von Tränken wohl in etwa den gleichen Effekt bei ihm hatte, wie bei ihr. Beruhigend, entspannend. Dazu brauchte er sie ganz bestimmt nicht hier.

„Die Zutaten sind dort drüben. Das Rezept ist in dem Buch."

Ihr Gesicht war in ihrer Überraschung weitaus ausdrucksstärker als seines. Ihr Mund formte ein ‚Oh', ihre Augen weiteten sich merklich.

Sie nickte. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie am Tisch und öffnete das Buch an der Stelle, an der das Lesezeichen lag. Sie überflog die Zutaten und holte sie sich aus dem Schrank. Die Menge verriet ihr, welche Größe ihr Kessel haben musste. Als sie zurück an den Tisch kam, lag ein Holzbrettchen an ihrem Platz. Stumm reichte ihr der Professor ein Messer.

Sie ging ans Werk.

oo

„Also wieso du dir den Hosenscheißer hast aufschwatzen lassen..." Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry, der Wyatt auf dem Schoß hatte, grinste. „Wieso, er ist doch süß!"

„Naja, wenigstens hält er uns in unserer freien Stunde Hermione vom Hals!" Nicht, dass sie jetzt plötzlich etwas gegen ihre beste Freundin hatten. Aber bevor sie Piper und Wyatt begegnet waren, hatte Hermione schon ausführlich geplant, wie sie ihre Freistunde am Besten für ihre Hausaufgaben nutzen konnten. Jetzt war sie oben und beschäftigte sich mit Gott-weiß-was.

Wyatt krabbelte von Harry herunter und rüber zu Ron. Der ließ es über sich ergehen, dass der Kleine sich an ihm hochzog und mit seinen kleinen Händchen in seinem Gesicht herumpatschte. Nur, als er dann an seine Haare ging, war es Ron genug. „Harry!"

Sein Freund kicherte. „Ist ja schon gut." Eine Kitzelattacke hielt Wyatt davon ab Rons perfektes Aussehen noch weiter zu verunstalten. Der Junge wand sich auf dem Sofa unter seinen Fingern. Als nächstes jedoch fuhren seine Hände nur noch in eine Wolke aus hellblauem Licht. Dann war Wyatt verschwunden.

„Was-?"

„Wo ist er hin?", wollte auch Ron wissen. Die beiden sprangen auf und sahen sich um. „Wyatt?"

„Was war das?"

„Verdammt! Miss Halliwell wird mich umbringen!"

„Du kennst sie schon recht gut wie ich sehe", sagte eine andere Stimme amüsiert von der Treppe her.

Die beiden wandten sich um. Professor Bennett stand da, mit ihrem Schützling auf dem Arm. „Vermisst ihr etwas?"

„Merlin sei Dank!"

„Wie hat er das gemacht?"

Matt kam auf sie zu und gab den Jungen zurück an seinen Babysitter. „Sein Vater ist ein Wächter des Lichts. Er hat es geerbt."

„Wächter des Lichts?", flüsterte Ron fragend zu Harry.

„Eine Schutzengel für Hexen mit spezifischen Kräften wie zum Beispiel Telekinese", erklärte Hermione, die gerade zu ihnen stieß.

„Wollen wir dann?"

„Ähm... Ich muss erst noch Wyatt zurückbringen."

„Versuchs mal bei Professor Snape. Ihr anderen kommt am besten schon mit. Reicht ja, wenn einer von euch zu spät zu meiner Stunde kommt. Na geh schon!"

Auch wenn Harry keine Ahnung hatte, woher Matt wusste, wo Miss Halliwell sich aufhielt versuchte es in den Kerkern. Und wurde fündig. Piper verabschiedete sich gerade. „Danke, Professor."

Er sah, wie der Tränkemeister Piper respektvoll zunickte. Da sah der Blick, den er danach ihm zuwarf schon ganz anders aus. „Mr.Potter."

„Oh, hallo Harry! Zu dir wollte ich als Nächstes! – Hallo mein Schatz", fügte sie noch hinzu, als Wyatt die Ärmchen nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Ähm... okay... ich muss dann zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

„In Ordnung! Und dann danke noch mal fürs Aufpassen auf Wyatt."

„Gern! Bye!"

ooo

_Liebe Paige,_

_Wie läuft es zu Hause? Hast du herausgefunden, was es mit unserem Hausgast auf sich hat?_

_Wir jedenfalls haben uns ganz gut hier eingelebt. Piper geht es... den Umständen entsprechend. Immerhin verlässt sie ihr Zimmer ab und zu. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was sie macht, wenn sie allein durch das Schloss geistert. An Wyatt hat so ziemlich jeder einen Narren gefressen. Die Kinder lieben ihn. Besonders Harry Potter passt gerne auf ihn auf. Von Harry hatte ich dir doch erzählt?_

_Von meinem Schützling gibt es soweit nichts Neues zu berichten. Als ich in SanFran war, war er mal im Schloss. Doch seitdem hat er sich nicht wieder blicken lassen. Es beunruhigt mich ein wenig..._

_Wie auch immer! Ich hab dich lieb! Pass gut auf dich auf und hol' uns, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt!_

_Deine Phoebe!_

oo

_Hi Pheebs!_

_Na das mit dem Briefeschreiben klappt ja schon mal besser als letztes Mal!_

_Unser Hausgast ist immer noch da. Wie wir uns schon gedacht hatten, ist er nicht wirklich ein Geist. Was er aber ist... Tja, wer weiß? Unser neuer Wächter des Lichts ist in dieser Hinsicht jedenfalls keine große Hilfe. Obwohl es sein kann, dass er weiß, was los ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Ältesten haben ihn bei dieser Sache zu Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Und da er nun mal nicht Leo ist, hält er sich auch an die Regeln._

_Ansonsten läuft alles rund. Die Dämonen scheinen sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Einen Angriff gab es bisher, aber der war kein Problem._

_Elise allerdings will wissen, wann du wieder zur Arbeit kommst. Die Kolumnen von dir gehen ihr aus. Wie wäre es, wenn ich mir von ihr ein paar Leserbriefe geben lasse und sie dir schicke? _

_Piper kannst du ausrichten, dass der Club okay ist. _

_Hab euch lieb,_

_Paige!_

Phoebe legte den Brief beiseite. Interessant, was ihren Geist und Nick betraf. Aber immerhin war ansonsten alles okay. Die Idee mit den Leserbriefen war gut. Hier würde sie auf jeden Fall Zeit finden, ihre Kolumne zu schreiben.

„Der ist von meiner Schwester", kommentierte sie für ihren pelzigen Freund und stupste seine kleine schwarze Nase an. „Sie war ziemlich sauer, dass ich ihr und Piper nicht geschrieben habe... jetzt scheint es zu funktionieren. – Mal was anderes... ich hatte mich gefragt... Weißt du, ich werde nicht mehr hier herunterkommen. Die Dementoren wissen inzwischen zu genau, wo sie mich finden. Aber vielleicht... vielleicht kommst du mit ins Schloss, hm?"

Er hob den Kopf von seinem Schoß und schaute sie an. Dann bellte er erfreut und wedelt mit dem Schwanz. Phoebe hatte wieder mal das Gefühl, dass dieser Hund viel mehr verstand, als sie dachte. Fast war es wie mit Remus die Nacht zuvor. Aber das war natürlich quatsch. Dieser Hund war ein Hund. Und Punkt. „Ich habe ja eigentlich keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore von Haustieren hält, aber wenn ich mir dann überlege, was Hagrid da unten alles in seiner Hütte hat und was manche Professoren zu ihren Stunden mitbringen... Wir versuchen es einfach, ja?"

Sirius war begeistert von ihrem Vorschlag. Zwar musste er im Schloss Remus aus dem Weg gehen aber ansonsten hatte es so viele Vorteile. Phoebes Gesellschaft, eine warme Unterkunft, etwas zu essen und vereinfachter Zugriff auf Pettigrew! Ja, das war wirklich eine Chance für ihn!

Am gleichen Abend jedoch noch ging dann alles schief. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls.

Phoebe hatte ihn zu ihren Räumen gebracht, wo er dann Piper und ihren Sohn kennen lernte. Piper war von Phoebes neuem ‚Haustier' nicht allzu begeistert und forderte, dass sie ihn wenigstens wusch, bevor er bei ihnen frei herumlief. Gut, dagegen hatte Sirius nun wirklich nichts. Er wusste selbst, dass er ein Bad mehr als nötig hatte. Und Phoebes Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren, während sie das Shampoo in sein Fell einrieb war eine Erfahrung, die er ruhig öfter machen konnte.

Nachdem sie ihn dann noch abgetrocknet hatte, verließ sie jedoch kurz das Bad. Padfoot blieb auf allen vieren und in ein flauschiges Handtuch gehüllt im Bad sitzen. Herrlich, dachte er. Was für ein Unterschied zu Azkaban. Konnte er es riskieren, sich kurz zurückzuverwandeln? Wenn er die Tür abschloss, sobald er wieder ein Mensch war konnte er vielleicht ein paar Momente ungestört im Bad verbringen. Mal in den Spiegel schauen und sehen, wie abgemagert er wirklich war. Endlich wieder eine richtige Toilette benutzen und nicht den nächsten Busch. Seine verlumpten Gefängnissachen notdürftig waschen... Er tat es. Doch sobald er sich verwandelt hatte, fühlte er sich nicht mehr so schön sauber, denn jetzt trug er ja wieder die Gefängniskluft und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, da unbedingt rauskommen zu müssen. Also zog er sich aus und wickelte seine untere Hälfte in das Handtuch. Okay, was als Nächstes? Richtig, die Tür.

Er streckte die Hand aus, um den Schlüssel umzudrehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Braune Augen sahen ihn überrascht an.

Seine blauen schauten genauso überrascht zurück. Die Frau, die da vor ihm stand, musste Piper sein. Prima!

„Phoebe", rief die vermeintliche Schwester.

„Was ist?"

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sirius Black nackt in unserem Bad steht?"

„WAS?" Phoebe kam auf sie zugestürzt und sah ihn dann auch. „Du – ich... aber du... Du bist ein Animagus?"

„Animagus", fragte Piper.

Sirius antwortete: „Jemand, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Ja, Phoebe. Bin ich..."

„Was jetzt? Muss ich schreien, versuchen ihn erstarren zu lassen, es klappt nicht, dann sprenge ich ein Stück seiner Schulter weg, er ist unschädlich gemacht und wir holen Dumbledore?"

Sirius musste schlucken. Zufällig mochte er seine Schulter, danke! „Bitte?"

„Was meine Schwester versucht zu sagen ist: Bist du unschuldig? Oder habe ich meine Vision mißinterpretiert?"

„Ich bin unschuldig, ja. Aber wie kannst du das wissen? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Einiges... ähm, vielleicht ziehst du dich erstmal an, wir besorgen dir was zu essen – Scheint nötig zu sein! – und dann erzählst du uns deine Geschichte! Ja?" Und es war nötig, er sollte was essen. Die Art und Weise, in der sein entblößter Oberkörper seine Rippen zur Schau stellte, war unschön. Wenn sie sich jedoch vorstellte, wie dieser Oberkörper aussah, wenn Sirius nicht gerade am Verhungern war... ja, nicht schlecht. Sie wandte sich ab, um zu verstecken, wie sie errötete. Und dann hatte er da auch noch diese interessanten Tätowierungen...

Zehn Minuten später saß Sirius in geborgte Sachen gehüllt und mit einem Teller Hühnersuppe auf dem Sofa. Die Suppe war schön warm. Und der Geschmack von richtigem Essen war unbeschreiblich!

Als er damit fertig war, drückte ihm Phoebe noch einen Apfel in die Hand. Er sah köstlich aus! Allerdings verblieb er nicht lange in seinem Besitz, denn Piper meinte, dass sie lange genug gewartet hatte. „Können wir?"

„Ähm... ja", sagte Sirius, wusste aber auf einmal nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Peter. Peter Pettigrew... Habt ihr von ihm gehört?"

Phoebe erinnerte sich an das, was sie in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatte. „Er ging mit dir, Remus und James zur Schule, gehörte zu eurer Gruppe... In der Version der Ereignisse, die der _Daily Prophet_ veröffentlicht hat, war er derjenige, der dich gestellt hat. Und du hast ihn dann mit einem Dutzend Leute getötet."

Ihre Worte hatten offensichtlich einen Effekt auf Sirius, denn seine nächsten Worte äußerte er mehr als nur ein wenig aufgeregt: „Oh ja, das ist es, was alle glauben sollten! Aber ich war nicht der einzige Animagus unter uns Maraudern! Wir haben lange gebraucht, herauszubekommen, wie es funktioniert, wie man einer wird und das alles für Remus, für die Vollmondnächte! Wir wurden Animagi aus Freundschaft! Und Peter hat es gewagt, das in seinem Verrat auszunutzen!"

„Das hatte mich sowieso gewundert", meinte Phoebe und unterbrach damit wirksam seinen Wortschwall.

„Was denn?"

„In der ganzen Zeit hier hat keiner mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass du ein Animagus bist. Sie wissen es nicht. Aber was sollte Remus für einen Grund haben, es _nicht_ Dumbledore zu sagen? Auch wenn er denkt, dass du ihn verraten hast, glaubt er trotzdem noch, dass du diesen Teil eurer Freundschaft niemals entehren würdest. – Das zeugt von großem Vertrauen... was angesichts von dem, was er für die Tatsachen hält dumm ist. Aber Remus ist nicht dumm."

Sirius nickte. Der Geist eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. „Ehrlich gesagt hat mich das auch überrascht. Spätestens nach dem ich versucht habe an der Dicken Dame vorbeizukommen hätte ich gedacht, dass er es verrät. Hat er aber nicht. Guter Lupin!" In seiner Stimme schwang Wärme mit, als er von Remus sprach. Wäre er nicht ein Mann, der erst vor kurzem aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war, wären seine plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwünge wohl beunruhigend.

„Was ist nun mit Pettigrew", fragte Piper, um das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken.

„Er hat James und Lily verraten. Die beiden haben sich mit dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt. Er war der einzige, der wusste, wo die beiden waren. Er war der, dem sie ihren Aufenthaltsort anvertraut haben, ihr Leben! Und er hat beides an Voldemort verraten." Nun letztendlich war er auf den Beinen, als einmal mehr die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht an die Oberfläche kamen. „Sie waren erst seit ein paar Stunden unter dem Zauber. Ich habe gemerkt, als sie ihn gesprochen haben, denn plötzlich hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, wo sie waren. Es lief alles nach Plan, dachte ich. Sie waren sicher! Und doch... am Abend dann wusste ich es wieder und mir war klar, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Pettigrew musste geschnappt worden sein! Ich machte mich auf den Weg aber es war zu spät! Das Zeichen Voldemorts hang über ihrem in Trümmern liegenden Haus und Harrys Schreie waren das einzige, was die Stille durchdrang... Kein Zeichen von Peter... nichts... Hagrid war da. Ich bat ihn, mir Harry zu geben, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, er solle ihn zu ihm bringen. Ich gab ihm mein Motorrad... verabschiedete mich von... Lily... und... und James. – Ich ging zu Peters Haus. Er war nicht da. Ich suchte ihn. Fand ihn am nächsten Morgen!

Ich sah _ihn_, wie er durch die Straßen ging mit einem so _selbstgefälligen_ Gesichtsausdruck!" Sirius sah aus, als würde er gleich auf irgendetwas losgehen. Phoebe legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah sie an und sah seinen Schmerz in ihren Augen gespiegelt. Er wurde wieder ruhig. „Er sah mich auch. Bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, kam er auf mich zu, schrie, dass _ich_ Schuld an James' und Lilys Tod wäre! Und dann jagte er die Straße in die Luft, schnitt sich einen Finger ab und nutzte seine Animagus-Form um zu entkommen!"

Ein paar Minuten waren sie alle ruhig.

„Was ist seine Animagus-Form", fragte Piper schließlich.

„Passend zu seinem Charakter... eine Ratte."

Phoebe schluckte. Piper fluchte. Plötzlich ergab das alles etwas mehr Sinn. Die Puzzlestücke fielen an ihren Platz. Sirius sah sie seltsam an. „Was?"

Piper seufzte. „Du hast versucht in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen, um Pettigrew zu kriegen, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Und wenn wir sagen Pettigrew meinen wir hier die Ratte... Krätze?"

Noch ein „Ja." gefolgt einem irritierten Blick. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

Piper schaute Phoebe fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern, sah dann zu Sirius und meinte:

„Ich sage das nur ungern. Aber Pettigrew ist verschwunden."

ooo

oo

o

:-)


	12. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note 1: Hallo! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Und es ist auch etwas kurz... aber... nunja, ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Special Thanks für tolles Feedback an: Paradisa, Phania und Phantasie... meine 'P3':-)

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 12

"Everything in excess! To enjoy the flavor of life, take big bites. Moderation is for monks."

(Excerpt from the notebooks of Lazarus Long, from Robert Heinlein's "Time Enough for Love")

Die Karte des Rumtreibers, noch mehr Wächter des Lichts und Quidditch

„_Was ist seine Animagus-Form", fragte Piper schließlich._

„_Passend zu seinem Charakter... eine Ratte."_

_Phoebe schluckte. Piper fluchte. Plötzlich ergab das alles etwas mehr Sinn. Die Puzzlestücke vielen an ihren Platz. Sirius sah sie seltsam an. „Was?"_

_Piper seufzte. „Du hast versucht in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen, um Pettigrew zu kriegen, richtig?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Und wenn wir sagen Pettigrew meinen wir hier die Ratte... Krätze?"_

_Noch ein „Ja." gefolgt einem irritierten Blick. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?_

_Piper schaute Phoebe fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern, sah dann zu Sirius und meinte: „Ich sage das nur ungern. Aber Pettigrew ist verschwunden."_

ooo

oo

o

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich", murmelte Phoebe zum 10. Mal vor sich hin. Erst war Sirius völlig ausgeflippt, als sie ihm erzählt hatten, dass Pettigrew verschwunden war und jetzt schlich sich Phoebe auf sein Geheiß hin zu Filchs Büro, um eine Karte zu stehlen! Gut und schön! Sie wollte auch wissen, ob die Ratte noch hier war! Aber sie würden die Karte des Rumtreibers ja nicht mal lesen können, denn keiner von ihnen hatte einen Zauberstab.

Vielleicht Matt? Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, hatte sie ihren Neffen schon mal mit Zauberstab gesehen? Hm... und überhaupt, wieso machte sie das hier allein, wo sie sich von ihm in Filchs Büro beamen und dann mit seinen Kräften die Karte zu sich rufen lassen konnte?

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen die Mauer fallen.

Sehr klug.

„Wyatt?... Äh, Matt?" Sie flüsterte und hoffte, dass sich jetzt nicht der kleine Wyatt zu ihr orbte. Das würde sie seiner Mutter nur schwer erklären können.

Wie es aussah, hatte sie Glück. Ihr erwachsener Neffe materialisierte sich in einer Orbwolke und schaute sie fragend an. „Tante Phoebe?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Hi. Na wie geht's? Bereit, mit mir fremdes Eigentum zu stehlen?" Was natürlich nicht ganz stimmte. Die Karte hatte ursprünglich ja auch Sirius gehört.

„Will ich wissen, worum es geht?"

„Ja, willst du. Denn wir werden die Karte des Rumtreibers stehlen, um festzustellen, ob Peter Pettigrew alias Krätze sich im Schloss aufhält, ihn dann zu fangen und so Sirius' Unschuld zu beweisen."

„Pettigrew? Wieso kommt mir der Name bekannt vor? – Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er hier ist?... Außerdem... Woher kennst _du_ die Karte des Rumtreibers?" Seine Augen wurden mit jeder Frage größer. Schließlich machte es ‚Klick!' bei ihm. „Du hast Sirius gefunden!"

„Naja, er wohl eher mich. Das erkläre ich später. Also was ist? Hilfst du mir?"

„Ähm, nein."

Das schockte sie schon etwas. „Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Weil die Karte zur Zeit bei Fred und George ist. Und sie werden sie demnächst Harry geben. Und er wiederum braucht die Karte in der Zukunft unbedingt. Abgesehen davon... wie wollt ihr sie lesen?"

„Gute Frage! Ich nehme mal an, das wäre Teil 2 des Plans... sich den Zauberstab von jemandem _ausleihen_."

„Ausleihen, ja ja. - Auf jeden Fall würde ich davon abraten die Karte den Zwillingen zu entwenden. Das würde nur Unruhe stiften und Misstrauen und... naja... Lohnt sich das?"

„Hmm... ja, schon. Wenn es Sirius' Unschuld beweist und ihm letztlich das Leben rettet!"

„Trotzdem... Ich glaube kaum, dass Pettigrew demnächst das Weite suchen wird. Eher ist er vor Krummbein auf der Flucht. Sirius hat er doch noch nicht gesehen, oder?"

„Nun, nicht, dass ich wüsste. – Und das mit Krummbein könnte stimmen. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass die Lag sich irgendwann beruhigt. Und wo hat er es besser, als bei den Weasleys? Die haben ihn immerhin die letzten 12 Jahre schon durchgefüttert!"

Er nickte. „Genau meine Gedanken."

Einen Moment stand sie so da und überdachte es, dann entschloss sie sich heute doch nicht zur Diebin zu werden. „Die Karte ist bei Fred und George?" Wy nickte wieder. „Na schön. Kommst du mit?"

„Wohin", fragte er. Manchmal kam er ihren Gedankensprüngen nicht hinterher.

„Zu Piper und Sirius. Glaubst du, ich erkläre ihnen, warum ich ohne die Karte zurückkomme? – Davon abgesehen finde ich, ist es Zeit, dass du wieder mehr Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbringst!"

„Ist das so? Na, da habe ich wohl keine Chance. Solange du nicht mit meinem Geheimnis herausplatzt... bitte!"

Sie klopfte Wyatt auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst."

oo

Ruhe war eingekehrt.

Zuerst hatten Piper und Sirius noch Smalltalk gemacht. Dann war Piper zu ihrem Sohn gegangen und der gesuchte Mörder bzw. zu Unrecht bezichtigter Zauberer hatte angefangen im Aufenthaltsraum auf und ab zu laufen, gespannt, was sie herausfinden würde, wohin sich der Verräter davongemacht hatte. Konnte doch nicht sein, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gehabt hatte und er jetzt auf einmal verschwunden war! – Obwohl es schon irgendwo typisch für sein Glück der letzten Jahre war. Dann wiederum sollte er diese Selbstironie vielleicht ablegen, denn immerhin hatte er aus Azkaban ausbrechen können, hatte es bis hierher geschafft, sich wochenlang erfolgreich vor Dementoren versteckt und Freundschaft mit einer Frau geschlossen für die er inzwischen etwas mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte. Kein schlechter Schnitt, oder? Und wenn man dann bedachte, dass besagte Frau auch noch nach Großbritannien gekommen war, um _ihn_ zu retten... Konnte einem schon warm ums Herz werden. Jemand, den er bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht gekannt hatte, warf sein ganzes Leben um, um ihm beizustehen...

Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um und lief Richtung Kamin, als er ein komisches Geräusch hörte und ein überraschtes „Phoebe!". Schnell ging er zu Pipers Zimmer und sah dort nicht nur Piper, Phoebe und den Jungen, sondern auch noch jemand anderen. „Wer ist er denn?", verlangte er sofort zu wissen.

„_Er_, wie du es so schön sagst, Sirius", Phoebe klang eindeutig etwas sauer. „ist ein Freund und einer deiner wenigen Verbündeten. Vielleicht wäre es klug, etwas freundlicher zu sein."

Piper hatte scheinbar an etwas anderem zu knabbern: „Sie sind ein Wächter des Lichts, Matt?" Der Angesprochene nickte.

Unbeirrt von Phoebes Worten fragte Sirius weiter: „Und was macht er hier?"

Matt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin hier, weil Phoebe es so wollte, okay? Sie hatte mich gerufen um einfacher in Filchs Büro zu kommen. Das habe ich ihr dann jedoch ausgeredet und sie wollte nicht alleine zurück und Ihrer Laune ausgesetzt sein."

„Stimmt das", fragte der Rumtreiber Phoebe. Sie nickte. Einen Moment sah er etwas geknickt aus, dann hatte er einen weiteren seiner Stimmungsumschwünge und ging wieder auf Matt los. „Und wie kommen Sie dazu, ihr zu sagen, was sie zu tun hat? Wir brauchen die verdammte Karte!"

_Wo ist Remus, wenn man ihn mal braucht?_ Er wurde am besten mit Sirius fertig.„Die Karte ist nicht bei Filch sondern bei den Weasley-Zwillingen und sie müssen sie Harry geben, okay? Pettigrew ist wahrscheinlich nur weg, weil er genug von Krummbein hatte und wird wiederkommen."

Sirius sah erst ihn ungläubig an, dann Phoebe. „Hast du ihm eigentlich _alles_ erzählt?"

In ihren Augen blitzte es. „_Du _solltest dich nicht so aufspielen wenn es darum geht die Wahrheit zu sagen!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Piper ihren Neffen ab, damit er von dem Gezetere nicht aufwachte und verließ den Raum.

Sirius sah ihr nach. „Was hat sie denn?"

Piper und Matt warfen einander einen hilflosen Blick zu. Dann fragte sie ihn: „Aber mal ehrlich, woher wissen Sie das alles? Und wieso sind Sie hier? Die Ältesten hatten gemeint, wir müssten die Sache selbst klären!"

„Mag sein", antwortete er. „Aber ich wurde nicht von den Ältesten geschickt. Und ich weiß, was ich weiß, weil _andere_ es mir erzählt haben, nicht Phoebe. - ... – Ich bin aus der Zukunft."

oo

ooo

oo

Der folgende Tag war _regnerisch_. Und das ist noch nett ausgedrückt. Es stürmte und goss aus Eimern... oder Regentonnen. Einfach furchtbares Wetter!

Trotzdem befand sich mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler draußen.

Weswegen?

Es war Quidditch-Time!

Während Piper ihren Jungen diesem Wetter nicht aussetzen wollte und drinnen geblieben war, hatte Phoebe eine tolle Zeit. Über das Getöse des Sturms hinweg ließ sie sich von Remus und Matt die Spielzüge erklären und bewunderte die Stunts der fliegenden Schüler.

Unbewusst zog sie ihr Regencape enger um sich.

Dann lauschte sie den magisch verstärkten Worten des Spielkommentators, als ihre beiden Begleiter bei diesem Spiel einen Quidditch-Witz machten, der wohl ein Insider war. Sie würde später fragen.

Nachdem sie gesehen hatte, was man mit den verschiedenen Bällen alles so machen konnte, hielt sie nach den Suchern Ausschau. Der Goldene Schnatz. Das war ihre Aufgabe. Unten auf dem Feld jedenfalls waren sie nicht, soweit sie das durch den Regen erkennen konnte. Sie schaute nach oben und hielt dann schützend die Hand über ihre Augen. Hm, ja! Da schimmerte es rot! Stumm feuerte sie Harry an, sah dann auch den gegnerischen Sucher, der jedoch bald wieder zum Spielfeld flog, als es immer höher hinaufging.

Dann fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen – so hoch zu fliegen bei diesem Wetter konnte nicht gut sein. Und schon gar nicht, wenn in der Nachbarschaft Dementoren unterwegs waren.

Wie aufs Stichwort sah sie in den Wolken erst einen schwarzen Schatten, dann immer mehr. Instinktiv griff sie nach Matts Ärmel, als sie sah, dass sie Harry einkreisten. Er fragte, was los sei und folgte dann ihrem Blick. „Verdammt! – Remus, sieh!"

Remus sah gerade rechtzeitig nach oben, um Harry die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlieren zu sehen und sein geschockter Schrei lenkte nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf den fallenden Jungen. Auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes bei den Zuschauern stand Albus Dumbledore auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Und zu aller Erleichterung stoppte der Fall, der unvermeidlich Harrys Tod bedeutet hätte, ein paar Meter über dem Boden. Wie eine Person stürmten die Gryffindors auf das Spielfeld, gefolgt von den Lehrern und Poppy. Auch Remus verlor keine Zeit nach dem Sohn seines besten Freundes zu schauen und achtete nicht auf Phoebe und Matt. Die beiden verließen wie alle anderen die Zuschauerstände, orbten jedoch sobald sie außer Sicht waren zurück in die Schule. Dort warteten sie versteckt hinter einer Ritterrüstung, bis der Pulk um den Verletzten eintraf und schlossen sich ihm dann an. Wie zu erwarten schloss sie Poppy aber aus, als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten. Die Schar Weasleys zerstreute sich bald, um nach Harrys Besen zu suchen und zurück blieben Lupin, Matt und Phoebe.

Phoebe legte dem Professor eine Hand auf den Arm. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Ich... er... Es war knapp. So knapp! Er wäre tot, wenn Albus nicht..." Remus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Aber er ist nicht tot", erinnerte Phoebe ihn sanft.

„Lass uns einen Tee trinken gehen, Remus." Matt nickt seiner Tante noch einmal zu und führte er den besorgten Mann davon.

oo

Als Piper ihre Schwester völlig durchgeweicht zurückkehren sah, umspielte einen Moment ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Dann sah sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Phoebe, was ist los?"

Phoebe sah sich um. „Wo ist Sirius?"

„In deinem Zimmer. Ich habe deine Sachen zu mir und Wyatt geholt. Irgendwo muss er ja schlafen und die Couch ist nicht anzuraten, falls jemand anderer uns hier mal besuchen kommt."

Sie nahm ihre Umquartierung zur Kenntnis und wandte sich um. „Dann lass uns zu dir gehen..."

Piper nickte und in ihrem Zimmer nahm sie eine Decke aus dem Schrank und wickelte ihre jüngere Schwester darin ein. „Also?"

Phoebe setzte sich. Keiner der beiden ahnte, dass Sirius sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, wie Phoebe zurückgekommen war und jetzt vor ihrer Tür lauschte. Er würde sich nichts verheimlichen lassen!

„Das Spiel an sich war toll – bis Harry von einer Schar Dementoren eingekreist wurde und ein paar 100 Meter von seinem Besen in die Tiefe fiel."

„Was? Geht's ihm gut? Was ist passiert?"

„Dumbledore hat seinen Fall aufgehalten aber die Dementoren haben ihn wieder mal ohnmächtig werden lassen. Und von dem, was ich gesehen habe, bevor Poppy Pompfrey uns ausgesperrt hat war das nicht das einzige..."

„Gott, der arme Junge, dem bleibt auch gar nichts erspart! Wer ist jetzt bei ihm?"

Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wie gesagt, wir wurden ausgesperrt. Aber ich nehme mal an, dass die Weasleys bald zurück sein werden – er wird also nicht allein sein."

_Ganz recht_, dachte Sirius und wandte sich ab. Harry würde auf keinen Fall allein sein! Mit ein paar Schritten war der Flüchtige am Eingang und öffnete das Portrait einen Spalt weit. Dann verwandelte er sich und von außen war nur zu sehen, wie ein großer schwarzer Hund mit der Nase das Portrait aufschob und den Gang hinunter verschwand. Hinter ihm schüttelte Cole den Kopf und verschloss den Eingang wieder. Sollte er Phoebe sagen, dass ihr Schoßtier abgehauen war? – Nahh...

ooo

Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. Der schwarze Abgrund um ihn herum zog sich zurück genauso wie der lang gezogene Schrei, der ihm in den Ohren geklungen hatte, als er... gefallen war. Jetzt fiel er nicht mehr. Er lag in einem Bett. Die Gerüche verrieten ihm, dass es im Krankenflügel stand. Verdammt. Dabei hatte er sich vorgenommen seine Besuche bei Poppy zu reduzieren. Zumindest wäre er gerne mal wach, wenn er hier ankam!

Oh, da war noch etwas! Irgendetwas warmes lag auf seinen Füßen! Er blinzelte gegen das helle Licht, setzte sich ein Stück weit auf und sah an sich hinunter.

Ein Hund.

Okay, irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass das zu Poppys neuen Behandlungsmethoden gehörte. Aber er hatte nicht vor, nach ihr zu rufen, damit sie ihn wegschickte. Es war nett, nicht allein aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass jemand – auch wenn es nur dieser Hund war – über ihn gewacht hatte, während er schlief. Außerdem sah das Tier mit treusorgenden Augen zu ihm auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Da konnte er nur lächeln.

ooo

oo

o

Note 3: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel... was ich hoffentlich etwas früher auf die Reihe bekomme!

June22


	13. Sein oder nicht sein?

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: ja... ähm... Hallo! – Ist irgendwie peinlich... jetzt ist es über einen Monat her seit dem letzten Update... Tut mir leid... jede Woche, so müsste das klappen.

Eigentlich würde ich an diesem Kapitel auch gerne noch ein wenig weiterbasteln... aber ihr verdient nach so langer Zeit wenigstens das hier!

Ich denke, in den nächsten Kapiteln wird sich etwas der ganzen emotionalen Spannung abbauen. Aber hier merkt man noch, wie unzufrieden die alle mit sich und den anderen sind! ;-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 13

„Besser spät als nie?" (Sprichwort)

Sein oder nicht sein?

In den nächsten Tagen gingen sie sich alle etwas aus dem Weg. Sirius verbrachte seine Zeit als Padfoot mit Harry wenn es ging und Remus nicht in der Nähe war, Piper besuchte noch ein paar Mal Snape in seinem Labor, wenn ihr die Atmosphäre in ihren Räumen zu düster wurde und Phoebe hängte sich an das Goldene Trio, wenn es zum Unterricht ging oder besuchte Remus.

Was das ausgelöst hatte war ihnen allen unklar... auch wenn sie wussten, dass es etwas mit dem Abend zu tun hatte, als Phoebe erfahren hatte, dass ihr Schützling ihr die ganze Zeit näher gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte.

Trotzdem trafen Sirius und Phoebe sich einmal am Tag im Aufenthaltsraum, um den Fortschritt bezüglich Pettigrew zu besprechen. Sirius war immer noch der Meinung, dass sie die Karte den Zwillingen einfach wegnehmen sollten. Immerhin könnten sie sie doch Harry selbst geben, wenn er sie in der Zukunft so dringend braucht. Phoebe war dafür nichts zu überstürzen in der Hinsicht. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sobald wie möglich Harry sagen sollten, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Es war klar, dass es dem Jungen an die Nieren ging, dass neben Voldemort jetzt auch noch ein irrer Mörder hinter ihm her war. Außerdem war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand ihm sagen würde, dass Sirius mit seinen Eltern befreundet gewesen war und dann würde es unschön werden. Es war doch unnötig ihm dem auszusetzen. Sirius jedoch wollte es ihm nicht sagen und wenn er auch allerlei schwachsinnige Gründe dafür anführte, so war für Phoebe doch klar, dass er Angst hatte. Sie konnten ihm nur eine Geschichte erzählen, Beweise hatten sie keine. Was, wenn Harry ihn zurückstoßen würde? Phoebe, die eine Ahnung hatte, wie sehr sich der Junge Familie wünschte, wusste, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde, sobald er ihnen glaubte... aber vorher? Wer wusste, was er da tun würde? Soweit er wusste, hatte Sirius seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten. Nicht unbedingt ein Charakterzeugnis.

Das war der Grund, weshalb Phoebe sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, es Harry trotz Sirius' Ablehnung zu sagen. Im Endeffekt lief es immer wieder auf Pettigrew hinaus. Er war der lebende Beweis für Sirius' Unschuld.

Und er war verschwunden.

Aber heute war Phoebe bestrebt all die dunklen Gedanken abzulegen. Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Matt gab ihr eine Tour. Nachdem was sie bisher von dem Zaubererdorf gesehen hatte, würde sich der Ausflug lohnen! Remus wäre sicherlich auch nicht abgeneigt gewesen, die beiden zu begleiten aber da Harry wieder nicht mit durfte hatte er sich entschieden in der Schule zu bleiben und den Jungen wieder einer Tasse Tee und einer Geschichtsstunde über seine Eltern einzuladen.

Inzwischen hatte Phoebe ein Eis gegessen, war im Buch- und im Quidditchladen gewesen, hatte eine Tüte voller Scherzartikel von Zonkos und eine Ausgabe der ‚Witch Weekly'. Als nächstes wollte sie mit Matt in den Laden für Tränkebedarf. „Also, wo lang?"

„An der nächsten Ecke nach links, vorbei am ‚Three Broomsticks'."

„Okay." Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Schülermassen, die die Straße bevölkerten. Ab und zu grüßten sie auch, wenn Schüler den Erwachsenen genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, um den Co-Professor von Professor Lupin zu erkennen.

Phoebe wollte schon ‚Three Broomstics' vorbei, als Matt sie am Ärmel zog und stehenblieb. „Was denn?"

„Sieh!"

Sie folgte mit den Augen dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger ihres Neffen und erblickte zwei weitere bekannte Schüler. „Ron und Hermione. Und sie sehen... ein wenig nervös aus. Lass uns kurz rüber gehen."

Matt nickte. So wie die beiden da saßen war irgendetwas im Busch. Obwohl die meisten das wahrscheinlich nicht sehen würden. Doch für geheimniserprobte Halliwells war es offensichtlich.

„Hallo Ron, hi Hermione!"

Die Gryffindors lächelten ihr ‚Himmel, was machen die denn hier, hoffentlich gehen sie schnell weiter!'-Lächeln und begrüßten Phoebe und Matt.

„Und, wieso sitzt ihr hier so rum?"

„Ach, wir machen nur eine Pause", meinte Hermione. „Bei den ganzen Leuten, die heute hier sind, ist es schwierig, richtig Spaß am Shoppen zu haben."

Hört, hört! Und dieser Spruch von einem Mädchen! „Ahja, ich verstehe..." Und weil es so schön war, die beiden zu irritieren und sie so wahnsinnig neugierig war, was los war, fragte sie: „Können wir uns dann einen Moment zu uns setzen?"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich nur für einen Moment, bevor sie Ron unauffällig auf den Fuß trat, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein verzweifeltes Händewringen vielleicht auffallen könnte. „Aber si... – ähm, ja, ich meine..." Durch irgendetwas war sie abgelenkt worden.

Phoebe schaute in die Richtung, in die Hermiones abwesender Blick ging und erblickte auf dem schneebedeckten Boden sich entfernende Schuhabdrücke. Damit ergab diese seltsame Begegnung schon etwas mehr Sinn. „Ist das Harry", fragte sie.

Ertappt nickte Hermione. Phoebe nickte zurück, wechselte einen Blick mit Matt und rannte Harry dann hinterher. Seine beiden besten Freunde folgten ihnen. Sie umrundeten die gefallenen Sänger, die Harry wohl nicht ausgewichen waren – Wie auch, wenn der Junge unsichtbar war? – und sprinteten dann aus dem Dorf hinaus und an den Waldrand. Dort hörten die Spuren auf. Sie blieben stehen. Hermione sah Professor Bennett fragend an und er nickte. Dann ging sie langsam auf die Gruppe von Steinen zu, auf denen sie Harry vermutete. Als sie näher kam hörte sie trockene Schluchzer. Sie ging in die Knie und hob vorsichtig ihre Hand.

Phoebe beobachtete aus der Entfernung, wie das Mädchen den Unichtbarkeitsumhang von Harry nahm und leise mit ihm sprach. Zuerst schien er sie nicht zu hören, doch dann sah er sie an und sagte auch etwas. Die ersten Worte waren wohl genauso leise wie die von Hermione, aber als nächstes war laut über die Lichtung zu hören: „Er war ihr Freund! Er war ihr Freund und hat sie verraten!"

Phoebe zuckte zusammen. Mist. Probeweise senkte sie ihre Barriere und schmeckte seine Gefühle. „Geh zu ihm, Ron. Wir lassen euch allein."

„Was? Wollen Sie denn gar nicht...?" Die Verwirrung darüber, dass ein Lehrer, auch wenn er noch so nett war, darüber hinwegsehen würde, dass Harry unerlaubt das Schulgelände verlassen hatte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein... aber... wenn ihr zurück seid schickt ihn doch bitte bei mir vorbei, vorbei er zu Remus rennt und ihm die Hölle heiß macht, ja?"

Das schien die Sache für Ron nicht viel klarer zu machen aber er nickte und rannte hinüber zu seinen Freunden.

Phoebe und Matt gingen in einem großen Bogen um die drei herum in den Wald hinein. An einer Stelle, die gut geschützt war, orbte Matt sie dann zurück in die Schule.

oo

„Sirius", rief sie, sobald sie in ihren Räumen war.

„Komme", hörte sie aus ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer und einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und ihr Schützling stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was ist?"

„Harry wird bald hier auftauchen. Es wäre also wahrscheinlich gut, wenn du mal eine Weile verschwindest." Kurz und auf den Punkt. Ihre Geduld mit Sirius bewegte sich knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt nach ihren ganzen Streitgesprächen.

„Hm? Wieso kommt er denn her?"

„Irgendwie hat er erfahren, dass du nicht nur angeblich Lily und James an Voldemort verraten hast, sondern du auch ihr Freund warst... darauf hat er nicht besonders gut reagiert. Ich dachte mir, dass es besser ist, wenn ich zuerst mit ihm spreche, bevor er zu Remus geht und _ihn_ grillt, weil er dich in seinen ganzen Geschichten nicht erwähnt hat."

„Verdammt! Ja, das wäre nicht fair... allerdings könnte ich hier bleiben – als Padfoot."

„Ah. Und wie erkläre ich, dass ich plötzlich einen Hund besitze. Die wachsen schließlich nicht auf Bäumen."

„Genaugenommen..." Sirius räusperte sich. „... kennt er Padfoot schon."

Phoebe entrang sich ein entrüstetes „Was?".

„Nach dem Quidditchspiel war ich im Krankenflügel", erklärte er.

„Und", hakte sie nach. Höchstewahrscheinlich war da noch mehr.

„Es könnte sein, dass wir uns dann ein oder zweimal über den Weg gelaufen sind."

„Ist das so?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er sah sie nur mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er auf die Knie ging und sich in Padfoot verwandelte.

Phoebe, die diese Art der Gesprächsverweigerung schon von ihm kannte, hätte schreien können. Stattdessen atmete sie tief durch und ging kurz in Pipers slash ihr neues Zimmer und legte ihren Mantel ab. Wo Piper wohl wieder war? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie wieder bei Snape war – aber hatte sie tatsächlich Wyatt mit in die tränkeverräucherten Kerker genommen? Egal.

oo

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich fühlte. Da war Bestürzung, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Verrat... aber da war wie immer, wenn andere mehr über seine Vergangenheit wussten als er selbst, Verwirrung und Frustration.

Und dann, nachdem er sich gerade genug beruhigt hatte, um sich an all die Geschichten zu erinnern, die Professor Lupin ihm über seine Eltern erzählt hatte, da fragte er sich, was für eine Rolle Black wohl in ihnen gespielt hatte. Was hatte der Professor ausgelassen? Und wie konnte er? Aber Ron hatte ihn davon abgehalten Lupin zur Rede zu stellen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass Phoebe und Professor Bennett seinen kleinen Zusammenbruch auch gesehen hatten und dass er zuerst zu Phoebe gehen sollte.

Also gut, warum auch nicht?

Ihm war es ziemlich egal, wen er jetzt anschreien konnte. Und so wie es schien, war Phoebe ja wohl in die Vertuschungsaktion „Lasst Harry wie immer im Dunkeln tappen; der Mann, der ihn umbringen will ist ja auch nur sein Patenonkel!" eingeweiht.

Was dachten sich die alle nur?

oo

Phoebe, die ihre Barrieren runtergelassen hatte, um Harrys Ankunft zu spüren, erschauerte. Ja, da war er eindeutig. Und er war sauer! Nicht, dass sie es ihm verübeln würde.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Hund, der auf der Couch lag, schottete sie ihre Gefühle wieder von denen des aufgebrachten Jungen ab und ließ ihn herein.

„Hallo Harry."

„Phoebe", sagte er in einer Art Begrüßung und blieb dann ein paar Meter in den Raum hinein stehen. „Du wolltest mich sehen?"

„Ja."

„Na dann schieß los! Gibt's irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

_Ooo-kay... das mit dem beißenden Tonfall hat er drauf._ Padfoot schien ihr zuzustimmen. Er sprang von der Couch und ging zu Harry hinüber. Der Junge widmete sich beinahe unbewusst dem Hund, indem er ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte, während er Phoebe weiter anstarrte.

„Würdest du dich setzen?" Sie erwartete halb, dass er so etwas wie ‚Ich würde lieber stehen bleiben, recht vielen Dank!' sagte, doch Harry ging zwei lange Schritte zur Couch und setzte sich. Padfoot nahm seinen vorherigen Platz wieder ein, diesmal jedoch mit seiner Schnauze auf Harrys Schoß. Harry sah kurz hinüber, nahm das Kraulen wieder auf und sah dann auf und Phoebe an. Sie saß ihm gegenüber.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Erzähl mir, was du gehört hast?"

Ein weiterer düsterer Blick in ihre Richtung, dann ein wütendes Augenrollen und ein Seufzen. „Neugierig, ha? Aber bitte! – Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule, waren unzertrennlich! Dann machten sie ihn zu meinem verdammten Paten, wurden von ihm an Voldemort verraten und starben... und zur Krönung des Tages tötete er dann noch einen seiner anderen Freunde und 12 Muggle. Zufrieden?"

„Und jetzt sag mir, wie Lupin darauf reagieren sollte..."

„Er... ich... hä?" Verwirrung. Das lief nicht ganz so, wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Er war sauer auf den Mann und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie _er_ sich nach diesem Halloween gefühlt hatte...

„Es waren nicht nur Black, Pettigrew und deine Eltern... Remus gehörte auch zu dieser Gruppe. So wie ich es verstehe waren sie sogar so was wie seine Familie. Remus war nicht unbedingt der beliebteste Junge in der Schule. Er hatte auch andere Probleme... aber die Rumtreiber... das waren die Leute, denen er vertraut hat, die ihm Hoffnung gegeben haben. Und als du geboren wurdest, da war er ein Jahr lang so gut wie dein Onkel, lebte sogar in der Nachbarschaft, nur um bei euch zu sein. – Freunde und Familie... und Remus hat genau wie du an diesem Tag alles verloren. Nicht nur James und Lily. Sondern auch Pettigrew und Black... die einzigen, denen er vertraut hat. Und dann wurde ihm nicht mal erlaubt, für _dich_ da zu sein. Auch du warst für ihn verloren."

An diesem Punkt war sein Ärger verflogen und seine Augen weit aufgerissen. „Er... er hat versucht...?"

Phoebe nickte. „Ja, das hat er. Aber man hat es nicht erlaubt. Hat ihm sogar gesagt, er soll sich fernhalten. – Es fiel ihm nicht leicht."

„Aber warum hat er mir dann nicht die Wahrheit sagen können, wenn ich ihm so wichtig bin? Warum müssen mich alle immer anlügen?" Ein Stück Wut war zurück und Phoebe konnte in seiner Stimme den verzweifelten Gedanken hören, dass er die Wahrheit _verdiente_. Und da hatte er Recht.

Sie sah ihn an, verweigerte ihm jetzt die Antwort und beobachtete, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten. Schließlich nickte er. „Er kann nicht über Black reden."

Phoebe nickte auch. „Der Schmerz ist zu groß."

oo

Ein paar Minuten später sah sie zu, wie Harry wieder ging. Ruhiger und mit einer Menge Sachen zum Nachdenken.

Als sie sich umdrehte, verwandelte Sirius sich gerade zurück. Die zwei sahen einander an, dann drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer zurück.

Phoebe wusste, dass er den Rest des Tages aus dem Fenster starren würde. Das tat er immer.

Tief in sich wusste sie, dass sie selbst ein bis zwei ungelöste emotionale Probleme in Bezug auf Sirius hatte und dass deshalb ihre Beziehung zurzeit so schwierig war. Aber wer setzte sich mit _ihr_ hin und rückte ihr den Kopf zurecht?

Sie seufzte.

Niemand.

o

oo

ooo

-

ooo

oo

o

Die nächste Zeit lief es nicht besser. Phoebe und Sirius sprachen so gut wie gar nicht mehr miteinander und Harry war mit seinem neuen Wissen so unglücklich, dass er immer weniger aß und mehr als einmal Nachsitzen musste, weil er nachts von den Professoren in den Gängen erwischt wurde. Sonst war er wenigstens immer vorsichtig gewesen, wenn er die Regeln brach.

Als es dann schließlich darum ging über Weihnachten nach Hause zu gehen hatte Piper genug. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich alles entwickelte und wusste, dass sie jetzt einschreiten musste. Oh ja, sie würden nach Hause gehen über Weihnachten. Aber sie würden nicht alleine gehen.

Professor Dumbledore sah sie über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Miss Halliwell?"

„Absolut", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, Harry würde sich freuen. Aber der Junge ist eigentlich nur hier oder bei seinen Verwandten wirklich in Sicherheit."

„Halloho?" Piper hob eine Hand. „Hexe mit 2 Schwestern bekannt als die Mächtigen Drei? – Wir kommen schon klar."

ooo

oo

o


	14. Vertrauen

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Hi! Ein weiteres Update... und diesmal bin ich mit dem Kapitel auch ganz zufrieden. Ein bisschen Leo und Matt, ein bisschen Phoebe und Sirus... ein bisschen Romantik. Ja, so muss das laufen!

o

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Paradisa! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

o

Ansonsten… ja… ich danke euch natürlich wie immer für die Reviews! Ihr wisst ja, wie das ist! Es geht runter wie Öl, pusht das Ego und motiviert zum Schreiben!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 14

o

"Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly, and they will show themselves great."

(Ralph Waldo Emerson, US essayist & poet (1803 - 1882))

o

Vertrauen

Piper, Phoebe und Wyatt waren schon zu Bett gegangen. Sirius war noch wach. Er saß auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum... vor sich hingrübelnd.

In Zeiten wie diesen, war sein Körper entspannt, sog die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit in sich auf. Gedanklich war da immer die nicht ganz so irrationale Angst, dass das bald wieder vorbei sein könnte. Dann wäre es wieder eine kalte vor sich hinfaulende Zelle und der Terror, den die Dementoren Tag für Tag brachten...

So war die Entspannung also niemals vollkommen und anstatt in der wohligen Atmosphäre des Abends aufzugehen dachte er an die verfahrene Situation mit Phoebe. Inzwischen wollte er unbedingt mit ihr reden und herausbekommen, warum sie immer wieder aneinander eckten. Aber es war nicht leicht. Das Anschweigen und Austauschen beißender Bemerkungen war schon zur Gewohnheit geworden...

Er seufzte, weil er wusste, dass er sich gedanklich schon wieder im Kreis drehte. Mit einem letzten Blick Richtung Feuer stand er auf. Wenn er auf der Couch einschlief, wäre das nur Nährboden für einen weiteren Streit.

Als er schließlich das whitelighter-typische Geräusch eines Glockenspiels hörte, war er schon in seinem Zimmer. Nur die Tür war noch offen. So kam es, dass er den Eindringling sah, bevor dieser ihn bemerkte.

„Halt", sagte er, als der Mann die Hand auf die Tür legte, die zu Pipers und Phoebes Zimmer führte. Er wirbelte herum, erkannte Sirius und entspannte sich. „Sirirus Black."

Sirius nickte. Kein Grund, es zu leugnen, wenn der andere es offensichtlich wusste. Was überraschender war, war, dass er nicht gleich nach der Kavallerie rief, um den bösen Irren hinfort zu nehmen... aber gut, beschweren würde er nicht. „Und wer bist du?"

„Leo Wyatt, Pipers... Ex-Ehemann und..."

„Wyatts Vater, ja ja." Sirius winkte ab. „Wieso bist du hier? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch Kontakt habt."

„Hatten wir auch nicht. Bis jetzt... Ich wollte sie nur... sehen..." Leo fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl, das mit einem Fremden zu diskutieren.

Aber Sirius nickte nur und meinte: „Nur zu!" Es sah aus, als wollte er zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer, um sich endlich in Morpheus Arme fallen zu lassen, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Kennst du einen Matt Bennett?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Er ist ein Wächter des Lichts, deswegen."

Leo zog die Stirn in Falten. „Und er ist hier?"

Sirius nickte. „Uh-Uh."

„Aber wir haben keinen Whitelighter nach Hogwarts geschickt!"

„Hm... wahrscheinlich nicht. Er sagt, er kommt aus der Zukunft."

„Ah... ist das so? – Ruf ihn bitte her!"

Ja, Sirius erkannte eine Anweisung, wenn er sie hörte. Und auch, wenn er bisher nur Phoebe und Piper zugesehen hatte, wenn sie Matt riefen und es selbst noch nicht getan hatte, schaute er nach oben und rief leise aber bestimmt nach Professor Bennett.

Es dauerte eine Minute, dann orbte sich ein eindeutig aus dem Bett kommender Matt zu ihnen. Er trug ein langärmliges Shirt, gestreifte Schlafanzughosen und war barfuss. Als er sich rematerialisierte, stieß er ein eloquentes „Hmpf" hervor. Erst als er Leo sah, schien er aufzuwachen. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Hi Leo! ... Sirirus!"

„Du", sagte Leo. Er hatte die letzten Wochen gerätselt, wer der Unbekannte auf der Golden Gate Bridge gewesen war. Aber er hatte es nicht herausbekommen. Und jetzt stand er vor ihm.

„Ja, ich!... also, womit kann ich euch dienen?"

„Zum Beispiel mit einer Antwort darauf, wer du bist und was du in unserer Zeit zu suchen hast!"

Matt rollte mit den Augen und plumpste in einen Sessel. „Matt Bennett, sehr erfreut. Und ich bin hier, um ein paar Sachen auszubessern. Die eigentliche Frage ist aber doch, wieso die Ältesten nichts von mir wissen, nicht wahr?"

Leo nickte.

„Dabei solltest gerade du wissen, dass die Ältesten nicht in allem die letzte Instanz sind."

Der Älteste wusste zwar, dass Bennett Recht hatte, aber... „Das beantwortet immer noch nicht die Frage, wieso du hier bist."

„Ich schätze nicht", erwiderte Matt unbefangen. Er grinste kurz, als Leos Blick noch ein Stück ernster wurde. Dann seufzte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schau, Sirius hat dir von mir erzählt. Wenn er weiß, dass ich aus der Zukunft bin, wissen es die Schwestern offensichtlich auch... Und wenn _sie_ mir genug vertrauen, um mich hier frei herumlaufen und _Kinder_ unterrichten lassen, kannst du es dann nicht auch tun?"

Und schon wieder: Das war kein schlechter Punkt. Dennoch... Leo verschränkte die Arme. „Und wieso vertrauen sie dir?"

„Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst ist eine deiner Schwägerinnen eine Empathin."

Leo nickte. In Ordnung. Wenn Phoebe seine Absichten so geprüft hatte, würde er wohl vorerst nicht einschreiten.

Als es schien, als würde Leo ihn akzeptieren, lächelte er – innerlich mehr als erleichtert – und wechselte das Thema. „Du bist hier, um Piper zu sehen?"

Leo nickte erneut, zögerlicher diesmal.

Matts Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. Wäre er ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, hätte er wohl erfreut in die Hände geklatscht. „Gut!", rief er stattdessen aus. „Dann lasse ich dich mal tun, was du tun musst und verschwinde wieder in mein Bett! Bye Leo, bye Sirius!"

Leo und Sirius schauten einen Moment verwundert auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Matt gewesen war.

Dann meinte Leo: „Irgendwann ist mir entgangen."

„Wäre gut möglich", stimmte Sirius zu.

o

ooo

o

Am nächsten Morgen marschierte Matt mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Große Halle.

Sein Dad war wieder da! - Er hatte sich für seine Mum entschieden! - Chris würde geboren werden! - Ha!

o

Am Gryffindortisch starrte Harry Piper erstaunt an. „Ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Miss Halliwell... Sind Sie sich sicher?"

Hier, er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, es sich anders zu überlegen.

Aber Piper lächelte nur weiter und Phoebe, die ihre große Schwester kannte, verkündete: „Harry, sie ist sich immer sicher! – Aber selbst, wenn sie es nicht wäre, _ich_ bin es auch! Und es wäre toll, wenn du die Weihnachtsferien bei uns verbringen würdest!"

Der Junge sah von einer Schwester zur anderen. „Wirklich?"

Ron stieß ihn von der Seite an: „Jetzt sag schon ja, Harry!" Hermione nickte zu seinen Worten.

Harry sah von Ron und Hermione wieder zu den Halliwells. Sie schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Ihm wurde warm ums Herz. „Es wäre mir eine Freude."

o

Später am Tag war Phoebe mit den Kindern in der Bibliothek, als Padfoot zu ihnen kam. Wie er an Madame Pince vorbeigekommen war, wusste sie nicht. Harry jedenfalls war begeistert, ihn zu sehen.

Phoebe fand es ungewöhnlich, dass er zu Harry kam, während sie da war. Was war aus ihrer stillschweigenden Übereinkunft geworden einander aus dem Weg zu gehen? Ihr Blick wurde dementsprechend fragen, als der Hund zu ihr aufschaute.

Das Tier leckte ein letztes Mal Harrys Hand, kam dann zu ihr und stupste sie an. „Ähm, ich geh mal kurz mit ihm raus, macht ihr ruhig weiter."

„Okay."

o

Padfoot hielt erst an, als sie vor Coles' Bild standen. Phoebe sagte das Passwort und sie gingen hinein.

Padfoot verwandelte sich zurück.

„Also, was ist los?"

„Wir müssen reden, Phoebe."

Sein ernster Tonfall verhieß ein richtiges Gespräch. Darauf hatte Phoebe keine Lust... nicht mit ihm, jedenfalls. Und deshalb spielte sie die Dumme. „Aber wir reden doch jeden Tag..."

„Wenn wir _reden_, geht es immer nur um die Ratte Wormtail... alles andere, was wir tun, ist streiten... und selbst, wenn es um Wormtail geht, sind wir nicht einer Meinung... Phoebe, ich möchte nicht mehr streiten."

In einer süßlichen Stimme, die eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht die ihre war, antwortete sie: „Ah, du möchtest mir also uneingeschränkt Recht geben, um das in Zukunft zu vermeiden? Wie lieb von dir!"

Sie sah, wie Sirius um Kontrolle rang... und scheiterte. „Was ist verdammt noch mal los mit dir! – Ich kenne dich! Du bist nicht so!"

Jetzt wurde ihr Tonfall kalt. „Ach ja... und woher weißt du das?" – Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie das ernste Gespräch eingeleitet, dass sie nicht wollte. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihm erklären würde, warum sie wütend war. Mist!

„Du hast es mir selbst gesagt. Jeden Abend unten am See, als du noch nicht wusstest, wer ich war! - Ist es das? Siehst du meine wahre Schuld und hasst mich deswegen?"

Oh... da war tatsächlich richtiger Schmerz. Phoebe schluckte. Dagegen würde sie etwas unternehmen müssen. Erstmal jedoch: „Unten am See... das ist das ganze Problem hier, Sirius! Du hast jeden Abend da unten gesessen und dir meine intimsten Gedanken angehört! Hättest du dich jemals zu erkennen gegeben, wenn es nicht durch Zufall passiert wäre? – Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich so behandele, wie ich es tue! Ich rede mit dir, wenn es ‚ums Geschäft' geht und ich lasse dich links liegen, wenn es nicht so ist! Weil es meine Pflicht ist, meinen Unschuldigen zu beschützen... aber nicht zu dem Mann nett zu sein, der mich so gedemütigt hat... Ich kannte dich nicht und du hast zugelassen, dass ich dir alles erzähle! Alles!" Und es war wirklich so. Sie hatte über Cole gesprochen, über Prue, ihre Mum, Victor, Piper und Leo... und das zu jemandem, den sie nicht kannte, der sonst was mit ihren Worten anfangen konnte. Wie sollte sie ihm da jemals vertrauen können?

Sirius sah aus, als hätte sie ihm aus dem Nichts eine Ohrfeige verpasst: Absolut überrascht. Er fasste die aufgebrachte Frau vorsichtig an den Händen und führte sie zur Couch. Sie setzte sich und er ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Er sah zu ihr auf, in ihre braunen Augen und versuchte ihr die Ehrlichkeit seiner nächsten Worte zu vermitteln. „Niemals... niemals würde ich dein Vertrauen missbrauchen. – Ich weiß auch, dass du es mir gar nicht gegeben hast. Alles, was du getan hast, war deine Gedanken einem Tier zu offenbaren. Du wusstest nicht, dass ich es bin. – Und ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde, als ich dich das erste Mal da sitzen sah. Aber du sahst allein aus. So allein, wie ich mich fühlte. Und gerade, dass du _nicht_ wusstest, wer ich war, war für mich die Möglichkeit wieder etwas zu spüren. Denn jedes Mal, wenn du mich hinter den Ohren gekrault oder mir durch das Fell gefahren bist, bin ich ein Stück weiter erwacht. Und dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein, Phoebe. Du hast mir meine Gefühle zurückgegeben. – Nach Azkaban... ich hätte ewig mit nichts als dem Gedanken an Rache herumlaufen können und es hätte mich nicht gestört! Aber du warst freundlich und liebevoll... du hast mir all das gezeigt, was ich dachte nie wieder erfahren zu können und was Azkaban aus mir herausgesaugt hatte..." Seine Finger begannen kleine Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken zu malen. „Was du getan hast, hat mir gezeigt, wer ich bin. Aber zusammen mit deinen Worten über dich und deine Familie... du hast mir gezeigt, wer _du _bist! Und du bist ein so wunderbarer Mensch, Phoebe! Wirklich... ich... niemals.. ich würde niemals das, was du zu Padfoot am See gesagt hast gegen dich verwenden. Ich schwöre es dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist."

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er während seiner kleinen Ansprache den Blick von ihr abgewandt und Phoebe, die gleichzeitig mit ihrer Empathie nach ihm gegriffen hatte spürte nichts als Aufrichtigkeit, Dankbarkeit, Sorge und... Liebe.

Finger wischten sanft die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

Phoebe hielt die Hand fest und küsste die Innenfläche.

Sirius zog seine Hand zurück, hielt sie nah an seinem Herzen.

Phoebe lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch und Sirius nickte.

ooo

oo

o


	15. Morsmordre!

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Hallo ihrs! Frohe Pfingsten! Auch wenn das neue Kapitel mal wieder nicht wirklich lang ist, so geht's doch langsam wieder voran... Ich freue mich schon drauf die nächsten zu schreiben! Ihr könnt euch sowohl auf ein paar emotionale Szenen der unterschiedlichsten Couleur als auch auf etwas nette Action gefasst machen!

Übrigens: Dieses Kapitel ist für Iffi, die so nett war ‚Heart's Desire', ‚Zwischen den Welten' und ‚Love Complications' beim StudiVZ weiterzuempfehlen. Das sehe ich natürlich gern!

Ansonsten danke ich natürlich auch Liz, Paradisa, Phania und Phantasie für die Reviews! Gerade zum letzten Kapitel war es schön zu hören, dass der Funke übergesprungen ist!

In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 15

„Do not always expect good to happen, but do not let evil take you by surprise." (Czech Proverb)

Morsmordre!

Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Matt und Harry standen auf dem Bahnsteig und winkten. Es war der Tag, an dem die Schüler von Hogwarts für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zurückkehrten und der Zug, der sie nach London brachte, fuhr gerade los. Padfoot rannte ihm nach ein Stück hinterher und kehrte dann an Phoebes Seite zurück, als er außer Sicht war. Sie kraulte ihn unter dem Kinn und er bewegte aufgeregt seinen Schwanz.

„Können wir?", fragte Matt.

„Hmm..." Piper ließ ihren Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. Waren alle da? Check. Gepäck? Check. Geschenke eingepackt? Check. „Ja, ich glaub' schon. – Harry, was wir jetzt gleich machen werden, nennt sich orben, okay? Es kann nichts passieren."

„Ähm, in Ordnung." Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl dabei, einer Transportform zuzustimmen, von der er keine Ahnung hatte... aber hey! Dumbledore hatte ja gesagt dazu, dass er Weihnachten in San Francisco verbringen durfte! Und schlimmer, als Floo würde es schon nicht sein.

Matt fasste Phoebe an der Hand, während sie ihre Schwester am Arm berührte. Wyatt hatte sein Händchen praktischerweise in Mommys Gesicht, um den Kontakt zu ihr nicht zu verlieren, da Harry ihn auf dem Arm hatte. Piper beugte sich ein Stück nach unten und berührte Padfoot und ihr Gepäck.

Als Matt sicher war, dass sie alle durch Kontakt verbunden waren, orbte sie nach San Francisco.

o

„Wir sind dahaaaa", rief Phoebe, als sie sich in der vertrauten Umgebung ihres Wohnzimmers rematerialisiert hatten.

Paige war schon aufgesprungen und umarmte ihre Familie. „Es ist so toll, dass ihr wieder hier seid! Ich hab euch vermisst!"

Die drei Schwestern schwatzten kurzerhand drauflos. Harry und Matt traten ein Stück beiseite, beide mit einem komischen Gefühl. Wyatt, der ihre Unruhe bemerkte und zurück zu seiner Mama wollte, fing an zu weinen. Harrys ruhige Stimme beruhigte ihn etwas und der junge Zauberer trug das Kind nach einem weiteren unbehaglichen Blick in den Kreis der Mächtigen Drei zu Piper. Die lächelte ihm zu und nahm ihren Jungen dankbar entgegen. Gemeinsam mit ihm und Paige fing sie an, Harry das Haus zu zeigen.

Sobald sie weg waren, wollte Matt sich davonbeamen. Doch der Blick, den seine Tante ihm zuwarf sagte etwas anderes.

„Wag es nicht, einfach so abzuhauen!"

„Sollte ich aber", meinte Wyatt.

„Wieso?"

„Es ist einfach komisch hier zu sein, wenn... wenn _ihr _alle da seid. Das weckt Erinnerungen. – Und davon mal abgesehen, habe ich auch Pläne für die Ferien."

Das überraschte Phoebe. „Du hast Pläne?"

„Vorbereitungen für nächstes Jahr", sagte er und seine Tante nickte verstehend.

„Trotzdem... du wirst doch sicher zumindest am Weihnachtsmorgen Zeit haben Remus rüberzubringen und mit uns allen gemeinsam zu essen, nicht wahr?"

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Anordnung?"

„Was denkst du denn, was es ist?"

Die beiden grinsten einander unwillkürlich an.

oo

Leo musste sich setzen. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. Piper und sein Sohn waren zurück in San Francisco. Natürlich würden sie Weihnachten in Halliwell Manor verbringen. Nach einem Blick in Richtung des Teils der Stadt, wo ihr Haus war lehnte er sich an den rostroten Balken der Brücke und schloss die Augen.

Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie vor sechs Jahren war, als sie sich kennen lernten. Wie sie ihn anlachte. Wie ihre braunen Augen warm in seine schienen und ihre Berührungen ihm das Gefühl gaben _angekommen_ zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an ihren trockenen Humor, ihre Stärke und ihre unendliche Liebe zu ihrer Familie. An den Moment, in dem sie beide zum ersten Mal ihren Sohn in den Armen gehalten hatten. An den Moment im Badezimmer, als er um ihre Hand anhielt. An Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten und gemeinsam verbrachte Nächte.

Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, dass er von ihr würde ablassen können?

Er hatte sie zwar besucht in Schottland, aber nur das eine Mal, bei dem er Sirius kennen lernte und Matt wieder sah. Und obwohl er ihr schon oft beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte, hatte er es dieses Mal nicht ausgehalten ihr so nah zu sein ohne... ohne ihr wirklich nah sein zu können. Er war bald wieder verschwunden.

Wie würde er es also tun? Wie würde er wieder ein Teil ihres Lebens werden können?

ooo

Der alte Mann, der noch vor zwei Monaten in schmutzigen Sachen und mit verfilzten Haaren auf dem Boden einer Höhle gesessen hatte, war jetzt elegant gekleidet und saß in einem bequemen mit moosgrünem Samt überzogenen Sessel. In einer Hand hielt er einen Cognacschwenker, der mit einer milchigweißen Flüßigkeit gefüllt war. Die andere hielt lässig einen Zauberstab.

Die Kreatur, die vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte, streckte auf sein Geheiß hin zitternd seinen entblößten Arm aus. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs ruhte einen Moment darauf.

oo

In Azkaban brach die Hälfte der Gefangenen in irres Gelächter aus...

oo

In Malfoy Manor musste sich Lucius in Überraschung und Schmerz schwer gegen einen Türrahmen fallen lassen.

Draco rannte zu ihm. „Vater, was ist?"

oo

In den Verließen von Hogwarts ließ Severus eine Phiole fallen und umklammerte mit der rechten Hand seinen linken Unterarm. Ungläubig schob er den Ärmel nach oben und starrte auf das zu neuem Leben erwachte Mal, das in einem bösen Schwarz von seiner blassen Haut abstand.

oo

Im Friedhof von Little Hangleton stieß Wyatt einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus, als das vertraute Brennen in seinem Arm entflammte. War er schon wieder zu spät?

Mit einem Energieball zerstörte er nicht nur die Knochen von Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior sondern auch den steinernen Engel, der sein Grab bewachte. Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf Riddle Manor, murmelte „Ich komme wieder" und orbte davon.

o

„Professor Dumbledore."

Albus hatte von seinen Papieren aufgeblickt, als Matt sich vor seinen Schreibtisch gebeamt hatte und nickte ihm jetzt zu.

„Hat Severus Sie schon informiert?"

Der Schulleiter sah zu ihm auf, alle Fröhlichkeit war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. „Das hat er in der Tat getan, Wyatt. Sie haben es auch gespürt?"

„Ja. – Obwohl ich es mir nicht erklären kann! Es ist zu früh! – Ist Severus zu dem Treffen gegangen?" Eigentlich war es klar, aber fragen schadete ja nicht.

„Er müsste jetzt an den Toren von Hogwarts sein. Wyatt – Wäre es möglich, dass Sie nicht der einzige Besucher aus derZukunft sind?"

Wy, der vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab gelaufen war, fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was?"

„Das würde erklären, warum der Zeitplan jetzt nicht mehr stimmt. Jemand wusste, dass Sie zu uns kommen würden und ist hinterhergereist, um zu verhindern, dass Sie die Knochen von Toms Vater zerstören."

„Nein, das kann es nicht sein. Ich habe die Knochen gerade eben zerstö – Sie wissen von dem Ritual? – Natürlich wissen Sie es.. Sie sind Albus Dumbledore. Also wie gesagt, habe ich das gerade selbst erledigt. Andererseits... Mit Hilfe eines anderen kann er trotzdem zurück sein. Nehmen wir an, Wormtail ist nicht wirklich nur verschwunden, weil er Angst vor Krummbein bekommen hat. Aber würde man Peter Pettigrew sowas zutrauen?"

„Von was sprechen Sie, Wyatt?"

„Es gelang jemandem in der Zukunft noch einmal, Volemort von seinem Körper zu trennen. Durch die Horcruxe ist er jedoch nicht gestorben. Ein Todesser führte dann ein Ritual durch, dass es Voldemort ermöglichte, den Körper eines anderen Zauberers zu besetzen. Er behielt dabei seine eigenen Kräfte, gewann die des anderen Zauberers auch noch dazu und zerstörte mit Einzug seines eigenen Bewusstseins in den Körper das des anderen... oder davon gehen wir zumindest aus. Hilfreich bei der ganzen Geschichte war natürlich, dass er selbst ein mächtiger Legilimens ist."

Albus nahm seine Brille ab. „Das klingt nicht besonders ermutigend. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns in Kürze zur Apparition-Grenze auf, um Severus, wenn er wieder kommt, willkommen zu heißen. Er dürfte jetzt die aktuellsten Informationen besitzen."

_Was für ein schöner Euphemismus. Es heißt wohl eher: ‚um ihn so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen'._ „Von meiner Familie haben Sie nichts gehört?"

„Nein, wie es scheint, ist Harry momentan nicht in Gefahr. Können Sie ihre Familie von hier aus spüren?"

„Ja. Es scheint ihnen gut zu gehen."

„Sehr schön."

o

Innnerhalb einer Stunde war Severus zurück. Wie es schien, hatte er sich solange zusammgerissen wie es ging. Sobald er jedoch Albus und Wyatt sah, ging er auf die Knie und ließ die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus seinen Körper übermannen. Wyatt fasste kurzentschlossen den Tränkemeister und Dumbledore am Arm und orbte sie alle zu Poppy. Die Medihexe sah sie erschrocken an, erbleichte dann, als sie erkannte, an was Severus litt und ging ans Werk. Zehn Minuten später war der Ex-Todesser sediert. Nur noch ab und zu lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper.

Poppy geleitete die beiden aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus. „Albus, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Leider Poppy, kann ich das nicht. Wann wird Severus wieder aufwachen?"

„Kommt in einer Stunde wieder. Er wird noch schwach sein aber sich in der Lage fühlen euch zu erzählen, was passiert ist – unabhängig davon, was meine Meinung zu dem Thema ist. – Ist es wirklich sicher? Ich meine, es war nicht vielleicht einfach... Streit zwischen zwei Todessern, der aus dem Ruder lief?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte, es ist wirklich wahr, Poppy. Voldemort ist zurück." Er sah, wie Poppy bei seinem Namen zusammenzuckte und legte ihre beuhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann ging er mit Wyatt davon.

ooo

In San Francisco ahnte niemand, was vor sich ging. Harry half Piper in der Küche, während Phoebe am Telefon hing und mit Elise sprach. Paige war unterwegs und kaufte ein. Wyatt schlief neben Padfoot auf einem Sessel. Es war idyllisch. Eine Art Familienleben, die Harry nur von den Weasleys kannte. Nur dass er da nie mithelfen durfte. Er war Gast. Molly erlaubte nicht, dass ihre Gäste arbeiteten. Doch dadurch, dass Piper das in Halliwell Manor zuließ, fühlte Harry sich willkommen und viel mehr als Teil der Familie als noch bei seiner Ankunft, als es komsich war, die Schwestern zusammen schwatzen zu sehen.

So wie Harry das sah würden es wunderschöne Ferien werden. Er würde sie verbringen mit Menschen, die er mochte und die ihn mochten, in einer aufregenden Stadt, die er erkunden konnte und mit der Aussicht darauf Remus, Ron und Hermione zu Weihnachten zu sehen.

Perfekt.

Was konnte da noch schiefgehen?

ooo

oo

o

Note 2: Und was macht man mit dieser Frage? Man jinxt das Ganze. Ich hoffe mal, ich jinxe es jetzt nicht, indem ich euch frage, woran es wohl liegen mag, dass ich bei 5 Kapiteln ‚Selfconstutution' über 2200 Hits habe und bei 14 Kapiteln ‚Heart's Desire' sind es ungefähr 1300. Ein leichtes Ungleichgewicht... und das irritiert mich! Ich meine, ‚Selfonstitution' hatte ich als Schreibblockadenentferner angefangen, ja? Und jetzt ist es erfolgreicher als HsD? Irgendwie komisch.

Nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwas heißen soll, ja? Nicht beleidigt sein! Ich freue mich über jeden der 1339 Hits von ‚Heart's Desire', genauso wie über die von ‚Selfconstitution'. Es ist eben nur... hm...

Egal.

Wie schreibt eine Freundin von mir in ihrem Profil? – Ignore my whining! Das wäre hier wahrscheinlich auch angebracht.

Also nochmal: Schöne Pfingsten!

Eure June


	16. Triumvirat

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Ja, ihr seht richtig: hier kommt ein weiteres Update. Ist eigentlich nur ein Erklär-Kapitel. Aber ich hatte gard Lust was zu schreiben und das ist dabei herausgekommen...

Ein Dank geht an Iffi und Liz, die schon zum letzten Kapitel gereviewt haben.

Ein paar Fragen und Antworten: Bleibt Harry noch eine Weile bei den Halliwells? Ich denke schon... das müssen wir sich entwickeln lassen. Aber wenn wir das mal weiterdenken und die Sache mit Phoebe und Sirius klappt und inzwischen immer mehr Leute Pettigrew lebend sehen, Sirius also ein freier Mann sein wird ... irgendwo müssen die beidne ja leben, nicht wahr? – Und ob Harry er sich auch in Zukunft wohlfühlt bei ihnen? Ja und nein, denke ich. Das können wir dann nochmal erforschen.

Sollen Malfoy Junio und Senior noch öfter auftauchen? Ja oder nein? Ich brauche eure Meinungen!

Und steigt ihr noch durch, wenn es um die Zukunft geht und Veränderungen, die in der Vergangenheit gemacht werden? Oder sollte ich da noch etwas besser oder anders erklären?

Auf geht's!

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 16

"What are the facts? Again and again and again - what are the facts? Shun wishful thinking, ignore divine revelation, forget what "the stars fortell", avoid opinion, care not what the neighbors think, never mind the unguessable "verdict of history" - what are the facts, and to how many decimal places? You pilot always into an unknown future; facts are your single clue. Get the facts!" (Excerpt from the notebooks of Lazarus Long, from Robert Heinlein's "Time Enough for Love")

Triumvirat

Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, spürte er wie immer als erstes den hässlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund und wusste, dass er wirklich zurück war. Die Mischung aus ‚Traumlosen Schlaf' und ‚Relaxans' war unverkennbar. Dann wurde er sich der Hand gewahr, die auf seiner lag. Als er die Augen öffnete, zog sie sich zurück. Sie gehörte zu Dumbledore.

_Wahrlich wie in alten Zeiten_, dachte Severus mit einer Spur trockenem Humor.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

„Wundervoll, Albus. Wundervoll."

Der Schulleiter nickte verständnisvoll. Nach einer Weile setzte Severus sich auf. „Alle aus dem alten Kreis waren da. Der Dunkle Lord... war nicht er selbst. Er war in einem anderen Körper. Ein älterer Mann mit schulterlangen grauen Haaren. Trotzdem war seine alte Macht spürbar."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich aus. „Dann scheint Matt mit seiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen... und das wiederum heißt wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht der Einzige Zeitreisende ist, der sich in die Geschehnisse einmischt."

Bei Matts Namen wurde Snapes Gesichtsausdruck unverhohlen misstrauisch. „Was hat Bennett damit zu tun?"

„Auch er hat das Mal gespürt und er kam zu mir. In seiner Zeitlinie sollte Voldemort nicht vor nächstem Jahr wieder körperliche Gestalt annehmen. Und dann wäre es durch ein Ritual gewesen, dass ihm eine veränderte Form seines alten Körpers zurückgegeben hätte."

„Und woher wissen wir, dass er nicht der ist, der Voldemort zu dem Körper verholfen hat, den er jetzt hat?"

„Er hat das Mal aber ich habe ihn auf die gleiche Weise geprüft, wie ich dich damals geprüft habe, Severus. Seine Absichten uns gegenüber sind ehrlich."

„Hmpf."

Es herrschte wieder kurz Stille. Dieses Treffen folgte zu sehr alten Formen, um für beide _nicht_ unangenehm zu sein. Sie hatten für 12 Jahre gedacht, dass sie diese Art Besprechung im Krankenflügel nie wieder würden führen müssen. Und jetzt war ER wieder da.

„Darf ich?", hörten sie Matt von der Tür fragen.

Severus hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, _was_ er durfte aber Albus' wissender Blick hielt ihn zurück. Stattdessen ließ er den alten Mann antworten. „Natürlich, Matt. Kommen Sie."

Matt kam zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich in den Stuhl an der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Also?"

„Unsere Vermutungen waren traurigerweise richtig."

Matt schloss die Augen. „Mist. – Wir werden uns über die Konsequenzen noch unterhalten müssen, Professor."

„Das ist richtig. Aber vorher sollte Severus uns erzählen, was Voldemort bei dem Treffen den Todessern enthüllt hat."

„Er hat einen Plan", begann Severus. „Das ist natürlich nichts neues. Er hat immer einen Plan verfolgt. Was mich überrascht hat, waren zwei Zauberer, die auch anwesend waren." Sein Blick suchte den von Dumbledore. „Einer von ihnen war Pettigrew, Albus."

Albus nickte. Das kam nicht völlig unerwartet. „Und der andere?"

„Der andere war eine Frau. Ich habe sie noch nie vorher gesehen und doch stand sie neben dem Dunklen Lord, als wäre es ihr angestammter Platz."

Matt umfasste die Armlehnen seines Stuhls fester. „Alexis."

Severus' Kopf furh zu ihm herum. „Ja", sagte er langsam. „Alexis Stone."

„Sie ist aus der Zukunft. Und dort _war_ das ihr angestammter Platz. Sie muss herausgefunden haben was ich vorhabe und ist mir gefolgt... um selbst ein paar kleine _Änderungen_ vorzunehmen." _Miststück..._

„Hat Voldemort seinen Plan erklärt?"

„Nicht explizit. Wir sollen uns bereithalten. Er hat damit geprahlt, dass der Körper, den er jetzt hat, nicht lange sein Körper bleiben wird. Dass er zurzeit dabei ist, sich einen Körper und die dazugehörige Zauberkraft zu verschaffen, die ihn für immer unbesiegbar und ihm sogar zum Träger von Excalibur machen wird."

Matt sprang auf. „FUCK!"

Severus sah schon wieder aus, als würde Matt gerne mal die Meinung sagen aber Dumbledore fragte einfach ruhig: „Matt?"

„Ich weiß, welchen Körper er sich beschaffen will!"

„Und wäre es zu viel verlangt uns diese unglaublich wichtige Infrmation zukommen zu lassen?"

Matt antwortete ernstahft auf diese sarkastisch gestellte Frage von Severus. „Vielleicht." Dann sah er zu Dumbledore und einen Moment lang trug er einen kalkulierenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist am besten, uns zu sagen, was Sie wissen, Matt. Damit wir es verhindern können." Dumbledore benutzte die Stimme des Großvaters und weisen Zauberers, der alle beruhigen konnte.

Matt kannte das schon, wusste aber auch, dass der Schulleiter recht hatte, egal wie sehr er gerade versuchte ihn zu manipulieren. „Ich bin es. Das heißt: Meine jüngere Version, die gerade in San Francisco ist und wahrscheinlich auf Harrys Schoß sitzt."

Severus schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sollte dieser Junge tatsächlich so mächtig sein? Er sah zu Dumbledore um zu sehen, was er davon hielt. Überraschenderweise war Dumbledore unter seinem Bart tatsächlich weiß im Gesicht geworden. Auf Severus' Blick hin erklärte er: „Matt... beziehungsweise Wyatt... ist der Erstgeborene einer der Mächtigen Drei und eines Wächter des Lichts. Während die Halliwell-Schwestern als mächtigste Hexen unserer Zeit und aller Zeiten vorher gelten so wird durch Wyatt der Grad der Macht bestimmt, den in der Zukunft jemand ohne falsches Spiel sein eigen nennen kann. Würde Voldemort diese Macht besitzen _und_ den Rückhalt durch seine Todesser und Spione überall in unserer Gesellschaft... Dann wären wir verloren, Severus."

„Na prima. Und gerade hat er uns durch ein paar nette kleine Curcios deutlich gemacht, dass wir immer noch _seine_ Todesser sind. Ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht."

„Ihr Zustand, als Sie hier ankamen war also Teil einer allgemeinen Bestrafung", fragte Matt, um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja. Mein Geheimnis ist immer noch... geheim."

„Gut."

„Also, Matt. Was meinen Sie? Wie sollten wir vorgehen?"

Matt setzte sich endlich wieder und legte den Knöchel seines rechten Fußes über sein linkes Knie. „Nun... hat Voldemort denn noch wieter erklärt, _wie_ er an seinen neuen Körper kommen möchte?"

„Nein. Details des Plans hat er nicht genannt."

„Hm. Dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es bisher wirklich nur ein Plan ist. Und ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir Halliwell Manor mit dem Fidelius belegen. So wäre meine jüngere Version in Sicherheit. Und da Harry die Ferien dort verbringt, wäre auch er erstmal aus dem Schussfeld."

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag", gab Dumbledore zu.

Severus aber sah in Matts Worten noch etwas anderes. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, warum wir das Haus mit dem Fidelius belegen sollen? Immerhin wären das Kind und Potter dann nur dann in Sicherheit, wenn sie die gesamten Ferien das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Ja, Severus, es gibt tatsächlich einen weiteren Grund. Aber der geht dich nichts an." Etwas zu spät bemerkte Matt, dass er Severus beim Vornamen genannt und ihn gedutzt hatte. Oops. Er grinste, als der Professor ihn kalt anstarrte. „Sorry."

„Wer sollte Ihrer Meinung nach der Secret Keeper sein?", fragte Albus.

„Hm... am besten wäre jemand, der mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun hat. Der wäre dann kein Ziel. Aber jemand vertrauenswürdigen zu finden, der nichts damit zu tun dürfte schwierig sein. Hmmm... Wie wäre es mit einer der Schwestern? Oder mir? Sie würden Wyatt nie in Gefahr bringen und ich... natürlich auch nicht." _Außerdem habe ich es schon einmal gemacht... – Klar, und das hat ja auch so super geklappt. Als Ergebnis war Chris tot und hattest das Mal. – Aber das Geheminis habe ich bewahrt_, antwortete er beharrlich der Advocatus-Diabolus-Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„In Ordnung. Zusätzlich sollten dann natürlich alle Personen, die ins Haus kommen, geprüft werden."

„Klar... ich werde alles in die Wege leiten", versprach Matt und stand auf. „Gute Besserung, Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore."

Beim rausgehen drehte er sich nicht um. Erst als die Tür geschlossen war, brach er in einen Spurt zum nächsten Bad auf.

Dort brach er über einer der Kloschüsseln zusammen und übergab sich.

Da hatte er schon eine zweite Chance alles in Ordnung zu bringen... und dann kam Alexis und machte alles kaputt. Natürlich war das ihr Spezialgebiet. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mit ihrer zerstörerischen Einmischung rechnen müssen.

Aber bei Zeitreisen war alles unberechenbar.

ooo

oo

o

Note 2: Apropos... ich lese grad ein Buch, was mir meine Schwester empfohlen hat: „Die Frau des Zeitreisenden". Das ist richtig gut!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Mögend die Götter gnädig sein und mich schnell mit meinen Uni-Sachen vorankommen lassen, damit ich wieder schreiben kann!

June22


	17. Ein Wunder zu Heiligabend

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Hallo und willkommen zurück nach fast einem Monat. Ich weiß, das ist unmöglich... und kaum meinem Standard entsprechend... oder zumindest entspricht nicht dem, was mal mein Standard _war..._ Na wie auch immer! Heute gibt's das nächste Kapitel :-)

Eine Anmerkung vorneweg... falls sich jemand wundert, warum es von Paige so wenig zu hören gibt: Das klärt sich in den nächsten Kapiteln. Die war immerhin ein paar Monate allein. Wer weiß, was da passiert ist?

Und da es inzwischen eben auch schon eine Weile her ist, dass ich geupdatet habe, denke ich, dass es ganz gut wäre, noch mal ein bisschen die wichtigen Punkte zu rekapitulieren:

(1) Phoebe und Sirius haben ihren Streit beigelegt und es war ziemlich romantisch zwischen den beiden geworden. – Phoebe und Remus sind gute Freunde, sie hat ihn auch schon mal zu Vollmond zur Heulenden Hütte begleitet.

(2) Harry verbringt die Weihnachtsferien auf Pipers Bitte hin bei den Halliwells. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Erst das Wissen, dass neben Voldemort noch ein weiterer Irrer hinter ihm her war, dann, dass besagter zweiter Irre auch noch ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war und sein eigener Pate. Er hatte seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten. Es hatte Harry zu sehr runtergezogen.

(3) Krätze ist verschwunden. – Peter Pettigrew ist beim ersten abgehaltenen Todesser-Treffen wieder aufgetaucht.

(4) Alexis Stone unterstützt Voldemort bei seiner Rückkehr. Sie ist wie Matt aus der Zukunft.

(5) Voldemort trägt zurzeit den Körper eines älteren Mannes. Die meisten seiner Kräfte besitzt er noch.

(6) Voldemorts Plan sieht vor, sich Wyatt zu beschaffen und seinen Körper genauso zu besetzen wie den des alten Mannes. Dabei würde er gleichzeitig Wyatts Zauberkräfte erhalten und Excalibur befehligen können. Wie genau er das tun will, ist noch nicht bekannt.

(7) Severus hat seinen Platz als Spion in Voldemorts Kreis wieder aufgenommen. Matt hat den Ruf durch sein eigenes Mal auch gespürt.

... ähm, ja... ich glaube, das war es erstmal... in dem Sinne: Weiter geht's!

P.S.: Behaltet in Erinnerung, wir sind jetzt in Amiland: Geschenke gibt's erst am 25.!

(Reviewantworten gibt's heute mal unten!)

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 17

„It is bitter to lose a friend to evil, before one loses him to death."

(Mary Renault, The Praise Singer, 1978)

Ein Wunder zu Heiligabend

24. Dezember

Sie erwachte zum Jingle eines orbenden Whitelighters.

Sofort hellwach sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um, doch niemand war da. Wächter des Lichts hatte sich also _weg_georbt. Mit einem Seufzer fiel sie auf ihr Kissen zurück. Das ging jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit so: Sie wachte auf, niemand war da, aber dann fand sie ein Geschenk. Bei diesem Gedanken sah sie sich ein weiteres Mal um und lächelte, als sie das kleine Kästchen auf ihrem Nachttisch entdeckte. Im Dämmerlicht des kommenden Morgens griff sie hinüber. Die Kiste war aus einfachem weißen Holz, mit einer roten Seidenschleife dekoriert. Sie fasste das Ende der Schleife und zog sie auf, ihr Herz in kindlicher Freude und einer zärtlichen Gewissheit aufgeregt schlagend. Als sie das Kästchen dann öffnete flog eine leise Melodie durch den Raum. Sie sah der kleinen Tänzerin zu, die sich in der Mitte der Kiste zu dem Lied bewegte.

_Leo..._

o

ooo

o

Später, vor dem Frühstück trafen sich die Schwestern in der Küche. „Also, habt ihr darüber nachgedacht", fragte Piper.

Phoebe nickte. „Ja, ich denke, wir haben das perfekte Geschenk für Harry... und auch für Sirius und Remus."

Piper und Paige sahen sie neugierig an und sie erläuterte ihren Plan.

„Gut", sagte Piper schließlich. „Das gefällt mir!"

„Prima", strahlte Phoebe. Paige nickte.

Das Telefon klingelte. Phoebe hob ab.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum ich nicht mehr weiß, wo ihr wohnt", fragte eine vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ohne Vorrede.

„Ja, den gibt es Daryl."

„Und?" Aha, etwas gereizt heute der gute Daryl. „Sollte ich davon wissen? Wird mich heute oder morgen irgendein Dämon anspringen? Ich finde schon, dass ihr mir so was sagen solltet!"

„Ah, du willst dich also vergewissern, dass du ein friedliches Weihnachten hast. – Ich glaube, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Diesmal ist es kein Dämon, vor dem wir uns verstecken, sondern böse Zauberer. Und die wissen soweit ich weiß nichts von dir."

„Okay, gut." Er klang erleichtert. „Aber trotzdem... du weißt, wenn irgendwas ist..."

„Ja, klar. Danke, Daryl. Fröhliche Weihnachten! Wir sagen dir Bescheid, sobald die Luft wieder rein ist." Sie legte auf.

„Daryl", fragte Paige.

„Ja, aber es ist nichts. Er hat sich nur über den Fidelius-Zauber gewundert."

„Fidelius", kam es von der Tür.

„Oh, guten Morgen Harry!"

„Kannst du bitte das Happy-Phoebe-Gesicht absetzen und mir sagen, was los ist", verlangte Harry und konnte kaum glauben, dass er so mit ihr sprach. Aber er kannte sie und ihre Schwestern inzwischen ziemlich gut. Er fühlte sich sicher und _gewollt_ bei ihnen – und jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichten. Das konnte er nicht ignorieren. Er sah, wie die Schwestern einen langen Blick tauschten. Dann nickte Phoebe und Piper meinte: „Setz dich erst und iss etwas. Danach reden wir."

In Ordnung. Frühstück war es erst. Damit konnte er leben. Während er also Pancakes, Kakao und Bagels in sich reinschob – ja, seine Essgewohnheiten hatten sich etwas geändert, wie konnte es bei Piper als seine Versorgerin auch anders sein -, die Mädchen sich über das neueste Geschenk von Pipers nicht ganz so geheimen Verehrer unterhielten und er ihnen zuhörte, kam auch Padfoot in die Küche. Verschlafen gähnte er, legte sich dann zu Phoebes Füßen und ließ sich ab und zu kraulen.

Schließlich und endlich aber legte er sein Besteck auf seinen Teller, wischte sich einen letzten Rest Milch vom Mund und schaute die Halliwells aufmerksam an.

Die Schwestern merkten, dass jetzt der ernste Teil des Morgens anbrach. Es war ja auch überfällig, dass sie es Harry sagten. Wenn jemand ein Recht hatte, die großen und wirklich sehr schlechten Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, so war er es.

Phoebe faltete die Hände vor ihr auf dem Tisch und fing an: „Harry, wir haben schlechte Neuigkeiten. Sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten. Und wir haben dir bis jetzt nichts davon erzählt, weil wir gehofft hatten, dass wir alle erst gemeinsam ein schönes Weihnachten verbringen können."

„Aber?... Was ist passiert? Ich meine, was kann schon los sein, dass ihr den Fidelius auf das Haus gelegt habt? Das wäre doch nur logisch, wenn... wenn..." Seine Augen wurden groß und er begann zu zittern. „Nein..."

„Doch Harry. Doch... leider."

Er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht und stellte die Frage, musste jetzt sicherstellen, dass es kein Irrtum war und sie aneinander vorbeiredeten: „Voldemort ist zurück?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Harry kämpfte seine Panik nieder, brachte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle. „Erzählt mir alles."

oo

Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachten sie damit, Harry auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Dabei erzählten sie alles, bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass ihre Informanten Severus und Matt waren. Harry seinerseits versuchte alles aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. Immerhin, auch wenn ihm wieder mal keiner was gesagt hatte erschienen ihm die ergriffenen Maßnahmen richtig. Und dabei konnte er sich wahrscheinlich glücklich schätzen, dass sie nicht beschlossen hatten, ihn zurück nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Ohne Hermione und Ron wäre das wohl ein ziemlich trostloses Weihnachten in der Schule geworden. Hier konnte er wenigstens helfen Wyatt zu beschützen, war selbst sicher und konnte trotzdem mit Menschen die Ferien verbringen, die er mochte.

Nachmittags packte er die Geschenke ein, die er während der ersten Tage in San Francisco für seine alten und neuen Freunde gekauft hatte.

Und abends schaute er sich gemeinsam mit den Schwestern, Wyatt und dem Hund ein Christmas-Special im Fernsehen an. Gezeigt wurden Weihnachtsfolgen diverser Fernsehserien. Es war witzig, auch wenn Harry nicht wirklich viele Fernsehserien kannte... äh, genau genommen eigentlich gar keine...

o

ooo

o

Bei den Weasleys war der Abend des 24.Dezembers eine geschäftige Angelegenheit. Anwesend waren... so ziemlich alle. Von allen Weasleys zur Hälfte der Hogwarts-Lehrerschaft, den Grangers bis zu Tonks, Neville Longbottom und seiner Großmutter. Das Essen war natürlich toll, wie sollte es bei Molly auch anders sein; das Haus strahlte in weihnachtlichem Glanz, rausgeputzt mit Girlanden, Mistelzweigen, Kerzen und natürlich einem prächtig geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum.

Nach dem Essen versammelten sie sich alle vor dem Kamin und es gab Milch und Plätzchen. Es war idyllisch... Trotzdem fragten sich Hermione, Ron und Remus, was Harry wohl gerade machte. Sie saßen etwas abseits und beobachteten das Treiben: Severus, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes etwas gelangweilt aussah, aber Matt ab und zu eine Antwort zuwarf, Molly, die mit Minerva über einer Tasse heißer Schokolade redete, worüber Frauen unter sich eben so sprachen, Arthur, der mit Albus, Augusta und Flitwick in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft war, Neville, der etwas ängstlich zwischen Tonks, Fred und George saß und nur ab und zu nickte, Bill und Charlie, die mit Hagrid in einer Ecke über dem einen oder anderen _niedlichen Haustier_ saßen und Percy, der auf einem Sessel die Abendausgabe des Prophet las und abwesend die Eule streichelte.

„Meinst du Harry macht gerade auch so was in der Art", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermione. „Aber er ist bei den Halliwells. Ich wette, die haben auch irgendeine Tradition für den Heiligabend. Ich bin sicher, ihm geht's gut." Sie versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln. Ja, manchmal war es schon seltsam, dass sie sich so oft Sorgen um Harry machte. Aber Hermione wusste besser als andere 13jährige, was draußen in der Welt lauerte, um ihrem Freund wehzutun.

Ron jedenfalls nickte und nahm es von der leichten Seite. „Jap! Der Glückspilz! Mit drei hübschen Frauen in einem Haus! Und statt Krummbein kriegt er diesen coolen Hund!" Hermione schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm, während Remus' Kopf zu ihnen herumfuhr. Mit heiserer Stimme fragte er: „Ein Hund?"

„Klar... etwa so groß, schwarz, gehört Phoebe. Ist der Ihnen nicht aufgef- was ist denn?"

Bei der Erwähnung des Hundes war er bleich geworden, doch als Ron dann auch noch Phoebes Namen nannte war er auf den Beinen. Konnte das sein? Konnte es? Dass Sirius die ganze Zeit direkt vor seiner Nase gewesen war? Und dass Phoebe... steckte sie mit ihm unter einer Decke? War ihre ganze Freundschaft eine Lüge? Oder... hatte Sirius auch sie getäuscht? War Sirius jetzt mir ihr und ihren Schwestern und _Harry_ in San Francisco? Oh Merlin, er musst sie warnen!

o

Am anderen Ende des Raums bemerkte Matt den aufgeregten Remus und als er sah, mit wem er geredet hatte, hatte er eine Ahnung, was los war.

„Mr.Bennett", sagte Severus neben ihm. Die Ungeduld war klar aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich hole Sie morgen früh ab! Bis dann!"

Zielstrebig ging er zu Remus, Ron und Hermione. „Hallo ihr beiden, ich muss mir Professor Lupin mal für eine Weile ausleihen. Und denkt dran, ich hole euch morgen Vormittag ab!"

„Was-?" Remus hatte gar keine Zeit irgendetwas zu fragen, denn schon hatte Matt ihn in die Küche gezerrt.

„Geht's um Sirius?"

Remus nickte.

„Okay, dann machen wir jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug. Ich schätze mal, es lässt sich einfach nicht mehr länger hinausschieben. – Festhalten!" Er packte Remus am Arm – und weg waren sie.

oo

Matt hatte sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer gebeamt. Synchron drehten sich die Charmed Ones und Harry zu ihm um. Eine Sekund später hob sich auch der Kopf von Padfoot über die Couchlehne, um zu sehen, was los war.

„DU", stieß Lupin aus und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Matt hielt ihn fest, sagte „Dachboden" und orbte ein weiteres Mal.

Oben angekommen, ließ er Remus los. Der wandte sich sofort zu ihm um. „Was zur Hölle soll das alles?"

„Sirius ist unschuldig", sagte Matt. Das musste erstmal raus. Alles andere würde Remus nicht interessieren, das wusste er. Aber diese Worte würden ihn stutzig machen, das wusste er. Und er hatte Recht.

„Was? – Unsinn! Kompletter Schwachsinn! Was ist das für ein dämliches Spiel?"

„Es ist keins", sagte Phoebe und kam hinzu, genauso wie Paige, Piper, Harry und Padfoot.

Bei seinem Anblick entfloh Remus' Hals ein tiefes Knurren. „Haltet ihn von Harry fern. – Oder ich tue es!"

„Okay, Remus. – Harry, geh hinüber zu Remus. Padfoot, komm zu mir. – Und jetzt lass es uns erklären!"

„Was ist denn los", fragte Harry. „_Noch_ mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja", sagte Remus im gleichen Moment, wie Phoebe „Nein" sagte.

„Okay, jetzt mal alle ruhig hier", bestimmte Piper. „Ich denke, wir können die Sache am einfachsten klären, indem wir Harry, Remus und Sirius jetzt schon ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk geben. Hm?"

„Ja! Das ist es! Du bist ein Genie, Piper!" Phoebe hätte sie umarmen können. Wenn es eben nicht gerade jetzt darum ging Remus davon abzuhalten seinem besten Freund sehr sehr wehzutun... oder Schlimmeres.

Paige nickte einfach zu dem Vorschlag und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gemeinsam traten sie ans Buch. „Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehen, musst uns heute wiedersehn'. Überquer die große Schwelle, kehr zurück an diese Stelle."

Vor den Augen der überraschten britischen Zauberer entstand aus hellen Lichtern ein Geist, der dann feste Form annahm. „Hallo Grams."

Die Frau umarmte ihre Enkelinnen. „Hallo, meine Lieben. – Die Potters warten schon!"

„Was-?" Es schien das neue Lieblingswort von Remus und Harry zu sein. Aber sie verstanden nicht, was hier los war.

„Wärst du so nett", fragte Piper.

„Aber natürlich. – Ihr könnt jetzt kommen", rief Penny nach oben, winkte den Mädchen noch einmal zu und verflüchtigte sich wieder.

Als Nächstes stiegen zwei weitere Lichterkolonien aus dem Nichts herab. Harry schluckte und spürte Remus' Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Hallo mein Sohn", sagte Lily, als sie sich materialisierte. James trat neben sie. „Remus - Sirius, alter Junge. – Was, kriegen wir keine Umarmung?"

Remus und Harry bewegten sich immer noch nicht. Es war zu unglaublich, selbst für sie als Zauberer. Und wer weiß, wenn sie sich bewegten, verschwanden James und Lily dann vielleicht wieder? Sirius dagegen verwandelte sich wie von selbst in sein menschliches Ich zurück. Dann stürzte er sich auf seine alten Freunde.

Einen Moment lang hielten sie ihn einfach, dann brach er in Tränen aus. „Es tut mir so leid, so leid! Ich hätte nie... ist alles meine Schuld! Es tut mir so leid..." Lily nahm ihn ganz in ihre Arme und James trat zu Harry und Remus.

„Peter hat uns verraten. Sirius hat nichts Falsches getan..."

„Nein..." Remus sah von James zu Sirius, der in Lilys Armen schluchzte... 12 Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte, verlassen von der Welt... und von ihm.

„Harry..."

„... – Dad..." Harry streckte eine Hand aus. James nahm sie nach einem Moment und beide hatten bei diesem ersten Kontakt nach über 12 Jahren Tränen in den Augen. „Dad, ich..."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß." Er grinste: „Tut gut dich zu sehen."

Harry lächelte schwach zurück. „Gleichfalls."

James zog seinen Sohn zu sich heran. – Und dann Remus gleich hinzu.

„Gruppenkuscheln", rief der völlig verheulte Sirius fröhlich und kam mit Lily an der Hand zu ihnen hinüber.

o

Piper, Paige und Phoebe sahen einander an. „Alles klar. Das war dann wohl die gute Tat für diesen Tag."

Piper klopfte ihrer jüngsten Schwester auf die Schulter. Sie kamen nie so _leicht_ davon, wenn es um ihre guten Taten ging. „Schon klar, Paige. Komm, lass uns Kaffee machen."

Phoebe nickte. „Genau. Ich glaube, das wird eine _laaange_ Nacht."

o

Matt sah von seiner Ecke aus zu. Das Gruppenkuscheln sah gut aus, die Schwestern gingen, um ihnen etwas Zeit allein zu geben... und ihn hatten sie irgendwie vergessen. Auch gut. Er sollte wahrscheinlich zurück zu den Weasleys, um sie zu beruhigen. Immerhin verschwand nicht jeden Tag der Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste... - ... Okay, was war an diesem Bild falsch?

o

oo

ooo

ooo

oo

o

Reviews:

Phania: Jap, Chris ist tot... oder so ähnlich. Und ja, das weißt du theoretisch schon aus einem früheren Kapitel – zumindest war es sehr stark zu erahnen. Falls du dich erinnerst an die Szene in der Wyatt das Dunkle Mal bekommen hast? – Zu Morsmordre... verklagt mich nicht, wenn ich es jetzt falsch sage, aber das ist der Spruch, mit dem sie den Schädel mit der Schlange in den Himmel schicken oder mit dem Tom auch seine Anhängerschaft zu sich ruft, wenn er seinen Zauberstab auf den Arm eines Todesser richtet.

Iffi: Ähm, ja... Remus oder Sirius für Phoebe? Es ist Sirius. Aber ich hatte auch mal überlegt es Remus sein zu lassen. Jetzt sind er und Phoebe einfach gute Freunde :-)

Paradisa: Noch mal danke für deine Nachricht am Freitag! – Hmmm... die Begegnung zwischen Alexis und Wyatt wird sicher noch interessant. – Auch wenn ich gerade das noch nicht so ausgeplant habe.

So... also... ich bemühe mich mal, das nächste Kapitel rauszubringen, bevor wieder ein Monat vergangen ist...

Übrigens... liest eigentlich jemand die Zitate, die ich den Kapiteln voranstelle? Hatte ich mich mal so gefragt...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	18. WAS?

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Nur kurz vorneweg: Es wird lustig, weil Sev seinen Mund nicht halten kann, Piper plötzlich ihre Schwester belauschen muss und Wyatt eine geniale Eingebung hat.

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

Kapitel 18

"There's a dark side to each and every human soul. We wish we were Obi-Wan Kenobi, and for the most part we are, but there's a little Darth Vadar in all of us. Thing is, this ain't no either or proposition. We're talking about dialectics, the good and the bad merging into us. You can run but you can't hide. My experience? Face the darkness, stare it down. Own it. As brother Nietzsche said, being human is a complicated gig. Give that old dark night of the soul a hug! Howl the eternal yes!"

(Stuart Stevens, Northern Exposure, Jules et Joel, 1991)

„WAS?"

25. Dezember

Matt steckte sich einen weiteren Cookie in den Mund und schaute auf seine Uhr. Langsam sollten die drei mal eintrudeln. Oder sie würden zu spät kommen. Und das würde Piper sicher nicht glücklich machen. Außerdem war er ganz schön neugierig, wie sich die Szene zu Hause... in Halliwell Manor - _Es ist nicht dein zu Hause in dieser Zeit, krieg das endlich in deinen Dickschädel!_ – entwickelt hatte. Jedenfalls war es gut, dass die Wahrheit endlich raus war. Zumindest Harry wusste jetzt Bescheid und das ohne jeden Zweifel. Denn was gab es als besseren Beweis als das Wort seiner Eltern persönlich?

„Komm schon, Ron", hörte Matt schließlich von oben. „Wir hätten schon vor 5 Minuten unten sein sollen! Willst du Harry sehen oder nicht?" Ein unverständliches Grummeln antwortete und dann kamen Hermione und Ron auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Augenblicke später kam auch Snape. Matt widerstand dem Bedürfnis mit den Augen zu rollen. Er wusste genau, dass der Professor nicht die Angewohnheit hatte zu spät zu kommen. Er hatte nur gewartet, bis die beiden Gryffindor nach unten gingen um nicht mit Matt allein sein zu müssen.

Der Whitelighter begrüßte die drei und sagte ihnen dann, dass sie einander an die Hand nehmen sollten. An Snapes Schläfe stand plötzlich eine Vene ab aber er nahm Rons Hand in seine. Der Junge sah entsetzt aus. Hermione und Matt kicherten, was ihnen von den anderen beiden einen düsteren Blick eintrug. „Okay, auf geht's!"

Er orbte sie ins Foyer des Halliwell Hauses. Piper kam ihnen entgegen und begrüßte ihre Gäste. „Harry ist mit Phoebe in der Küche", sagte sie dann den beiden Gryffindor. Als sie außer Sicht waren wandte sie sich zu Severus und lächelte. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich weiß, die Einladung kam etwas spät"

„Gerne, Piper."

Piper lächelte ein weiteres Mal und fragte Matt: „Könntest du den Professor in de Wintergarten begleiten? Ich will mal schauen, was... Paige oben macht."

Matt verstand die Ausrede. Scheinbar waren oben noch ein paar Geister. Oder aber jemand musste Sirius bescheid geben, dass er sich wieder in Padfoot verwandeln sollte. Aber er zog einen Flunsch und meinte: „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu holen, Piper."

„Oh... hm, nicht, dass das nicht süß ist. Aber ich muss wirklich noch mal nach oben", antwortete Piper mit Nachdruck.

„Ähm... sorry... ich denke, Paige kommt allein zurecht." Damit winkte er und orbte davon.

Piper warf die Hände in die Luft. „Sowas!"

Severus murmelte ein „Unhöflicher Bengel."

„Na schön, dann komm, ich zeig dir, wo wir essen." Sie führte ihren Freund in den Wintergarten, wo eine festlich geschmückte Tafel neben einem Weihnachtsbaum stand. In einer Ecke nahe bei den Fenstern stand ein Laufgitter, in dem Wyatt mit Bauklötzen spielte. „Möchtest du schon etwas trinken?"

„Einen Tee, bitte."

„Earl Grey?"

Severus nickte. Kurz darauf stand der Tee vor ihm. Remus kam jetzt auch hinzu und zur Abwechslung sah er zwar müde aber absolut glücklich aus. Er bediente sich aus einer der Kannen auf dem Tisch. „Du machst den besten Kaffee, Piper."

„Danke."

„Übrigens, wusstest du, dass euer Haus heimgesucht wird?"

Piper zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?... Oh, ähm, ja, ich glaube, kurz vor unserer Abreise nach Hogwarts war da mal was. Ich dachte, Paige hätte sich inzwischen darum gekümmert. Wie kommst du eigentlich drauf?"

„Eure... Gäste von gestern Abend erwähnten es, nachdem ich mich wunderte, woher der Luftzug auf dem Dachboden kam."

„Ahja."

„Ich hätte gedacht, für die Mächtigen Drei wäre es einfach, so etwas wie einen Geist loszuwerden", meinte Severus.

„Oh, wir hatten es schon mit Geistern und Ähnlichem zu tun", erklärte Piper. „Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist das hier eher, naja, so was wie eine Erscheinung. Kein richtiger Geist. Und bisher hat es uns noch keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Ich schätze mal deswegen hat Paige in unserer Abwesenheit nicht weiter dran gearbeitet.- Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie verschwand in Richtung Küche. Severus und Remus betrachteten einander einen Moment, dann nippte der eine an seinem Tee, während der andere seinem Kaffe einen Teelöffel Zucker hinzufügte.

„Alles soweit fertig", fragte Piper in der Küche.

Phoebe nickte und nahm zwei Teller (beladen mit Pancakes) in die Hand. Die Jugendlichen erboten sich auch zu helfen und trugen andere Sachen: Körbchen mit Brötchen und Bagel, Schalen mit Obst und Müsli und eine Kanne mit O-Saft. „Sehr schön."

Auf dem Rückweg ließ Piper fast die Käseplatte fallen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Wintergarten hörte. Sie ging ein paar weitere Schritte und was sie sah, bestätigte ihren Verdacht: Leo war da. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Leo sah zu Matt, der ermutigend nickte und dann zurück zu Piper. „Ich würde nachher gerne mit dir reden. Aber vielleicht wäre es möglich, vorher mit unserer Familie gemeinsam Weihnachten zu feiern?"

Piper stellte erst die Platte auf dem Tisch ab, nickte dann und holte ein weiteres Gedeck. „Tut mir leid, ihr müsst etwas zusammenrücken, so."

Schließlich saßen alle. Glücklicherweise waren ‚alle' mehr als Piper und Leo, so kam also ein lebhaftes Gespräch in Gang und die Gäste der Halliwells amüsierten sich.

Nur Matt sah irgendwie aus, als wäre er abgelenkt, sah immer wieder an den Leuten, mit denen er sprach vorbei, so als würde er hinter ihnen etwas sehen. Irgendwann hatte er selbst genug und ging in die Küche. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Piper sah ihm kurz hinter, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und aß ihr Müsli weiter. Severus, der neben ihr saß, fragte: „Willst du nicht sehen, wie es deinem Sohn geht?"

„Hm? Aber es geht ihm doch gut", antwortete Piper verwirrt und deutete auf das Kleinkind auf Leos Schoß. Dann plötzlich giekste sie und schoss Phoebe, die ihr gegenüber saß einen bösen Blick zu. „Phoebe! Was soll das?"

Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oops... falsches Schienbein." Sie fasste Severus ins Auge und versuchte ihm durch ihren Blick mitzuteilen, dass, sollte er seine Gesundheit lieben, er lieber nicht weiter an dem Thema Matt dranbleiben sollte.

„Ihr habt doch irgendwas", sagte Piper und sah misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Severus nickte und Phoebe traf diesmal das richtige Schienbein. „Miss Halliwell!"

„Ja, Professor Snape? – Könnte ich Sie mal kurz sprechen?" Sie stand auf und zerrte dann auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer Severus etwas unzeremoniell mit sich mit.

„Müssen denn jetzt alle verschwinden", fragte Piper und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie wollte wissen, was mit den beiden los war. Die anderen am Tisch sahen sie fragend an aber sie winkte ab. „Esst weiter."

Sie schlich zum Türrahmen, der zum Wohnzimmer führte.

„...- nicht einfach solche Geheimnisse ausplaudern", hörte sie Phoebe sagen. Was für Geheimnisse? Sie hatte also Recht gehabt!

„Sie sollte es wissen", antwortete Severus unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, sicher sollte sie", stimmte Phoebe zu. „Aber Matt muss ihr das sagen! Es ist seine Sache!"

„Ich bin anderer Meinung. Als Mutter hat sie ein Recht zu wissen, dass ihr erwachsener Sohn aus der Zukunft gekommen ist um... naja, irgendetwas zu tun."

„Oh, nicht das schon wieder... Wyatt ist so gut, wie man nur sein kann! Er will nur helfen!"

„Ja, sicher... deswegen hat er auch das Dunkle Mal."

„Genau wie Sie, Professor."

Darauf schien Severus keine Antwort zu haben. Dafür hatte Piper jetzt ein paar Fragen. „WAS?"

Phoebe und Severus drehten sich zu ihr um. Während Phoebe ein „Oh-oh." äußerte, umspielte ein seltenes Lächeln Severus' Mundwinkel. Er hatte seinen Willen bekommen.

Piper ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und zog die beiden dann ein Stück weiter Richtung Haustür. Als sie dann so weit wie es ging vom Wintergarten und der Küche entfernt waren, ließ sie sie los und flüsterte erregt: „Ist das wahr? Matt ist Wyatt???"

Phoebe nickte. „Ich habe seinen Schild gesehen und Professor Dumbledore hat es durch Legilimentik bestätigt."

Sie blinzelte, atmete einmal tief durch. Dann wandte sie sich an Severus. „Was meintest du damit, er trägt das Dunkle Mal?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe."

„Er hat es nicht freiwillig bekommen", warf Phoebe ein. „Genau deswegen hat der Professor Legilimentik bei ihm angewandt. Er hat die Erinnerung daran, wie Voldemort es ihm aufgezwungen hat gesehen." Severus sah irgendwie immer noch unzufrieden aus, aber er sagte nicht mehr. Theoretisch wusste er ja, dass Dumbledore den Jungen untersucht hatte. Aber es noch mal so zu hören... das nahm seinem Misstrauen doch glatt die Grundlage. – Und er mochte sein Misstrauen.

„Oh Gott... oh Gott, oh Gott-oh Gott-oh Gott-oh Gott..." Piper fing an zu hyperventilieren, als alles, was sie gehört hatte richtig einsank.

Matt war Wyatt.

Matt war Wyatt, ihr Sohn aus der Zukunft.

Matt war Wyatt, ihr Sohn aus der Zukunft, der es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, zu seiner Mutter auch nur ein Sterbenswort bezüglich ihres Verwandtschaftsgrades zu sagen.

Matt war Wyatt, ihr Sohn aus der Zukunft, der es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, zu seiner Mutter auch nur ein Sterbenswort bezüglich ihres Verwandtschaftsgrades zu sagen und der von Voldemort – den es in seiner Zukunft scheinbar noch gab – _gezwungen worden war_ das Dunkle Mal zu tragen!

Phoebe fasste ihre Schwester an den Armen und fing ihren Blick auf. „Okay, ganz ruhig, Piper. Tief durchatmen, ganz ruhig. Ein – und ausatmen. Ja, das ist schon besser. Und noch mal! Ein – und ausatmen. Komm, setz dich."

Piper sank in den nächsten Sessel und Phoebe und Severus sahen zu, wie sie sich beruhigte. Dann plötzlich aber sprang sie auf. „Ich muss zu ihm!"

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Oh nein, Schwester! Das ist keine gute Idee!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Überleg doch mal... wäre es nicht besser, das zu klären, wenn hier im Haus wieder etwas mehr Ruhe ist? Ich meine, da sind Ron und Hermione und Remus und... naja, Leo..."

„Und Potter", fügte Severus hilfreich an.

„Und mein Sohn sitzt in der Küche... warum sitzt er da? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Er wirkte irgendwie so abwesend vorhin."

„Okay, Piper. Weißt du was? Ich schaue nach, wie es Wyatt geht. Und du und Severus, ihr geht wieder zu den anderen. Wie klingt das?"

Piper sah zuerst gar nicht begeistert aus, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Jetzt, wo sie sich gerade erst an den Gedanken gewöhnte, dass Matt ihr Sohn war, da war sie doch etwas nervös ihm einfach so gegenüberzutreten. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Grund, warum er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wer er war?

Phoebe nahm ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung und lächelte erleichtert. „Prima. Gut. Also, ihr geht zurück. Und denkt dran! Es ist Weihnachten! Also lächelt!"

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue zu diesem offensichtlichen Statement und bot Piper dann seinen Arm an.

Phoebe sah den beiden kurz hinterher und ging dann in die Küche.

Als sie eintrat, sah sie Wyatt, wie er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

„Hi."

„Hi Phoebe." Er sah sie nicht an, als er das sagte, sondern sah nur weiter scheinbar irgendwelche Schränke, Tassen oder Pflanzen an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ich glaub schon. – Allerdings... ich glaube, euer Hausgeist... ist gar kein Hausgeist..."

„Ach nein?"

Wyatt schüttelte den Kopf aber lächelte. „Nein", sagte er und klang langsam aufgeregt. „Ich... ich bin mit nicht sicher... aber..."

„Aber?"

Jetzt sah er sie an. „Euer Geist ist vielleicht ein Schatten."

„Wie bitte?" Da kam sie nicht mit. Schatten?

„Okay, setz dich, ich erklär's dir. Und dann kannst du mir sagen, ob ich spinne oder ob das hier einfach nur das coolste Weihnachtsgeschenk ist!"

„In Ordnung", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Sie saßen einander gegenüber und sie sah zu, wie er sich kurz sammelte. Die Sache schien kompliziert zu sein, wenn er nicht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. „Also...", fing er schließlich an. „Du weißt ja, woher ich komme. Und in meiner Zukunft erinnert ihr euch ebenfalls an einen Besucher aus der Zukunft."

„Wie, an dich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Meine Zukunft hatte nur so stattfinden können, weil _er_ in die Vergangenheit gereist ist. Weil er ja aber die Zukunft verändert hat, ist er diesmal natürlich nicht zurückgereist. Es war nicht mehr notwendig. Verstanden?"

„Das ist paradox."

Wyatt grinste. „Ganz genau!"

„Und was hat das nun mit unserem Geist-der-keiner-ist zu tun?"

„Dazu komme ich jetzt: Siehst du, dadurch, dass Chris damals eine neue Zukunft geschaffen hat, hat er die Zeitlinie verändert. Da er selbst jedoch gar nicht in diese Zeit gehört hat, ist er in der neuen Zeitlinie in dieser Zeit, in der er in der alten da war, als Schatten oder Echo seiner selbst immer noch da. – Das zumindest ist die Theorie."

„Hm... und ich hab jetzt Kopfschmerzen. Dieser andere Zeitreisende ist also unser Geist, ja?"

„Mehr oder weniger, sehr vereinfacht... aber ja!"

„Und wieso macht dich das so aufgeregt?"

„Weil, liebe Tante Phoebe, dieser andere Zeitreisende... – mein kleiner Bruder war!"

Phoebes Lippen formten die Worte nach, bevor sie sprach, dann: „Ich werde gleich zwei kleine Neffen haben? Das ist ja so cool! Was hast du gesagt, wie er heißt? Chris?"

„Ja." Und an dieser Stelle verließ ein Teil der Freude sein Gesicht und wurde durch etwas anderes ersetzt.

Phoebe fing die Gemütsschwankung auf und fragte genau nach den richtigen Löchern in der Geschichte. „Wieso ist Chris nicht mitgekommen, als du zu und gekommen bist?"

„Chris ist... in meiner Zeit... Chris ist tot." Die letzten Worte kamen erstickt von Emotionen, die Wyatt bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Tot? – Und ist das auch der Grund, warum er in der anderen Zeitlinie allein zurückkam? Warst du da tot?"

„Nein." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Wyatts Lippen. Er wusste, er war gut und er hatte das Wissen um sein altes Leben inzwischen gut verarbeitet. Aber es tat trotzdem weh, zu wissen, zu was er fähig gewesen war... oder immer noch fähig wäre. „In der alten Zukunft... keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat Harry es da geschafft und Voldemort besiegt... aber es gab ja noch..."

Phoebe legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine. „Was gab es noch?"

„Mich", meinte er und sah sie an. „Ich war böse, Tante Phoebe. Wirklich böse. Chris war zurückgekommen, um mich davor zu bewahren, so zu werden – oder mich im Notfall zu beseitigen. Und es ist komisch, denn ich habe tatsächlich unscharfe Erinnerungen daran, wie er als 22jähriger mit mir spielt. Ich schätze, für _diesen _Wyatt wird es noch komischer sein. Er wird sich daran erinnern, mit sich _selbst_ gespielt zu haben..." Inzwischen umfassten beide von Phoebes Hände die seinen.

„Das tut mir so leid für dich, Wyatt. Ich schätze, es ist nicht unbedingt einfach, das zu wissen."

„Ist es auch nicht. Aber... nachdem ihr mir die Geschichte von Chris und meinem bösen Ich erzählt habt, habt ihr auch gleich noch eine Geschichtsstunde drangehängt und mir von den Verfehlungen eurer früheren Leben berichtet."

„Ah, du meinst die 20er und ich und Paige und der Prinz im Mittelalter?"

„Ja."

„Hmmm... also... kann man Chris irgendwie.. sichtbar machen, Wyatt?"

Er sah sich um und sie beiden spürten wieder einmal meinen Luftzug. „Ich denke schon. Lass mich mal im Buch schauen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere..." Er beendete den Satz nicht sondern beamte sich nach oben.

„Ah... na klar doch. Geh du nur... ich frühstücke dann mal weiter", sagte Phoebe in die leere Küche und ging wieder zu den anderen.

* * *

* * *

Note: ‚räusper' Ja, also „spät dran sein" beschreibt es inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr. Tut mir wirklich leid, euch so lange hingehalten zu haben. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Iffi, das mit Cliffi ist ein Missverständnis. Es war nämlich gar nicht so gedacht. Ich erinnere:

_Immerhin verschwand nicht jeden Tag der Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste... - ... Okay, was war an diesem Bild falsch?_

Das ist so gemeint, dass ja tatsächlich so gut wie jedes Jahr der Lehrer für die Verteidgung gegen die Dunklen Künste verschwindet... also eigentlich eher ein Witz!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (Was übrigens „Die Rückkehr des verlorenen Sohnes" heißen wird!)

June22


	19. Verlorener Sohn

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: So…. halfway zu meiner letzten Prüfung und ich packe ein kurzes kurzes Kapitel für euch rein :-) Eigentlich hätte ich es gern länger gemacht – wie das immer so ist! – aber letztlich, ist da wo ich aufgehört habe eben der inhaltliche Schnitt da und alles andere würde nur künstlich wirken. Dazu: Bitte bitte schaut noch mal in das letzte Kapitel rein, denn dieses schließt _direkt _daran an und es ist ja schon eine Ewigkeit her (über zwei Monate!), dass ich es gepostet habe.

Eure (zahlreichen) Reviews… wie immer ein Dankeschön:-)

Paradisa: Jap, es ist der Chris, den wir alle aus der sechsten Staffel Charmed aus dem Fernsehen kennen.

Iffi: Piper und Matt haben erstmal nicht allzu viel Zeit für Emotionales, weil ja in diesem Kapitel die Action losgeht! Aber das kommt auf jeden Fall auch! – Und ja, soweit ich dich verstanden habe hast du mich bezüglich des Schattens auch richtig verstanden! Ist natürlich total paradox… aber es ist ja auch eine Zeitreisegeschichte. An irgendeiner Stelle bekommt die Logik da einen Knacks.

Anna: Du hast ein Kapitel meiner Geschichte gelesen, obwohl neben dir HP7 lag? Wow… ‚g'

Phania: Danke für die Blumen!

Phoebe.willow: Hi und danke! Und… ja, du bist nicht di einzige, die das kompliziert findet:-)

PaigeScarlett: Ja, die Review ist tatsächlich zweimal aufgetaucht, aber das macht ja nix. Das du findest, ich kann gut Gefühle beschreiben und man kann sich in die Leute hineinversetzen geht natürlich runter wie Öl, so sollte es sein und es ist schön zu erfahren, dass er Funke überspringt. Wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern… ich war ja wie du im Deutsch-Lern… äh… -Leistungskurs. Und ich hasse Geschichten, wo immer wieder die gleichen Fehler auftauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, ich hab auch so ein oder zwei davon plus Tippfehler… aber bisher hat mir die noch keiner genannt, also.. ‚mit den Schultern zuckt' – scheint wohl alles soweit zu stimmen.

* * *

**Heart's Desire **

Kapitel 19

"Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar", 1991 US science fiction author)

Die Rückkehr des verlorenen Sohnes

Piper und Severus waren bald darauf wieder in die Gespräche am Tisch mit eingebunden und die älteste der Halliwell-Schwestern war sogar in der Lage trotz der steinzeitgroßen Riesenschmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch etwas zu essen. Phoebe ließ sich zehn Minuten später auch wieder nieder und lächelte ihr zu. Das beruhigte sie.

„Kommt Matt wieder", fragte Paige, als sich die Quidittch-Thematik erst einmal erschöpft hatte.

Piper sah Phoebe fragend an. Ja, kam er wieder?

„Ähm, ehrlich gesagt: Keine Ahnung. Er hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung und wollte etwas im Buch nachschauen."

„Hmmm... ich bin schon fertig. Ich schaue mal, was er so treibt", meinte Paige und entschuldigte sich. „Wartet aber auf uns mit den Geschenken!"

Piper sah Paige nach und Phoebe grinste gutmütig in ihren Kaffee hinein, als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Jaja, alle redeten heute mit ihrem Sohn. Nur sie scheinbar nicht.

* * *

Matt war derweil zwei Etagen höher in eine Seite des Buches vertieft. Nach Geistern und Erscheinungen war diese Seite mit dem hübsch verschnörkelten Wort _Schatten_ betitelt. Wie es schien, war eine der Urgoßtöchter von Melinda Warren mal einem Schatten begegnet, als sie selbst Zeitreisen recherchierte. Ihr Ehemann war zwei Monate vorher gestorben und sie versuchte trotz aller Warnungen, es ungeschehen zu machen. Der Schatten, der sich ihr dabei aufgedrängt hatte, war sie selbst gewesen. Nachdem sie sie sichtbar gemacht hatte, hatte ihr die andere Melinda erzählt, was ursprünglich vorgefallen war. Bei dem Unfall, der ihren Mann dahingerafft hatte, waren noch ihre Mutter und Tochter gestorben. Wie jetzt hatte Melinda alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihre Familie zurückzubringen. Und sie hatte Erfolg gehabt. Aber eben nur teilweise. Und auch wenn die neue Zeitlinie ihre Mutter und Tochter verschont hatte, so war ihr Mann trotzdem gestorben. Schließlich ließ sich Melinda von ihrem anderen selbst schweren Herzens davon überzeugen, dass es besser war, das Schicksal nicht ein weiteres Mal herauszufordern. Es könnte alles noch viel schlimmer sein. Sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass wie so vielen Frauen ihrer Linie das lange Eheglück nicht gegönnt gewesen war.

Matt hatte diese Seite schon einmal gelesen, bevor er selbst zurückgekommen war. Allerdings hatte er dem Zauberspruch, der darunter stand, nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Nun las er die Anweisungen und suchte aus den ihn umgebenden Hexenutensilien die nötigen Materialien zusammen. Kerzen, Lavendelöl, Salz. Er stellte die Kerzen in der dargestellten Form auf und zündete sie an. Dann verstreute er die Salzkristalle zwischen ihnen. Zum Schluss tauchte er seine Finger in das Öl. Mit einem letzten Blick in das Buch versicherte er sich ein weiteres Mal der Runen, die er in der Luft zeichnen musste und zitierte dann den Zauberspruch:

_Schatten der Zeit_

_ich rufe dich,_

_Schatten der Zeit_

_zeig dich mir,_

_Schatten der Zeit_

_ich befehle dir._

Nun gut, das war… ein _einfacher_ Spruch. Dafür waren die Runen umso komplizierter. Und jetzt hieß es warten.

Es war zuerst der Wind, den sie immer mit ihrem Hausgast assoziiert hatten, der stärker wurde. Dann stieg die Spannung im Kreis der Kerzen und die Salzkristalle hüpften auf dem Boden auf und ab. Die Flammen wurden größer und Matt hörte einen Ton, der anschwoll und immer menschlicher wurde. Ein Schrei!

Die Salzkristalle hoben sich endgültig vom Boden und wirbelten umher in einer Säule, die bis zur Decke reichte. Dann wurde sie wieder kleiner, verdichtete sich, bis man glaubte, den Körper eines Menschen erkennen zu können. Die Kerzenflammen schossen ein letztes Mal in die Höhe, erloschen plötzlich und der Schrei verebbte. Einen Moment lang war es totenstill.

Von Salz keine Spur mehr. Stattdessen starrte Matt auf die auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmte Figur seines Bruders. Er wagte es kaum auszusprechen: „Chris…"

Chris hob den Kopf und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wyatt…"

„Bist du okay?"

Chris stand vorsichtig auf und streckte sich. Er nickte. „Soweit man okay sein kann, wenn man tot ist."

„Merlin…." Matt würde so gerne auf ihn zugehen und ihn umarmen. Aber er wusste, dass der Körper, der so feststofflich aussah nur eine Illusion war. Er konnte ihn sehen, aber nicht berühren.

Chris schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er lächelte kurz traurig, fuhr sich aber dann mit den Händen über das Gesicht und fasst sich. „Ich weiß, wir haben viel zu besprechen. Aber jetzt muss ich wissen, wo Paige ist!"

„Paige?"

„Ja. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier, als ihr in Schottland wart. Paige ist nicht wer sie vorgibt zu sein."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Vielsafttrank", war alles, was Chris ihm antwortete.

Matts Augen weiteten sich und er schoss zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe runter. Chris folgte ihm. Sie waren schon fast unten, als Piper ihnen entgegen kam. Sie sah Chris überrascht an. „Wer ist das? Und wo ist Paige?"

„Verdammt!" Matt wandte sich wieder um und raste durch Chris hindurch die Treppe wieder hoch. Im Kinderzimmer sah er gerade noch, wie ‚Paige' mit Wyatt auf dem Arm verschwand. Piper und Chris kamen hinzu, als er der Türrahmen Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust machte. „Sie sind weg!"

* * *

Paige ging auf und ab. Vier Schritte in die eine Richtung. Vier Schritte in die andere. Das war die Größe ihrer Zelle.

* * *

‚Paige' ging vor ihrem Lord auf die Knie, gerade als der Vielsafttrank nachließ.

Voldemort betrachtete die Zauberin und das Kind in ihren Armen. Das Rot seiner Augen blitzte und er lachte.

* * *

Im Halliwell Manor sprang Harry auf, nur um kurz darauf mit den Händen an seine Narbe gepresst wieder auf seinem Stuhl zusammenzubrechen.

Er schrie.

Voldemort war glücklich.

* * *

Note: Ist das nicht böse? Also, wer kann mir sagen, wer ‚Paige' ist? Für mich ist es offensichtlich, aber ich habs ja auch geschrieben…

Und dann… wie sieht's aus, welche Geschichte ist für euch dringender? ‚Selfconstitution' oder ‚Was wäre wenn?' Denn entweder schreibe ich jetzt für die eine oder für die andere das nächste Kapitel.

Mit diesen Fragen bitte ich ganz lieb um Reviews und verabschiede mich bis zum nächsten Mal!

Bye,

June22


	20. Anfang oder Ende?

Summary: Xover Charmed und Harry Potter: Eine Vision von Phoebe führt die Mächtigen Drei nach England. Doch ist ihr Unschuldiger wirklich so unschuldig wie sie denken?

Disclaimer: Weder Charmed noch Harry Potter gehören mir; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Es macht einfach nur Spaß:-) Also bitte verklagt mich nicht – es gibt bei einer armen Studentin sowieso nichts zu holen ;-)

Note: Hallo :-) Hier kommt noch mal ein schönes Kapitel!

Phantasie: Tja.. also das ist eine eindeutige Meinung... und ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel!

Phania: Ich glaube, es wir noch fieser werden:-)

Und für euch beide: Nein, es nicht Bellatrix. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar nicht an sie gedacht aber es gibt auch eine logische Erklärung, warum sie es nicht sein kann. Denn wir befinden uns ja erst in Jahr 3. Das heißt, dass Bellatrix Lestrange née Black noch in Azkaban sitzt.

* * *

**Heart's Desire **

Kapitel 20

"War is not its own end, except in some catastrophic slide into absolute damnation. It's peace that's wanted. Some better peace than the one you started with."

(Lois McMaster Bujold, "The Vor Game", 1990  
US science fiction author)

Anfang oder Ende?

Man kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Weihnachtsstimmung im Hause Halliwell verflogen war. Es glich jetzt viel mehr einem Hauptquartier, indem Aufgaben verteilt wurden.

Severus stand vor dem vollbesetzten Frühstückstisch und tat genau das:

„Lupin, du informierst Dumbledore.

Mr.Wyatt, Sie passen auf, dass Potter und Kohorten nichts Dummes anstellen.

Mr.Bennett, Sie und dieser... Schatten haben einiges zu erklären und das bitte schnell, damit ich richtig handeln kann, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich zu sich ruft.

Piper, Sie und Ihre Schwester sollten das Haus gegen Eindringlinge schützen."

Remus hatte sich schon davongepoppt, Piper und Phoebe sprangen die nächsten Minuten herum, um Kristalle zu verteilen und die einzigen, die am Tisch sprachen, waren Matt und Chris. Letzterer konnte nämlich seine Augen nicht von Matt lassen.

„Könntest du aufhören, mich anzustarren?"

„Äh, nein, _Matt_, kann ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

„Wieso nicht?", fragten die drei Gryffindor synchron.

„Gleich, Leute", sagte Chris und nahm seine Matt-Beobachtung wieder auf. Matt rollte mit den Augen, sah aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie dankbar für Chris' Aufmerksamkeit aus.

Schließlich saßen alle wieder – und sahen jetzt zu Matt und Chris. Matt nickte seinem Bruder zu.

„Also, mein Name ist Chris Perry und die letzten Monate habe ich hier den Pseudohausgeist gespielt. Ich war unsichtbar und habe versucht, mich bemerkbar zu machen. Ich denke, Paige hatte es fast raus aber dann gab es einen Angriff. Alexis Stone kam mit einigen Todessern. Sie haben sie gekidnappt. – Du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, was die Stone hier in der Vergangenheit zu suchen hat?"

„Dasselbe wie in der Zukunft – mein Leben zur Hölle machen", grummelte Matt.

„Nicht, dass das nicht alles spannend wäre", unterbrach Piper. „Aber was hat diese Alexis Stone mit unserer Schwester gemacht und wie verdammt noch mal bekomme ich meinen

Sohn zurück?"

„Was genau sie mit Paige gemacht haben weiß ich nicht", fuhr Chris fort. „Immerhin war ich ja hier. Aber da Stone die nächsten Wochen hier als Paige rumlief nehme ich mal an, sie halten sie gefangen und haben ihr Haar für Vielsafttrank genutzt."

„Also lebt sie noch", stellte Phoebe klar.

„Fragt sich nur wie lange noch", meinte Severus. „Sie haben jetzt, was sie wollen und brauchen Miss Matthews eigentlich nicht mehr."

Phoebe fasste Pipers Hände: „Und was genau haben die mit meinem Neffen vor?"

„Voldemort will ihn als seinen neuen Körper nutzen", erklärte Matt und Severus fügte hinzu: „Womit er auch Zugriff auf seine Kräfte hätte."

„Oh Gott." Piper schaute von Severus zu Matt zu Chris. „Wie können wir das aufhalten?"

Chris lehnte seinen materielosen Körper in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wir holen ihn zurück und befreien Paige und das alles werden wir schaffen weil wir ja Professor Snape hier haben", sagte e ruhig.

Besagter Professor Snape sah allerdings gar nicht glücklich bei dieser Aussicht aus. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich damit alles aufs Spiel setze?"

„Ja", sagte Chris ganz offen. „Aber glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen jemanden mit Voldemorts Absichten auf keinen Fall mit Wyatts Kräften ausgestattet sehen

„Soweit war ich auch schon", grummelte Severus, seufzte aber schließlich und nickte. „Ich mache es."

Matt seufzte erleichtert. Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter... oder hatte es zumindest vor. Natürlich glitt seine Hand genau hindurch. „... oops...- Ich hasse das."

Matt wandte den Blick ab. „Tut mir leid, Chris."

Die anderen beobachteten interessiert, wie Chris sich vorlehnte, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, W-_Matt_. Dass du heute hier so sitzt, beweist es. Und ich weiß, dass du das gleiche für mich getan hättest."

Matt nickte und riss sich zusammen. Er sah zu Phoebe. „Ich kann euch damit leider nicht helfen. Falls ihr es nicht schafft... am besten verfrachtest du mich in eine Kristallfalle."

„Nicht, dass dich lange halten würde", murmelte Chris.

„Es wird lange genug sein."

Phoebe stand auf und holte die letzten Kristalle, die sie noch zur freien Verfügung hatten. Piper konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und griff über den Tisch hinweg Matts Hände, so wie Phoebe einen Moment früher noch ihre eigenen gehalten hatte. „Wir schaffen das... Wyatt."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er registrierte, mit welchem Namen sie ihn angesprochen hatte, dann stotterte er heraus: „S-seit w-wann... weißt du es?"

Piper lächelte kurz beruhigend. „Vorhin. ... – Was ich allerdings nicht weiß, ist, in welche Beziehung du zu Chris stehst."

„Ähm, das ist..." Er schaute hilfesuchend zu ihrem freundlichen Pseudohausgeit. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, selbst unsicher, ob er wollte, dass Piper Bescheid wusste.

Wie immer jedoch konnte man sich in solchen Situationen auf Phoebe verlassen. „Er ist sein Bruder", platzte sie heraus und lachte dann mit einem leicht hysterischen Touch. „Das ist besser! Fühlen wir uns jetzt nicht alle besser? – Ich fühle mich besser!"

Piper hörte nicht mehr, was Phoebe an ihre schockierende Aussage dranhängte. Stattdessen starrte sie Chris an: „Ist das wahr?"

Nach einem Moment nickte er. „Hi, Mom."

„Wow, das ist besser als eine Soap Opera", flüsterte Hermione zu Harry. Ausnahmsweise war er es dann, der _ihr_ einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Allerdings grinste er auch.

Severus unterbrach den Familienmoment, indem er weitere Aufgaben verteilte: „Mr.Wyatt, beamen Sie bitte die Gryffindors nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich möchte sie aus dem Weg haben.

Wenn Sie dort sind, erkundigen Sie sich, was Lupin und Dumbledore so lange aufhält.

Miss Granger, recherchieren Sie in der Bibliothek Möglichkeiten, eine fremde Seele aus einem Körper zu entfernen, Exorzismus, etc.

Mister Potter, ich muss Sie für die nächste Zeit von Ihrem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang befreien."

Harry nickte und verschwand nach oben, um ihn zu holen. Ron sah gleichzeitig etwas beleidigt aber auch erleichtert aus, dass er keine Aufgabe bekommen hatte und Hermione aufgeregt und berechnend, als würde sie schon die Bücher vor sich sehen, in denen sie nach einer Lösung für das Problem suchen würde. Gerade als Harry wieder unten war und seinem Professor den Umhang reichte, zischte Matt einen Fluch aus und Severus fasste seinen linken Unterarm. Sie sahen einander an.

„Damit beginnt die Show."

* * *

Tom Riddle, Dunkler Lord dieser Zeit und bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Lord Voldemort war bester Laune. Alexis Stone war das Beste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Die Zeitreisende hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder einen Körper hatte und dann hatte sie alles daran gesetzt, dass er den _bestmöglichen _Körper würde haben können. Und nein, das war zu seiner Überraschung nicht Potter gewesen, sondern ein viel jüngeres Kind – Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Aber nachdem sie ihn ins Bild darüber gesetzt hatte, über was für Kräfte dieses Kind verfügte, war er mehr als nur einverstanden mit ihrer Wahl gewesen. Was machen ein paar Jahre mehr, bis sein neuer Körper wenigstens vier, fünf oder sechs Jahre alt war, wenn er dann in seiner kindlichen Gestalt noch viel mehr Schrecken in der Welt verbreiten konnte? Er hatte inzwischen für dieses wichtige Ritual seine Todesser gerufen und Alexis bereitete das Kind vor. Immerhin konnte er ja später nicht in himmelblauen Kleindkindsachen, die mit Teddybären verziert waren, herumlau... äh, herumkrabbeln. Ab welchem Alter fingen Kinder mit dem Laufen an? Nicht unbedingt Lord Voldemorts Spezialgebiet. Nun, Alexis würde sich um ihn kümmern.

War er zu vertrauensselig? Auf keinen Fall. Er hatte Alexis Stone gründlich überprüft und alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte, war ihm zu dienen. Ihr zweitgrößtes Begehren war es, Wyatt Halliwell in allem zu vernichten was er war. So gesehen war der Plan also nicht nur perfekt für Voldemort, sondern auch für seine treue Helferin.

Er sah sich um unter seinen Anhängern. Sie alle trugen ihre Todesser-Roben, hatten die Masken auf sein Geheiß hin aber abgenommen. Als letzter kam Voldemorts Tränkemeister hinzu und küsste kurz den Saum seiner Robe. „Warum so spät, Severus?"

„Ich war gezwungen die Halliwells abzuschütteln. Da sie aber glauben dringend meine Hilfe zu benötigen, war das nicht einfach."

Eine gute Antwort. Voldemort versuchte trotzdem in seinem Untergebenen zu lesen und spürte wie Severus ihn einließ. Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister ein ausgezeichneter Okklumens war. Aber natürlich war er selbst besser darin. Und so vertraute er auch auf das, was er im Geist des anderen sah. Er deutete ein Nicken an und Severus verbeugte sich tief, bevor er in den Kreis der Todesser zurücktrat.

Es war der Moment, indem Alexis mit Wyatt zurück war. Der Junge sah sie alle mit großen Augen an, ließ seinen blauen Schutzschild aber unten. Voldemort fand das beeindruckend. Er wusste, er würde diesen Körper übernehmen und auch wenn Wyatt eine sehr junge Persönlichkeit war, so war er doch eine. Er sollte also eigentlich bei so vielen _bösen_ Menschen um sich herum sofort in der blauen Kugel verschwinden. Das hieß, dass er entweder durch Alexis schon an diese Schwingungen gewöhnt war, oder aber dass er keine Angst vor ihnen hatte. Und da Voldemort mehr weniger Wyatts Persönlichkeit in seine eigene aufnehmen würde war das eine Eigenschaft, die er schätzte. Die Persönlichkeit des Körpers, die er jetzt bewohnte, hatte er vollständig unterdrückt. Mit einem so mächtigen Wesen wie Wyatt es war würde das jedoch nicht möglich sein.

„Meine Todesser, heute ist der Tag gekommen, an dem ich zu meiner vollen Kraft zurückkehren werde." Tatsächlich würde er mächtiger sein als jemals zuvor, aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen. „Huldigt dem Körper, der in wenigen Minuten euer Lord sein wird."

Die Todesser gingen wie eine Person auf die Knie und senkten ergeben den Kopf. Das war es, worauf Voldemort gewartet hatte. Er bedeutete Alexis zu ihm zu kommen. Dann nahm er ihr Wyatt ab und setzte das Kind auf seinen Schoß. Alexis begann um ihn herum die Utensilien für das Ritual zu verteilen.

Er selbst sagte seinen Anhängern, dass sie wieder aufstehen sollten und sah sie dann mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Mein Bewusstsein wird das Gleiche sein, wie jetzt. Aber da dieser Körper noch so jung ist, werde ich für einige Zeit nicht in der Lage sein, mehr zu sein, als ein Kind. Lucius wird in meiner Abwesenheit meine Pläne für mich beaufsichtigen. Ich erwarte absoluten Gehorsam. Er ist in den nächsten Monaten meine rechte Hand. Ist das verstanden?"

„Jawohl, Mylord"s echoten durch den Raum. Einige bekräftigen ihre Worte durch eine Verbeugung.

„Nehmt trotzdem nie an, ich wüsste nicht, was vor sich geht oder dass ich nicht diejenigen bestrafen würde, die sich mir oder Lucius widersetzen. Dass ich im Körper eines Kleinkindes feststecken werde, heißt nicht, dass ich nicht mehr über meine Macht verfüge." Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Und er brauchte Lucius ja eigentlich auch nur als Stellvertreter bis er Kontrolle über Wyatts Körper hatte. Davor stand noch die Kontrolle über Wyatt selbst. Er ging jedoch davon aus, dass das ein relativ kurzer Kampf sein würde. Der Junge war noch so jung, er dürfte gar nicht wissen, wie er sich zu wehren hatte. Danach würde Voldemort dann versuchen müssen, die physische Kontrolle über seinen neuen Körper zu gewinnen. Aber erstmal: „Geh in den Kreis, Alexis."

Alexis knickste und gesellte sich ausgelassenen Schrittes zu den anderen. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erledigt. Ja, sie würde sich in den nächsten Monaten noch mehr um ihren Lord kümmern, aber bis hierhin – das waren die Schritte gewesen, mit denen sie Schwierigkeiten erwartet hätte. Danach sollte alles glatt laufen.

Voldemort setzte sich gerader auf seinen Thron und drehte den Jungen auf seinen Knien, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

Dann begann er das Ritual.

* * *


End file.
